Life in Me is What You Give
by BeyondXtreme
Summary: Sequel to "Because She Would Ask Me Why I Love Her". Battered and shaken from the events at Haven, Trevelyan must learn to cope and co-exist with her personal demons and Sera's fears. The real trials have only begun, and now it falls upon the Inquisitor to weld the world back together. Thankfully she is not alone, and tackles each problem with the help of those closest to her.
1. Hot and Cold

The full red moon sparkled brightly and its rays illuminated the tent. As Sera got down and low on Trevelyan's blossoming glistening center of desire, Cullen decided to cock block the readers and stroll into the tent and-

*Closes website, throws hands in air, flips table on way out* "fuck this story!" :P I wouldn't do that to ya! Or I promise I'll try not to do it tooo often. But y'know how life goes, there's always interruptions even during the best parts!

Welcome to the sequel, I hope you all have enjoyed the last story and continue to do so here! Again, thank you very much for your opinions and reviews, and to Selena, even glancing at Leliana's a death wish nowadays. Slapping? That's like asking for a screwed up afterlife too! Jokes aside, as much as I tease Leliana's character for being all super scary and stuff, there's a softy deep in there somewhere. And now a knife firmly embedded deep into my forehead for saying so ;P

As for you great sir intheinkpot, you certainly have been inspiring as much as you made me go "rebghbraggbagy need to slap this mind reader out my head!" Thank you for always making me laugh however, I greatly appreciated your reviews. Pull a Cole one more time and I'll go Sera on your ass though lol :P

And pete623, hope I won't disappoint ya. That is definitely on my to-do list though, redcliffe and the fade I personally thought were the biggest events in terms of building a relationship with Sera. We'll see eventually what happens :D Thank you all for the compliments, now time to get down to business!

In any case! Enough rambling, grab some popcorn, relax, and enjoy the story! In that order ;D

* * *

><p>Sera sneezed during her frenzy of licking and sucking the mark on Trevelyan's neck, and this caused her to accidentally sink her teeth in the flesh. In a panick, she immediately withdrew her canines none too gently and Trevelyan yelped. Sera hastily pressed her hand to the wound, applying pressure to slow the bleeding. Her teeth didn't penetrate deep whatsoever, but the act and blood unnerved her.<p>

"Shite. Piss. Bitch. Fuck!"

"Sera-"

"Yer bleedin'. Fuckin' bleedin'!"

"Sera!"

"Where's the fuckin' cloth? Shite!"

"Calm-"

"Fuck, Red's gon' kill me!"

"Down!"

_"You __**can**__ break her permanently if you are not careful." _Sera's eyes glazed over when blood trickled through her fingers, the metallic smell intoxicating her. She looked up at Trevelyan's face and saw concerned bright green eyes peering back, her mouth moving saying... _something_. All she could hear was white noise, and her mind started it's downward spiral. _Red, blood. Her blood. Hurt her again._

_"...if you truly care for her, then save her and leave."_

She shut her eyes, _no no no, not again_. _Bitch balls, get out of my head_! Her eyes were stinging, she wanted to puke and her heart was at her throat. Her mind was gone and she wasn't even aware that Trevelyan had slid out from beneath her and knelt, hugging her, trying to pull her back to reality.

_I don't even know what she even sees in you._

"Shut up!" Her fingers curled in her hair and her palms blocked her ears.

_An elf. A thief, a nobody?_

"Out my fuckin' head!" Tears rolled down her cheeks and she squeezed her eyes shut.

_Do not toy with the Herald._

"I ain't playin'!" Her chest constricted and she felt squished.

_That imp is always endangering the Herald._

Sera growled, "Shut **up** Bitch!"

_"You'll only wind up killing her by staying." _Her breathing stopped, her eyes shot back open, and stared in the deep green eyes. _Demon..._ "D-demon..." Her eyes widened and she pushed back to defend herself, "Get away monster!"

"Sera, listen to me!" Trevelyan sluggishly moved towards Sera and her body shouted profanities at her as it protested in pain.

"Yer a fuckin' **demon**! Go away! Not listening!" Sera closed her eyes, covered her ears, and curled up in a ball. She continued screaming curses and rocking back and forth. Trevelyan stood on her knees, her hands on Sera's trembling shoulders, and struggled watching. She felt helpless, frustrated and depressed that she couldn't do anything to pull Sera back. Her heart faltered and sank each time the archer opened her eyes and shouted demon or monster.

_This again, why this again... _Trevelyan bit and chewed her bottom lip, _I'm not a monster. I'm not a demon!_ Red filled Sera's eyes, but Cecilia couldn't tell if it was her mind playing tricks or from the crying. _Now's not the time to follow suite._

"Sera, please, it's me! Cecilia!"

_Please... Save me._

"Snap out of it! I'm right here!"

_Don't make sense. Ya died 'n' came back?_

_No, no, NO! You can't be here! You're dead, and they don't come back! _Trevelyan shook her head when she thought she saw a glimpse of red on Sera's cheeks. _Maker, what the fuck'll happen if we __**both**__ lose our minds? She's alive, I'm alive. I need to be her ground right now._ She cupped Sera's cheeks, tilted her head and kissed her tenderly, holding her and grunting when she felt hands push or punch at her sides. She lingered and watched her closely, and finally Sera began to calm down. Sera's eyes opened, she was still disoriented but she didn't have the fear or red in them anymore. Trevelyan parted and smiled reassuringly.

"Welcome back, love."

"What... the fuck was that?" Sera's eyes darted down to the flesh wound on Trevelyan's neck, but before she could react she was enveloped in a crushing hug. "O-oi...! Air!" The hold loosened, and Sera smelled salt. "Buckles?" Trevelyan sat silently, burying her face in Sera's hair and tried to choke back the tears. The archer's shoulders slumped, _piss, what happened?_

"Oi, Buckles. Dunno what's wrong. Everything'll be alright though. C'mon, kisses to make ya feel better yeah? C'mooon. Look at me! Kisses!" The silence and crying was beginning to make Sera feel hopeless so she brought her arms around Trevelyan's waist, her fingers fidgeted and clenched the back of the shirt.

"Loony look a-a...Ah...Fuck not aga-CHOO! Shite! Stupid cold!" A muffled chuckle caught her attention, but she still couldn't see Trevelyan's face. She grinned despite trying to sound offended.

"Oh har dee hah. All funny innit? Bet I ain't the only one with snot drippin' down my nose." Trevelyan pulled back, a tired grin and snot indeed trickling down her nose.

"See? Was right. Let's clean up," Sera poked her ribs, "bet ya got yer boogeys in my hair."

"W-what?! I did no-" Trevelyan sneezed.

"Oh... Oh shite. I got ya sick too?! What the piss! Magic boy said the spell was-"

"Only going to last the night, Imp." Trevelyan quickly grabbed the blanket and covered the front of her unbuttoned shirt. Sera looked to the source of the voice at the tent's entrance. Dorian.

"What the shite! I thought ya-"

"It's afternoon. I was coming to cast the spell again because I knew you'd forget." Dorian explained.

"Piss."

"And shit."

"And fuck." _Plenty all morning. Hehe... Wait not the right time._

"No, no fucking, Sera. Otherwise Cecilia will-"

"She's already sick."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Silence.

"Is this the part where someone can finally explain to me what's going on?" Trevelyan asked. She watched the back and forth conversation between Sera and Dorian, and each answer had only confused her even more. She sneezed then coughed, and Sera also sneezed.

"Oh for the love of- you two are a piece of work. At least now you two can kiss to your heart's content. I'm going to leave before I catch your meddlesome germs." Dorian sneezed. Sera snickered, and Trevelyan fought hard not to smile when Dorian glared at them.

"Don't say a-ah... aaa-oh that was close. A word." Dorian left, and Trevelyan hesitantly looked at Sera who was busy yanking down the blanket with a familiar mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Sera?"

"Get naked."

"W-what?! Again...?"

"No, **stupid**. Gotta take care of ya. That too, though, yeah." She ran her hands down Trevelyan's breasts, "gotta wipe ya," she licked the collarbone, "gotta clean ya." Sera pushed Cecilia down on the bed and ignored the dried blood on her neck, sliding lower without warning or patience. She wrapped her arms under Cecilia's thighs and whispered, "thanks for lunch, luv." She thrust her tongue inside and Trevelyan screamed.

_Wa...Wait! The panic... fuck! Attack. _"S-Sera," she felt a finger driven in, "**fuck**!" _What... Is going on?!_ "W-wait! Slow down!" _She's rougher than usual, gotta figure out-_

"**No**." The vibrations from Sera growling threatened to push her off the edge.

The assault continued and lust was rapidly clouding Trevelyan's judgement. She tried to sit up but was deftly pushed back down. "Sera! Tell me what ah... the -_fuck_- is going on!"

"Hurt ya." _What? Oh the neck. But it-_ "it hardly hurt! Ah... _shit... _Unbelievable..." She gripped the sheets tightly, _Maker, she's driving me insane. _

"Don't care. Still hurt ya. Red gon' kill-"

"**Sera**." Sera froze. She broke out in cold sweat immediately. _Huh? _This _feels familiar._ _This smell..._ Fury. _This sound..._ Killing intent. _Don't wanna look. Don't want my future. Don't wanna die. I'm so fucked. Well no not fucked. Far from it._

"So. Is this an emergency massage again?" The ominous aura intensified. Trevelyan looked up, saw Leliana, and slammed her head back down on the pillows. Frustration welled up immediately from her lack of release. One word clouded her mind, and it was not the manner she wanted. She sighed.

_Fuck._

And sneezed.

* * *

><p>And so, with the full <em>red<em> moon sparkling brightly, the readers were caught off guard on who was going to do the actual cock blocking ;)

*Closes website, throws hands in air, flips table on way out* "Fuck this story!"

Haha I'm sorry, I truly couldn't resist! I apologize for such a short first chapter, starting something is what I'm absolutely terrible at. However, I will make it up in chapters to _come_ now that I've gotten the ball rolling!


	2. Reborn

Thanks Selena! I think I caught (and fixed) the typo, the line with "Out my fuckin' head!" I'm assuming. If not I found a different one :P If you catch them please feel more than free to say so, I like to polish up my chapters so small mistakes won't distract you but sometimes when I read it I end up skipping sentences when I know what's _supposed_ to be said. Guilty as charged D:

I'm movin' right on though, and so no one gets tortured :P I know the progression's a tad bit longer than it ought to be, hopefully this chapter will speed things along to what we all really want to get down to!

* * *

><p>Trevelyan stirred and heard shouting in the background. Her mind drifted in and out, remnants of the battle replayed over and over, haunting her.<p>

_"Beg that I succeed, for I have seen the throne of the Gods, and __**it was empty!**__" _

_The Maker... Doesn't exist?_

_"And you. I will not suffer even an unknowing rival. You must die."_

Her eyes snapped open and she groaned when she tried to move too suddenly. Her body ached because of Sera, _though not the way I'd like to ache._.. The shouting came back at full force along with a headache, and Cecilia groaned again. _Maker... All yelling gets is another headache._

"What would you have me tell them! This isn't what we asked them to do!"

"We cannot simply ignore this! We must find a way!"

"And who put you in charge? We need a consensus, or we have **nothing**!"

"Please, we must use reason! Without the infrastructure of the inquisition, we're hobbled!"

"That can't come from nowhere!"

"She didn't say it could!"

"**Enough**! This is getting us nowhere!"

"Well, we're agreed on that much!"

She sat up, realization dawning on her immediately when she saw dirty bandages and herbal remedies beside her cot. _Is this the healer's station? _All sinus pressure gone, all muscle fatigue faded, and she inhaled. _Ah... Crisp cold air. Almost missed this stinging in my lungs from how bloody cold it is here._ She shook her head, _pain is a reminder I'm still alive, at least. _She looked to Mother Giselle waiting patiently beside her, and groaned again with the bickering in the background.

"Shh, you need rest." _Mother Giselle's voice has always been comforting, familiar._

"They've been at it for hours..." She ran her hand through her hair and sighed.

"They have that luxury, thanks to you. The enemy could not follow, and with time to doubt, we turn to blame. Infighting may threaten as much as this Corypheus." _Shit, Mr. Lyrium-shoots-out-my-ass, wish I could forget._

"Do we know where Corypheus and his forces are?"

"We are not sure where _we_ are. Which may be why, despite the numbers he still commands, there is no sign of him. That, or you are believed dead. Or without Haven, we are thought helpless. Or he girds for another attack. I cannot claim to know the mind of that creature, only his effect on us." _Who can know? He's insane._

"If they're arguing about what we do next, I need to be there."

"Another heated voice won't help. Even yours. Perhaps especially yours. Our leaders struggle because of what we survivors witnessed. We saw our defender stand... And fall. And now, we have seen her _return_. The more the enemy is beyond us, the more miraculous your actions appear. And the more our trials seem ordained. That is hard to accept, no? What 'we' have been called to endure? What 'we,' perhaps, must come to believe?"

_"Ya died and came back, don't make sense." _Trevelyan looked down, _Sera was right... It doesn't make sense. And if Andraste wasn't saved, why would I be? Perhaps the Maker... No. I survived._

"I escaped the avalanche. Barely, perhaps, but I didn't die."

"Of course, and the dead cannot return from across the veil. But the people know what they saw. Or perhaps, what they needed to see. The Maker works both in the moment, and in how it is remembered. Can we truly know the heavens are _not_ with us?" _No, and we will never know._

Trevelyan swung her legs over the cot and sat up. _Body listens better. Healers did a great job._ The dull ache and stiffness in her elbow was all that really bothered her along with scars mapping her body, but nothing time and rest couldn't heal back to near-normal. Hesitantly, she voiced her concern out loud.

"I believe but... Is that even enough? Will it ever be enough?"

"The one who repents, who has faith, unshaken by the darkness of the world, she shall know true peace."

Trevelyan's head shot up. _What? That almost sounded like..._ Mother Giselle smiled and continued.

"Though stung with a hundred arrows, though suffering from ailments both great and small, his heart was strong, and he moved on."

_No way. Why was she there?_

"Maker, though the darkness comes upon me, I shall embrace the light. I shall weather the storm. I shall endure."

Trevelyan finished, mumbling the last part of the canticle, "What you have created, no one can tear asunder...Trials 1:10. But... Why? Why were you there? Are you the one who-"

"Though the lands suffer a thousand wrongs, the Maker yet notices the smallest of deeds. Yes, and you will be happy to know that the dog you were taking care of is still alive and healthy."

"But why did you disappear? When I recited that canticle... You were just gone. You never came back! Why did you leave me?!"

"You struggled with faith for a long time, we all do. Your heart, however, is still strong and virtuous despite all that. I believed that even should your path stray, you were in the Maker's light. You would find your way back, as you do now. Faith is often strongest when you are alone. Though all before me is shadow, yet shall the Maker be my guide. I shall not be left to wander the drifting roads of the Beyond. For there is no darkness in the Maker's Light, and nothing that He has wrought shall be lost."

_Trials 1:14..._ She sighed. _Does faith even matter anymore? _Her face hardened and she looked at Giselle. "I'm sorry, Mother Giselle, but I just don't see how what I believe actually matters anymore. Truth or not, Corypheus is a real physical threat now. We can't match that with just hope and faith alone..." She stood up, and walked out of the healer's hut. Her body moved sluggishly, and she braced herself on one of the wooden posts before pushing off again.

Cecilia observed her surroundings, hoping to catch a glimpse of the one who gave her much-needed hope in place of faith, _where's Sera?_ She saw Leliana sitting on the unforgiving ground beside Josie, comforting her as they warmed themselves by the fire. Cullen kept mumbling to himself and looked around, still unsure of what to do. Cassandra shook her head and leaned on the temporary war table, frustrated at being unable to formulate a plan. _Ugh... Shit. Everyone's falling apart._.._ Everything's already fucking fallen apart..._

"Shadows fall," Trevelyan looked back, Giselle's head hung low as the words flowed from her lips. "And hope has fled." _What is she doing?_ "Steel your heart. The dawn will come." _This song... _Other voices joined in, and soon soldiers and the advisers slowly gathered around Trevelyan. _Tired eyes, stout hearts._

"The night is long

And the path is dark

Look to the sky

For one day soon

The dawn will come.

The shepard's lost

And his home is far

Keep to the stars

The dawn will come."

Soldiers, healers, surgeons, mages, clerics, and the rest of the survivors had begun to kneel before Trevelyan as they sung on. Her knees grew weak, her stomach fluttered, her eyes stung. She wiped her eyes with the back of her right scalded hand and it burned, but not as much as the urge to cry. _Why?_She looked around the camp and saw reassuring smiles and hopeful eyes, _I should be comforting you. Why place your hope in me? _

"The night is long

And the path is dark

Look to the sky

For one day soon

The dawn will come.

Bare your blade

And raise it high

Stand your ground

The dawn will come."

Suddenly, a tuft of blonde hair caught Trevelyan's peripheral vision, she looked to the east and saw Sera sitting on Bull's shoulders. Her lopsided goofy grin spread from ear to ear and she rested her arms on Bull's horns, awe and excitement etched on her features. _Why?_ Trevelyan's shoulders shook, her heart constricted and suddenly tears she could no longer control rolled down her cheeks. _Why do you still believe in me? When I don't even know if I believe anymore?_

"The night is long

And the path is dark

Look to the sky

For one day soon

The dawn will come."

Overwhelmed by emotions, stunned, shocked, speechless. She felt reborn in this moment, and suddenly things didn't seem as grim as they were. Trevelyan didn't know what to do, and Mother Giselle spoke up beside her, "an army needs more than an enemy. It needs a cause." _But... What cause?_ Trevelyan was snapped out of her muse when Solas briskly walked up behind her.

"A word?" He left just as quickly as he came. _What the...?_ She shrugged and looked where Sera once was, but didn't find her. _Guess I'll find her later._ She followed Solas to the edge of the camp and with a flick of his wrist he lit a lantern with magic. _Handy. Wish I was a mage, that would save a lot of time in bed with-_

"A wise woman. Worth heeding." _What? Sera wise? Pfft... She'll love that one._

"Her kind understand the moments that unify a cause. Or fracture it." _Oh. Mother Giselle. Right. _The more Solas spoke, the more questions shot through Trevelyan's head.

"The orb Corypheus carried, the power he used against you. It is Elven." _How did he see the orb?_

"Corypheus used the orb to open the breach. Unlocking it must have caused the explosion that destroyed the conclave." _Okay what? How does Solas know this?_

"I do not yet know how Corypheus survived... Nor am I certain how people will react when they learn of the orb's origin." _That's what he's worried about? Not the end of the world?_

"All right... What is it and how do you even know about all of this?"

"They were Foci, used to channel ancient magicks. I have seen such things in the fade, old memories of older magic. Corypheus may think it Tevinter. His empire's magic was built on the bones of my people. Knowing or not, he risks our alliance. I cannot allow it." _Knowing or not? What alliance?_

"Well... This whole mess is confused. I guess I can kind of understand how elves might be an easy target."

"History would agree. But there are steps we can take to prevent such a distraction." _Distraction huh. That's an understatement._

Solas walked up to Trevelyan, his palms glowing as he circled her elbow. Soon, a soothing warm tingly feeling shot up her arm, and Cecilia could feel the ache and stiffness ease away. "For now, Herald, I recommend getting some much needed rest, your body cannot handle any more magic than this."

"Thanks, Solas."

"It is not a problem, I will talk to the advisers and if all goes well, we can begin packing up camp and move out tomorrow."

"To where? We're in the middle of mountains. Which is basically 'no where'."

Solas smirked, "that remains to be seen." _I'll never understand this guy._ Solas started walking away, before he stopped and turned his head sideways.

"Oh, and Herald?"

"Yeah?"

"By 'much-needed rest' I also meant, 'not with Sera'.

"Hey! She helps me sleep!" Cecilia chuckled, _I guess everybody knows, well, hard to miss with all that,_ she blushed, _screaming..._

Solas walked away mumbling something in disapproval, but Trevelyan didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore, so long as Sera stayed by her side. _Who needs faith when you have the world standing beside you? _With renewed energy Cecilia ran back to her tent with a carefree grin on her face and her mind armed with a plan to keep Sera up all night instead.


	3. Harmful Hugs

Warning: spelling is intentionally bad when it comes to Sera's dialogue for the first part since she has the cold. As a general rule of thumb, most L's and N's (if not all) are replaced by H's. If it still doesn't make sense, plug your nose and say the word out loud :P A short chapter I know (I lost the 2nd half when my internet decided to be lame), but I'm hoping to make up for it in the next one. Hope ya still enjoy!

* * *

><p>Trevelyan ran around the camp looking for Sera, she's asked Bull and Dorian but they haven't seen her nor offered any helpful suggestions other than her tent. She's checked her tent too, and Sera was nowhere to be found. <em>Where in the world is she? <em>She slowed down, out of breath and lungs burning. _Shit, soon as we're out of this... middle of nowhere, I need to double my training hours. Already out of shape..._ She checked the healer's hut, wherever soldiers and clerics were in case of pranks being pulled, and the injured to see if Sera was helping out there. _Nowhere..._ _In the middle of nowhere! Where the heck could she even go?!_

She decided to check with the rest of her companions; Vivienne suggested that the "imp got assaulted and eaten by a nug," _is that even possible?_ Cassandra suggested "thank the Maker, maybe she's finally doing something meaningful with herself," _okay, that didn't help at all._ Varric suggested "perhaps she's searching for ale in the snow. Hope she doesn't bring yellow snow to you," _alright, that's kind of gross. I hope so too though, can never be too cautious with Sera's ideas. _And finally, Blackwall, who was the only one who suggested something helpful.

"Her cold's much worse than yours was, and she hasn't let magic near her either. So I-" _Shit. Of course!_ Trevelyan bowed and thanked Blackwall, and immediately set off sprinting back to her tent. She opened the flaps and rushed inside, passing the cot and heading straight for the larger makeshift bed. _Lump! There's a lump there, has to be her!_ She knelt down and yanked the bear pelt cover off, only to find the second pelt underneath was just scrunched up, making it look like a body. Trevelyan rocked back on her heels and sat down on the ground, frustration, disappointment and now fear welling up in her heart. She cradled her face in her callused hands, brainstorming other possibilities. _Where could she be? I've searched everywhere... _

"Mmn... Buckuhs? Is 'zat ya?" Trevelyan whipped her head around to the cot, and lo and behold, there was Sera in all her almighty snotty glory hiding under the cloak and thin blanket. _She looks..._ Sera let out a whooping sneeze, hugging the cloak and blankets to her tighter, "ugh shite." _Like shit. Holy shit. Well not holy... But... Shit..._ Relief flooded Trevelyan and she walked over to Sera, unable to stop the smile sweeping her features.

"Oi! I'm stih sick! Stay 'way Buckuhs!", Trevelyan burst out laughing and knelt down, ruffling Sera's already-mussed hair. "You are so damn cute when you talk with a stuffy nose," Sera's ears tinged visibly red and she tried to glare menacingly.

"Sucks shite, this. Hot cute or fuhhy." _Hot cute? Oh right she can't say l's or n's._

"Why don't you do what I did and actually let the healers help you? Or Dorian at least?"

"No fuckih' way," she sneezed, "owhy magic if ya hurtih'. Ya fihe right?"

"No, Sera. I'm not. I'm hurting real bad." Sera's pupils immediately constrict into razor sharp slits, analyzing Cecilia for any injuries she missed. She found nothing, _what? What's this daft tit on about? _Trevelyan took Sera's hand and led it it to her breasts. Confusion mixed with a familiar predatory gaze stared at the hand, trying to make sense beyond sex.

"Buckuhs, ya tits hurt?" Trevelyan chuckled, _how did I ever live without her?_

"No, Sera. My heart hurts to see you like this."

"Oh." Sera looked down at her hand, a shiver passed her spine though not for the reason she'd like to. She decided to change this. _Hehehe..._ She squeezed Trevelyan's breast, _miracle hand._

"Wha- Sera!" Trevelyan pulled the grabby elf's hand away, "You're still sick! You need rest, not... that!"

"Sex hehps me rest." Sera tried to grab again but was still kept at bay, so she darted out her other hand but was caught immediately. She growled, "at'heast touch."

"No."

"Hick?"

"No."

"Kish?"

"No."

"Bite?"

"No! That's worse than kiss! Well not worse bu-"

"Hug?"

Trevelyan considered it for a moment... _A hug is harmless. The healer's spell should help prevent catching another cold again. Maybe she'll go to sleep after this._ "Alright." She peeled away the cloak and blanket then helped Sera sit up, with Sera grabbing firmly on the shoulders as she was lifted from her lying position. _She's so weak... Frail..._ The cheeky archer swung her legs off the cot and grinned as she nuzzled Trevelyan's neck. _Why is my body tensing as if-_ she felt a lick and immediately tried to push Sera away.

"Sera! I said no, you need to get some sleeeee-oooh _fuck_." Sera's lips ghosted over the curve of her jaw and circled her arms around Trevelyan's shoulders, squeezing with renewed strength when being pushed away. _Maker, where does her strength come from?! It's like her energy is literally fueled by lust! _Soon, Trevelyan got fed up with trying to push the clingy archer off of her, so she slid her hands under Sera's thighs and lifted her up, earning a surprised yelp.

"Wh- Buckuhs! Put me dowh!"

A mischievous grin spread on Cecilia's face, "your wish is my command, milady." _Shite, itchy heart._

Kicking the pelts a bit back Cecilia knelt down and gently lowered Sera down on to the make-shift bed. Both were silent the entire time, mirth and desire dancing in their eyes. Trevelyan let go and took Sera's hand, pressing her lips softly on each fingertip, then each knuckle, working up her arm, to her collarbone and then to her neck. _Daft tit. All romantic and shite... Making my stomach feel like bees again. _

Sera shuddered when she felt a sudden sweep of a tongue along the curve of her ear, sending a coil of heat through her. _Fuck. She gon' drive me nuts._ Sera reached up but found her wrists deftly pinned above her head and she groaned when the assault of caresses and licking continued. Another hand ghosted up her shirt then lightly brushed the underside of her breasts, and a light kiss was planted right beside her lips. _Fuck!_

"Oi! Quit teasih' me!" Trevelyan chuckled, and tugged on Sera's earlobe before whispering, "_your wish is my command_." _Nuts. Just nuts. Simply nuts. And balls. Fuckin' hot._ Trevelyan quickly slipped out to the side and pulled the pelts above Sera, planting a soft kiss on her forehead, "get some sleep, g'night sweet dreams, my love." She walked away and slipped under the cloak on the cot. "We've a long day tomorrow, we're packing up camp and heading out. I'll carry you and keep you warm but best to get some rest just in case."

Sera was still in a daze, trying to make sense of what happened. She blinked once then twice at the back facing her, comprehension slowly dawning on her. She wanted to scream, but her frail body was tuckered out after the adrenaline rush and now the disappointing crash. Her head fell on the pillow with a soft thud, sleep tugging down her eyelids. "Fu..." _ck._

* * *

><p>Something wet trickled down the archer's throat. <em>Wet. Hehehe I bet it's Loony sitting on my- <em>she opened her eyes and saw a giant water skin blocking most of her vision. She panicked and sat up quickly, choking on the water and cursing. When she came to, she heard rich laughter beside her. _She's makin' fun of me!_ She grumbled.

"Oi, what the fuckin' shite- holy shite I can talk! Buckles. Loony. Silly. Kiss. Lick. Massage. Tits, breasts, pu-"

"Sera, those last few words have nothing to do with being able to talk properly or not," Trevelyan chuckled, "I'm glad you're happy though, I spent quite a few hours with this mixture unsure if it was actually alright, it sure took you a while to wake up though." Her eyes downcast, her voice filled with concern, "you really had a bad cold Sera... What if-_wah_!" Before she could react, Sera had grabbed Trevelyan's shirt and pulled her on top.

"**Shut**. **It**. Ya owe me for that shite ya pulled last night. Thought I was gon' forget? Not gon' forgive ya if ya don't fuck me **now**."

Trevelyan's face visibly paled, sweat accumulated on her brow and the words tumbled out in a rush, "a...ah Sera about that... We're actually almost ready to head out, just this and a couple of other tents need to be taken down and packed. So-"

"Not gon' forgive ya then!" Sera pushed the warrior off and hopped straight up, then walked over to the cot for her cloak, bow and arrows.

"Sera, I swear, when we get out of... wherever it is we are, I'll give you anything you want. _Anything_. Just ask!"

"Anything...?" Sera's eyebrow rose, a mischievous smile gracing her lips. Her back was still turned to Trevelyan, so she decided to play a little bit.

"Well! Too late Buckles. I asked and ya turned me down. Stung real deep y'know? Playin' games with me like that." Her grin grew when she heard the shaky inhale and hesitant steps heading towards her. "Bad enough that ya risked yer breeches. But," she turned around when Trevelyan had gotten to her, her voice dancing and lilting, "I'll punish ya later, Buckles." She patted Cecilia's cheek and stood on her toes for a quick kiss beside the lips, the warrior moved her head to the side but couldn't catch her. She groaned when Sera darted back and slipped past her, then walked away with sway in her hips. "Not forgivin' ya 'til then. No kisses!"

_Maker... Hugs are harmful after all._


	4. Chase the Light

Selena's taken over intheinkpot's role of being a mind reader ;P All in due time, I promise. I'm trying not to rush these chapters just so I can get down to the fun ideas I really wanna write about! Hope the quality stays relatively consistent until then. Enjoy :)!

* * *

><p>Trevelyan helped take down and pack up the remaining tents, strapping them to the brontos. Her muscles were starting to burn and quiver again, but she shrugged it off, <em>work out at every opportunity I can or I'll never get better. <em>She reached over her shoulder and rested her palm on the crossguard of her sheathed sword. _Going to need to find a whetstone or something soon, blade's more blunt than a warhammer now... _She watched the other soldiers pack and move, the clerics tended to the injured. She felt distant, and her thoughts zipped around her head, she wasn't aware of Solas's presence and watchful gaze until he finally decided to speak up.

"Are you okay, Herald?"

"Huh? Oh, hey Solas. Yes just thinking that's all."

"Is the battle at Haven still troubling you?"

_Of course it still troubles me. It haunts me, it always will. _"Yeah... That too. Didn't sleep so well this morning either."

"Please don't tell me Ser-" _Maker, everyone blames her first now!_

"No! No it wasn't her, I swear it. Ended up dreaming about the battle and so... Didn't sleep well, got up early and helped the soldiers."

"Herald, you are not alone. All of us stand with you, beside you. By attacking the Inquisition, Corypheus has changed it. Changed _you. _The others place hope in you, as you saw last night."

Trevelyan sighed, "yeah, I know. Can't forget even if I wanted to. But what now? I have no idea what to do!"

Solas smiled, "Scout to the North. Be their guide."

"How do-"

"I traveled in the Fade, and have already informed your advisers of what I saw. We've all agreed that it be you in charge to lead us. The people need hope, and you are that hope right now. What better way than for the guide to save us all?"

"Save us? But what am I even going to find in the North?"

"There is a place that waits for a force to hold it. A place where the Inquisition can build, grow."

"And this place is...?"

Solas walked forward, his feet softly padding along the snow. "Only the guide can figure that out."

She groaned, "Great, more things up to me then. As if I didn't already feel pressured enough, thanks Solas."

Solas looked back, a small smirk tugged at the corner of his lips, "any time, Herald. Though may I add I believe Sera pressures you more than this."

Trevelyan fought to keep the tease out of her tone and seem like a genuine inquiry, "Was that a dirty joke, Solas?"

"W-Wha- No of course not!" He walked away faster while mumbling, and Trevelyan laughed. Her heart felt lighter and now she had a mission to accomplish. _Time to get out of this nowhere! _She ran to the advisers and informed them she was going to go ahead of the group to start scouting immediately. When she had turned around, she had found Sera waiting for her, and the grin that swept her face as their eyes met. The archer had one arm behind her back, _is she holding something or sliding her thumb along the bow string?_ She squinted her eyes and took a closer look at the bow as she walked closer, _not shaking, not the bow string. So she's holding something?_

Suddenly, Trevelyan's body tensed and didn't know why, her instincts were yelling at her to do _something, anything,_ and Sera's mischievous glee spread to her eyes. She moved her arm in front of her. _Oh __**shit**__. Varric you weren't kidding!_ A large yellow ball of snow came rocketing at Cecilia's face before she could register where to dodge, and got smacked in the mouth. She spat immediately and knelt to the ground using what looked to be clean snow and wiped her face. She heard laughter, and it wasn't only just from Sera, she looked around and saw many of the soldiers and clerics guffawing or holding their mouths and stomachs to restrain themselves. Sera had fallen into the cleaner part of the snow from laughing so hard and tears rolled down her cheeks. _Glad she's enjoying herself_... Josephine couldn't hold it anymore and placed her hand on Leliana's shaking shoulders to try and support herself while she keeled over laughing. Cullen and Cassandra were the only ones remotely worried about Cecilia and rushed over to help until they were swatted away.

_"I'll punish ya later, Buckles."_ _Piss filled snow?! Seriously?! Wait..._ She cautiously licked her lips and noticed how Sera had calmed down, a look of eagerness now in her eyes. _This isn't... Pee...? But it tastes bitter._ Warmth spread inside her mouth, and she felt a slight tingling on her lips and tongue. _Elixir? No, why would Sera have an herbal elixir anyways..._ Trevelyan closed her eyes and wracked her brain for answers, hoping it indeed wasn't just pee mixed with something else in the snow.

"Ya face scrunched up there luv, ya look constipated. Not helpin' yerself with all these people laughin' at ya," _yeah, thanks for that._ Sera grabbed her hand and yanked her up, catching her when Trevelyan stumbled from the sudden force.

"So what exactly was that? That seriously wasn't pee was it? Was that my punishment?"

"Pffft...Hahahaha!" _Sigh, _"Nah, was ale I hated and dumped in the snow," _she actually hated the ale...? _ "Got ya good though. Shoulda seen the look on yer face, all surprise and pissy. Sexy too. That wasn't yer punishment though," Sera leaned in and gave Trevelyan a peck beside her lips, "Not even close. What I got in mind is more fun than just throwin' yellow snow at ya." Trevelyan tried to catch her lips again and groaned when Sera darted away. _She's going to tease me forever, isn't she? Well, two can play at this game._ Cecilia smirked when she took Sera's hand and softly kissed her palm, her eyes trailing up the wrist and holding Sera's heated gaze.

"Ahem!" Vivienne coughed, "I find myself in need of a private spot to be ill, however we're out in the open and with dying people in our care. You'll excuse me if we find more important things to do such as actually getting out of this predicament we're in as opposed to... whatever it is the imp and you are doing?"

"Shut it **Bitch**. Sit an' be a good doggy."

"My darling, I believe it is you that is the puppy here. You certainly bark like one."

Sera lunged forward but Trevelyan circled her arms around her waist, she bent her neck and whispered in her ear, the hot breath tickling and sending shivers down Sera.

"Calm down, love." C_an't do that Loony. Bitch pisses me off and ya turnin' me on. Wanna ravish ya here an' now._ Despite all the thoughts racing through Sera's head she remained silent, though feral rage was still present in her eyes, her pupils dilated into large black slits, her body incredibly tense.

Vivienne laughed, "you look like the spitting image of a rabid dog salivating and being choked by it's chain. Do us all a favor, Herald, make sure your _pet_ stays on that leash."

Explosive anger surged through Trevelyan, her fingers flexed tightly and gripped Sera's waist hard enough to make her wince. "**Enough**! We move out!" She relaxed the fingers digging into Sera's skin, and whispered in her ears again, "I'm sorry, love. I'm going to lose it soon. Scout with me?"

"Gimme a city and I'll give ya a tour, luv. But don't know no mountains and-"

"_Please_, Sera." Her voice shook, rage and guilt coursed her veins. _Madam de Fer was right. Here we are, life and death situation, well mostly death... and I'm kissing Sera's hands instead. We have people dying..._ She looked behind her, concerned and confused eyes were staring back, awaiting her orders. _I'm not the heroine they want me to be._

"Earth to Buckles?" Sera had turned around in her arms, her hands framing Cecilia's face.

"W-what?"

"Ya spaced out there. Weird face too. Anyways, let's go!"

"Where?"

"Dunno. Ain't ya our tour guide?" She grinned, "North, South, wherever ya want."

Trevelyan chuckled, "I'm from North wherever. We had fun in and/or local-"

"Tavern. Har dee haw, all funny you. C'mon!" Sera reached down and pulled Trevelyan forward, "show me where ya wanna take me next!" _I'm starting to get scared that I'm taking things she says dirty when she doesn't mean it._

"Heh, did ya get it? Show me where ya wanna take me? Aww ya don't get it. Wasted..." _Oh, guess she did mean it._ Trevelyan pulled the archer in quickly, hoping to kiss her lips but got her cheek instead. She grumbled.

"I _did_ get it before you explained it. And _this_ is my punishment? No kisses?"

"Nah, yer punishment's way better than that," she tugged on Cecilia's arm, "c'mon Silly. Before madam Snottienne shites a brick at us still makin' kissy faces. She's just jealous I bet."

"Of you?"

Sera laughed, "nah ya daft tit! You! Yer the special almighty one, and," she licked her lips, her eyes flashed possessively, "yer **mine.** Nobody else's."

"Dunno, I'm not convinced. A kiss will fix that." Trevelyan made another desperate attempt, and Sera ducked then hopped a few feet back, grinning wildly.

"K's and O's when ya catch me Buckles!" _Wha- _Sera took off sprinting in the direction Cecilia was supposed to lead the group, _shit! She's going to get lost, that idiot! _Trevelyan started running after her, as fast as her legs allowed her to, _it's not me who is the guide. It's her. She's leading me. Leading me into darkness, into light, up and down, to the earth and to the sky._ Thankfully the great-sword's blade was dull since it started smacking the back of her thighs, _pretty sure I'd slice myself up to bits otherwise. Bruises are going to suck later._

Frustration welled up as her competitive spirit chastised her for losing to Sera, her lungs screamed as she took gulps of crisp cold air, her nose burned on each inhale. She felt alive, chasing, not knowing where she'll be next. _Maddening,_ she thought, _this whole situation. Everything, it's insane. She keeps me sane. Maker's missing an angel._ She looked as Sera had turned and started running backwards, waving her hand and teasing for being slow.

Trevelyan pushed harder, _mocking me,_ she smirked, _I'll punish __you__ for that._ She gained on the archer, and before Sera could react Cecilia had tackled her into the snow. They rolled, with both of them grunting each time their weapons dug between their shoulder blades. Finally they had slowed to a stop with Cecilia on top of Sera, both of them weakly laughing while lungs heave and struggle for more air. Cecilia propped herself up, arms on each side of Sera's waist and looked up at the archer's face. _Golden hair, splayed out like a halo, eyes lit up bright..._ _She's..._

"You're an angel." _Heaven's been brought to me._

"Pff...ffftttt," Sera bit her lip, held her ribs and tried hard to hold it in but burst out laughing instead. "What ya-hah-on 'bout daft tit! _Shite_," she wheezed, "need air. Honey tongue stole it all... Shite where did that come from? Angel... I ain't no angel, luv."

"I-" Sera placed her fingers and hushed Trevelyan. "Save it for when we find wherever it is ya takin' me." She slid out from underneath and hopped up, "chase me again, Buckles. We just headin' North wherever right? Let's run so we can fuck already!" Sera took off again and Trevelyan sighed, placed her hands on her knees and pushed to stand, still wobbly and slightly dizzy from all the rolling. _Her last sentence made no sense whatsoever. I wonder if she even knows that?_

"Thought she said K's and O's once I caught her..." She mumbled, "I'm always chasing her."


	5. Never Said My Name

They've trekked the mountain for hours, but finally they found a trail they could stick to. Something hit Trevelyan's back. Something soft, cold and falls apart on contact, it's happened for the 7th time in the past hour. One hit the back of her head, and she sighed.

"Sera could-" thud, "you stop hitting me-" thud, "with snowballs?"

"I'm bored! Let's have a snowball fight. Look everyone's way back, they won't see us tossin'!" _Does she mean tossing snowballs or-_ "Hehe, get it? Tossin'?" _Sigh_.

"We'll toss when we find whatever this place is, okay Sera?"

"Will we break tables?"

_What?_ "Why would we be breaking ta-oh. Well." Trevelyan coughed, heat rising to her cheeks at the image in her mind, "yes, Sera," she grinned, "we'll break everything there."

Suddenly she felt something envelop her left palm and weaving through her fingers, she looked down. _A tiny..._ She looked up at Sera, who turned her head away from her, ears bright red.

"...Sera?"

"Shut it, you. Wanted to try this. I'm cold, you're warm. Make sense innit? Keep walkin' daft tit!" Trevelyan couldn't stop the grin sweeping across her face and she stopped completely instead. She stepped in front of Sera and slipped her fingers in the other hand, the archer was still adamant about looking away and avoiding eye contact.

"Said keep walkin'. Ya never listen." Cecilia brought Sera's hands to her mouth, and blew warm air on them, rubbing them together between hers. She noticed the archer glancing to the side, curious with what she was doing. _Her hands_, _they're so small. _She kissed each knuckle while looking in Sera's eyes, and the archer glanced away again, her cheeks flushed.

"H-honey tongue," Sera mumbled, _itchy and warm. "You're an angel." _She pulled on her hands and whined when Trevelyan didn't let go, "gotta keep walkin' Buckles..."

"It's not like you to be so quiet Sera," said archer was mesmerized when she watched the tongue sweep across and lick chapped lips. _Cuz bees drivin' me nuts. Can't wait anymore. Gotta punish ya still. But can't wait anymore..._ She tilted her head and closed her eyes, sighing in content when she felt warm lips hesitantly touch her own. _What happens if I don't see you again? _She pulled away, confusion taking hold of her. _Shite. Don't get this._

"Sera?" _What if you leave again?_ Sera suddenly hugged the warrior, hiding her face in Cecilia's neck. _What if I'm alone again?_ She tensed, _don't get this fuckin' shite. What's wrong with me?_ Frustration and fear kept rising, her throat constricted, her heart felt like it was going to burst.

"Don't get this Buckles. Help me."

"Don't get what? What's wrong Sera?"

"Bees again. But now I'm thinkin' of you leavin'. Don't get this shite, luv. What is this? Stupid feelings. Stupid dreams. Stupid you, too."

_Dreams?_ "Sera, what sort of-"

"Can't talk 'bout it Buckles. Don't want to. Later, maybe. Help me now." _I don't understand what she wants me to do! _Sera nuzzled closer, her grip squeezed tighter and she was desperately clinging on to the warrior. "Don't leave. Don't want to be alone." _Shit, this again._

"I won't ever make the same mistake again, Sera. Why would I do that?"

"Cuz of me." _What?_ Sera hesitated, "you're good. I'm bad and-_mmf!_" Cecilia tilted the archer's chin up and tenderly kissed her, silencing all worries. She pulled back with a reassuring smile. _Still thinking she's not good enough... When will she ever learn that it is I who does not deserve her?_

"It's you I want. All of you. I won't run away no matter what you say. You're the only place I want to be, Sera. Even when you're not around you're still the only one I notice." Trevelyan dropped her hands down and interlocked her fingers with Sera.

"I want your heart, every part. The good and the bad, I won't ever be mad. No more nights trying to fall asleep without you, I won't miss another day that we won't share, I'll always be there." She dipped lower and kissed Sera's nose, unwavering green eyes locking with the piercing razor eyes.

"I'll always be **here**. Did you forget? I'm yours. Every bit of me belongs to you," Trevelyan chuckled, "so even if I did try to run away I'm sure you'd kidnap me and show me the error of my ways." She leaned down to kiss, but Sera let go and darted back, mischief in her eyes. _What?!_

"Thanks for remindin' me. I'm s'posto be punishing ya." Sera walked forward and continued treading the path, and Trevelyan's heart faltered. _That's it? That's all?_ Anger surged through her but she gritted her teeth and swallowed it down. _Did I offend her?_ She forced herself to walk after the retreating form, steps heavy and carelessly stomping into the snow.

_Did I scare her? I don't get her!_ She looked down, eyes stinging with disappointment. Sera mumbled something and her ears tinged red, but Cecilia didn't quite catch it, though it sounded very familiar. Only her name registered in her mind but she chalked it up to her imagination, _no, Sera has never said my name. Probably never will, either..._

They marched on in silence, and eventually Sera slowed down, following Trevelyan's footsteps when the warrior brushed past her. The archer scratched her head and awkwardly padded her feet forward while sliding her thumb along her bow string, a habit she's developed when she's nervous.

"It's going to get dark soon,"the warrior gruffly said, "we need to camp here. Wait for the group here and tell them to set up the tents. I'll be back soon. Going to go scale the cliff there and see if I can find anything."

"Bu-"

"That's an **order**, Sera." _What the shite?!_ Before Sera could protest, Trevelyan released the clasps and buckles on her shoulder scabbard, recklessly dropping her sword to the ground. She worked on the leather coat next, pulling it off as rapidly as she can and inhaling sharply when the cold bit her skin. Goosebumps rose along the arms of her sleeveless shirt. _Daft tit is gon' get sick again!_

"Oi-" Trevelyan whipped around, her face taut with a wild range of emotions; fear, anger, guilt, but what bothered Sera the most was the hollow sadness in her eyes. "I need to be alone," Cecilia announced harshly, and jogged off. Sera walked over to the abandoned great-sword and plopped down in the snow, fingertips lightly brushing along the inscribed parrying hooks.

"Fuck... Thought ya said ya weren't gon' be mad. That ya wouldn't run. That all shite then huh?" She raked her hand through her hair and looked behind her, the larger group was getting closer and it'd probably be another half an hour until they reached her. She looked back at the sword and the words on the hooks, "Sss-ehm...per... Feed-eh-liss? The shite does that mean? Weird Loony. Riskin' yer breeches over shite like this. Not lookin' at what's in front of ya." She slid her palm along the cruciform crossguard then the raised mouldings of the grip, stopping just before the pommel. She smiled and chuckled, "remember asking her 'bout this. _Stttaaaaalllion_ she said. Bloody horse thing still looks like a lion. Hehe... _Lion lady_ used to drive her nuts too. Breeches in a twist over a bloody sword."

She curled her fingers around the horse pommel, "hehe, block the eyes and it looks like hairy naughty bits, gotta tell Lady Herald that." She glanced in the direction the warrior took off and saw her halfway up the cliff already. _Shite, she's fast._ The snow beneath her had slowly started to soak through her clothes and she shivered. She stood up and hugged her cloak, bringing the hood up and burying her nose inside. _Still smells like her._ _Metal, leather, sweat, _she tensed, _blood, and smoke._

* * *

><p>"Got yer sword now right? Ya don't need me anymore."<p>

Sera had ran off as fast as her legs could take her, absolutely infuriated with having been chosen over a piece of metal without a single thought.

"Sera!"

_Don't need her, don't need her at all! If she wants to die, she can go ahead and do it without me! Not gon' watch daft tit throw her life away, _her heart squeezed, her lungs made it hard to breathe from the rage coursing through every fiber of her being. She kicked a nearby barrel and knocked it down, bottles of cheap ale spilling out. She picked one up and smashed the lid off, gulping down the harsh liquid and coughing from the intense burn.

"Ugh, tastes shite." _Piece of fuckin' nug-humpin' shite._ She threw the bottle down, and grabbed another anyways, stashing it in her near-empty quiver. She shoved the chantry doors open and strolled through, glaring at anyone who dared stop her path. It wasn't until later she searched for her warrior when they had moved out of the chantry and followed Roderick, and she panicked when she couldn't find Cecilia. She looked around and tried to move back until Cullen stopped her, informing her that everyone couldn't stop and had to go above the tree line. He had a pitiful look in his eyes, as if he tried to silently apologize to her, she hated that too. When they had traveled a path behind the chantry and into the mountains, she stopped when she looked behind her and saw flames blazing around one of the siege sites.

A young man with strange clothing ushered her along, "she's fine, she's safe," he'd keep repeating. "She's fighting hard, struggling to keep you safe, breathing, healthy, alive, but she's happy. Happy she can do this for you. She misses you," _what the fuck?! Who is this creep?! _"She wants to see you again." She panicked when she heard the explosion, and saw the avalanche speeding down the slope of the mountain. Her heart leapt and both Cassandra and Blackwall restrained the archer, _quit starin', don't need your pity. Need her to come back to me! _They dragged her back, ignoring her screams and her struggling to break free. Eventually she calmed down and she felt utterly numb as she stared at Haven completely buried in snow.

_Dead, ain't she? Cuz I left her. _Tears trailed down her cheeks and stung when they slowly froze and stuck to her skin. _Can't be dead. She can't be, she's tough and woof._ Later on, she insisted and came along with the search party despite them telling her to stay in camp. _No one knows her better than me. _She tossed her bow and arrows on the ground and spent hours of searching and climbing back in the thick, high snow that went up to her knees. Her thighs burned from constantly lifting and pushing her legs, ignoring the others for telling her to turn back before she caught a cold. _This is your fault, daft tit. Don't have yer cloak, makin' me search for ya, where the fuck are ya?!_

She sneezed and ignored the constant shivering of her body and chattering of her teeth, digging her hands in the snow when she needed to drag her tired legs through. It became routine and her mind numbed, _lift, step, push. Lift, step, push. Arsehole, this'd be easier if I had my cloak..._ She hugged her arms, tears stung her eyes again, _don't leave me, please Buckles._ The search party decided to split up and Sera had followed Cassandra despite the Seeker demanding her to go back to camp. They had retraced their steps and went back to whence they came, and both Cassandra and Sera froze when they heard a voice carried along in the wind.

"Shit! Come on! Stand **up!** Almost there... please!" Sera would recognize that anywhere, instantly her body sprang forth and shoved Cassandra aside, she rushed forward up and around the corner of the cliff, and her legs lost their strength instantly. Cecilia had laid in the snow, and Cassandra came up behind.

"Thank the Maker!"

_Daft tit. Idiot. Stupid. Arsehole..._ Sera stared on, relief and warmth flooded her. _Cloak... Yer wearin' it..._ She stood up and rushed over. Trevelyan was mumbling, a smile on her face. _Stupid smile. Not gon' forgive ya yet._

"-e you, Sera..." the archer's ears strained to pick up the whispers, she leaned down closer. "I... Sera..."

"That's my name, daft tit. What ya on 'bou-"

"I love you, Sera..."

"We need to get her back to the camp. She's injured," Cassandra explained, "and missing for a couple days. Thank the Maker, it's truly a miracle she's survived. Here I'll car-"

Sera had already lifted Cecilia on her back and gripped under her thighs, "No way. Did ya forget? She's mine." Cassandra was confused, but she shrugged and lead the way back to camp. The archer peered back at the peaceful sleeping face on her shoulder and forgot all about what happened hours before. All she felt was bliss and relief, _never gon' let ya go again. Never gon' leave ya. Ya better not leave either._ She leaned as far as her neck would allow her then kissed Trevelyan's nose and whispered gently, barely audible even to herself. The corner of the warrior's lips curled into a smile.

* * *

><p><em>"I love you too, Cecilia." <em>


	6. Inferno

The soldiers had begun to unpack the equipment and tents from the brontos and set them up. Trevelyan had come back with good news, she had seen the side of a tower hiding behind one of the mountains far back, it would roughly take half a day's trek to make it there with the trail they were on. Sera had kept her distance and watched Cecilia from afar, holding on to the sword and leather coat, catching herself from drooling at the spectacle. Trevelyan was incredibly toned, her shoulders and biceps rippling as she had loosened the straps and carried equipment over to their planned spots.

_Angry. Still sexy. _Sera thought, and she grinned. _Always tender when we kiss or frig'. Wonder what she's like when she's angry? _Ten minutes felt like an eternity, and as soon as Cecilia set up her tent and finally carried the pelts inside, Sera wasted no time and ran forth. The tent flaps were pinned closed but Sera could hear Cecilia quite well from outside; the ragged rhythm of her breaths, the way her feet dragged and sank into the ground, the sound of clothes rustling and air changing with sudden movements.

Sera gently moved the tent flap apart and peered inside, _oh __**fuck. **_It was dim inside, only a couple candles had struggled to stay lit. Cecilia had been training in hand-to-hand combat, moving in a strict sequence and pattern of palm strikes, punches, kicks, and blocks. Each time the warrior turned and tensed her body before a block, Sera felt her mouth gone dry. It'd water when the warrior had lunged and quickly thrust a fist out, her hips, waist, shoulders and hands moved in complete synchrony.

Cecilia placed her left foot behind and farther to the side of her right foot, then pivoted on the ball of her foot and turned to face the opposite direction; her left forearm high blocking at her forehead and the right arm awaiting in chamber. She began the routine again, slide the left foot towards the right then out, toes pointing inward and contracting her abdominal and gluteal muscles. She shifted flawlessly, lunging forward and twisting her hips in rapid succession to deliver a swift and powerful open-palm strike with her chambered hand.

All movements had been complex, disciplined, in harmony, the taut muscles rippled and strained from the force of the strikes. The warrior's face and hair were slightly damp with sweat, and her eyes burned with fury. Sera felt her stomach twist and coil, heat shooting through her as she watched the warrior dedicate all rage to the strikes and movements. She shivered, _fuck,_ _sexy when she fights but this... _Elegance. Intensity. Inferno. Passion.

Sera's blood boiled, _always controlled, always careful,_ she grinned, _time to change that._ She purposefully made noise as she ripped open the tent flap and stepped inside. She swallowed the lump in her throat and desire pooled in her belly when she got a closer look at Cecilia's sweat-slicked skin. _Gon' make ya sweat for a better reason._ She re-pinned the tent flaps closed and gently placed the sword in the corner, then unhooked her cloak. The movement behind her had stopped abruptly, the tension hung in the air.

"Leave, Sera. That's an order."

"I'll break it then," the archer countered smugly.

"Ser-"

"Don't follow no rules. Y'know that right? Get off your high horse, y'don't own me."

"Oh but I'm your property? Yeah makes sense." _Fuckin' A ya mine, Buckles._

Sera released the buckle on her quiver and bent down to place her bow and arrows beside the great-sword. Trevelyan was rewarded with a generous view of Sera's rear end and she glanced away, heat flushing her cheeks and lust clouding her mind, _Maker. I'm supposed to be angry with her, what is wrong with me?_

The archer turned around and walked with a subtle sway in her hips, a smirk tugging the corners of her lips, "Teach me how to fight, Buckles."

"I don't feel like sparring with you, Sera," Cecilia snapped irritably.

"Dodge, then." Sera had charged forward to grab the warrior's wrists, but Trevelyan had side-stepped and instead grabbed Sera from behind. She circled her arms around the elbows and squished the archer against her.

"**Stop**, Sera!" Trevelyan barked, "I don't want to fight!" She lifted Sera and walked over to the small table in the corner of the tent. She knocked off the candle and abruptly slammed the archer against the edge of the table, kissing the back of her neck and hands roaming her writhing body in a disorganized frenzy.

_Fuckin' yes! _Sera groaned when she felt Trevelyan's pelvis grind against her and the hands that tore her shirt off. Lips hungrily sucked and nipped at the pulse point of the neck, then the side of the faint scar that had been left before. Warm breaths trailed down to her shoulder blades and she shivered, the world was going hazy. She forcefully twisted her body around and grabbed Cecilia's head, crashing her lips and sucking hungrily on her tongue. She surrendered willingly when the warrior refused to back down, the assault possessive and relentless. _Fuck!_

Trevelyan pulled away, even the need for breath was a frustrating interruption for both of them. The warrior leaned her forehead against Sera's and whispered, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me a-"

_Oh, fuck no. _"**Shut. It.**" Sera attacked Cecilia's throat, licking and biting the mark she left before. She raised her legs and hooked them around the warrior's waist, roughly pulling in and moaning in Cecilia's neck when she felt jolts of pleasure course through her spine at the much-needed contact. The growling from the warrior spurred her on, and once more she felt frantic hands desperately trying to touch and explore.

She tugged at Cecilia's shirt but was ignored, the warrior didn't cooperate and seemed interested only in her pleasure at the moment. Both of them clashed and battled for domination, only pausing for unwelcome breaths. The lone candle in the opposite corner burned brightly, illuminating the pair and the sweat-slicked skin of the archer. Trevelyan slid her hands down the soft curves and hooked her fingers in the bands of Sera's tight leggings, then tried to yank them down.

Sera squirmed and shifted impatiently to get rid of the offending fabric, and the sensual laugh from Cecilia had only fueled the wounding coil in the pit of her stomach. She tangled her fingers in Trevelyan's hair and pulled her forward, nipping her bottom lip and whispering vehemently, "_Fuck_ me already!" A wolfish grin spread across Cecilia's face, the dilated pupils looked like black coals, lust, desire, anger, inferno filled them.

Soon, Sera felt fingers thrust inside her without hesitation and she cried out, the sound lost and swallowed in Trevelyan's mouth. She tugged harder on her hair and the warrior grunted, she felt helpless against the woman who seemed insistent on a fast and hard climax. She broke off the kiss and leaned her head back, whimpers and pleas escaping her lips. Her hips rocked forward to the rhythm Cecilia established, but every time she was oh _so_ close, the fingers slowed, the urgency that demanded release instantly dropped. The second time this happened, Sera instantly caught on to the game and growled.

"_Fuck,_ Buckles! What are you doing?" she asked hoarsely, her throat dry and parched. Trevelyan leaned down and gently bit the side of Sera's breast, humming in thought. She mentally smirked when Sera arched her back and moaned, her fingers impatiently tugging again.

"Enjoying myself."

"**Fuck you**!"

"I believe that's what I'm doing to you, no?" Cecilia moved up and nipped at the collarbone, licking lazily and kissing the hollow of the throat before claiming Sera's lips again. _Maker, they're soft._ _Rough, vulgar, but soft lips. How is that possible?_ She was dizzy and her nerves buzzed with delight with the knowledge that _she_ could do all this to Sera. Any time Sera moaned in her mouth she groaned, the vibrations of the sound paired with the velvet soft heat surrounding her fingers pushed her mind to the edge.

Molten desire pooled in her own belly as she watched Sera unravel before her. Lips parted, hair disheveled, completely naked and at her mercy before her. There was something erotic about being fully clothed while making love to the one she desires most. _Need more than touching, and kissing,_ she mused, fingers curling and hooking deep inside Sera. _Need her, need to hear-_

_"Need you Cecilia," _Sera whimpered, and Trevelyan was completely caught off guard. _My name?_ _No... That must've been my imagination. _Suddenly, fingers dug into her shoulders and Sera gasped, "fuck, so close," she shuddered, every muscle in her body spasmed at the impending release. "fuck, _please!_" Trevelyan circled the swollen bud with her thumb and stroked roughly. There was nothing skillful in her touch, only passion, urgent and honest, it ignited Sera's nerves. Soon her hip bucked uncontrollably, the tremors seized her body with overwhelming pleasure. Her head fell back and she screamed her release, barely registering the lips moving up her breast to her collarbone, to her neck and finally her mouth.

The fierce kiss had been demanding, _commanding_, prolonging the intense orgasm and jolting sensations tearing through her. It was sweet torture, ecstasy so great it was almost agonizing. Her heart raced for several moments and soon her body had fallen limp, energy completely depleted. _Shite... Whatever I did to piss her off... Gon' do it more often... _She felt herself lifted and cradled gently, then lowered on to the make shift bed with pelts.

"Sera?"

"Mm...?" _Shite. Head still spinnin'._

"Did I hurt you?" Sera laughed hoarsely, and Trevelyan looked at her confused.

"Far from it, luv. Did ya not hear me screamin' in yer ear?"

"I..." Trevelyan looked down, "I'm sorry. For being angry with you earlier, I just... I got frustrated, and then I got scared with what I wanted to do to you and-"

"Wait what? What did ya wanna do?"

Cecilia's cheeks flushed and she mumbled, "uh... w-well... I, well what I did just now and-"

"Ya wanted to fuck me?! Shite, Buckles, why didn't ya just do that earlier!"

"So it wasn't a bad thing?"

"Luv. Did I scream or did I complain?" Trevelyan chuckled.

"Screamed."

"Good, now get in here. Remember? 'No more nights tryna fall asleep without ya'." Sera lifted the pelt and yanked Trevelyan inside with her, then rolled on top. She wrapped her arms around the warrior and snuggled tightly on her chest, falling fast asleep with a blissful smile while mumbling incoherently about melons as pillows. Cecilia smoothed Sera's hair bangs back and kissed her forehead, "I'll always be here. Good night sweet dreams, love."


	7. Golden City

Soldiers and workers lay abandoned in the snow everywhere, dying or already dead. Some had been screaming in shock over lost eyes, arms, or legs but as soon as Trevelyan ran to them, their breathing would stop instantly and they slipped away from her grasp. Those who had lost their eyes would glow with red, taunting her, reminding her of her failure.

"Your... Worship?"

Trevelyan whipped around, her legs buckled, she covered her mouth and heaved immediately at the grotesque sight, _no, please Maker, no_. The soldier she had tried to help before now stood before her with one leg, hollow red eyes and pale blue skin. The stump had a couple of teeth marks around the torn off piece of Sera's shirt that had clung desperately. His breast plate still held the dagger, red and purple veins dotted the contours of his face. The blood lotus Sera had left had been in his hand, the petals falling.

"It hurts... please, end it Your Worship, and run." Cecilia shut her eyes and clenched her fists. She tried to expel the image from her mind but each time she opened her eyes, the soldier still stood there, waiting, bleeding, decaying. She closed her eyes, gritted her teeth and stood back up on shaky legs, her strength threatening to leave her any moment.

"I'm not killing you and I'm not running away!"

"You already have." Her eyes snapped open, and suddenly the soldier was right in front of her, she instinctively backed away and lost her balance, falling on her rear end. _Maker..._ The glowing red eyes bore into her, and the soldier slowly pulled out the dagger from his chest without any hint of pain. Blood had spurted out and ran down the plate, dripping and then forgotten in the pure white snow that refused to change.

_Is it because we hadn't burned his body? _She stared with wide eyes as the soldier had brought the dagger back, high above his head. _Is it going to end here?_ Her hands trembled in the snow, her body screamed to dodge but fear froze every muscle fiber. "In Peace, Vigilance. In War, Victory. In Death..." The dagger had cut the air in slow motion and Cecilia closed her eyes, _this is it. _She heard the blade sink into flesh and a grunt, but felt nothing. _What?_ She opened her eyes.

_Sacrifice._

All she could see was a lithe frame, arms extended to the sides. The hood of the cloak was up and blocked the savior's face. She looked down and her heart fell as her eyes trailed down to the familiar over-sized shoes. _No... No, no no!_ She couldn't believe it, tears had instantly welled up and blocked her vision, the world was misty all around her. Swallowing the lump of dread down she croaked out, "Sera?"

The archer had turned her head to the side, the hood had fallen and she grinned, blood coating her teeth and dribbling down the corners of her lips, "Yes luv, saved yer pretty arse I did." Another groan escaped her lips as the soldier pulled out the dagger, and Trevelyan had rushed to catch Sera as she had fallen back. She pressed her hand to the wound and panicked when the blood had overflowed and trickled through her fingers. _What do I do?! What the fuck do I do?!_

"Sera!" Trevelyan had paid no attention to the soldier anymore and didn't see as the dagger came down again, the archer had extended her hand and blocked Trevelyan's face, the sickening sounds of flesh tearing and screams echoed in the air. _Fuck!_ The warrior kicked at the soldier's remaining good leg and heard a series cracks and crunches as the knee cap had been snapped backwards. The soldier fell away from them then seemingly disappeared into the snow much like the blood earlier, and Trevelyan brought Sera's hand back up to inspect the damage.

_Fuck, oh fuck, Maker please..._ The dagger had been firmly imbedded and to remove it bluntly meant severing nerves and possibly rendering the archer's hand permanently useless. _She's rather die than never shoot arrows again._ Her hands shook, her tears made everything harder to see and the white noise ringing in her ears threatened to explode her head. When she had gently rotated Sera's hand she saw the faint scars that marked her knuckles from the day she had punched the wooden post.

"We'll make it through this, luv." She looked at Sera, and the razor sharp eyes that were normally so bright and full of life now also bore the same hollow red dead glint. She grinned again, the red stained her teeth, "I'll frigging die just to spit in their faces." The small hand with the imbedded dagger went limp, slipped through her hands and fell to the snow with a soft thud. Cecilia froze, unable to bring herself to look at Sera's face. _No._

"Look up 'n' at me, luv."

_Please... Save Me._

"I **can't**."

Y_ou left me to die. _Trevelyan scrambled for courage and ignored the denial, the dread building up in her. It was happening, she was losing the one she loves most, she needed to see it through for Sera's sake. She opened her eyes and hesitantly glanced, her heart immediately faltered at the stained, pained, lopsided grin.

"At me, not past me, not ahead of me. At me. What am I to you?"

Trevelyan didn't miss a beat, and answered immediately, "My heart. My life. My world. _Please_ Sera, don't leave me."

"Ain't leavin' ya daft tit. Ya just told me yerself," She poked at Cecilia's sternum, "I'm yer heart right? Means I live in there. Means I'll always be here." Her eyes flickered with pain, but she remained strong, she slid her good hand up to the warrior's soaked cheeks, then to the back of her neck.

"One more kiss for the road, luv?"

"Sera no, _please_...!"

"Shut it. Kiss me already." Trevelyan squeezed her eyes shut and let Sera guide her, she tenderly kissed, afraid to hurt Sera anymore. _Love in me is what you breathe. _She heard and felt the vibrations of a disapproving grunt, and was pulled in harder to the hungry lips. _She's always hungry for more_. They parted, the radiance had been completely gone from Sera's face and her lips had been turning blue, signs of life rapidly flying away.

"Sera...?"

The archer croaked out, and forced one last grin, "**Idiot**_._ Luvin' ya s'what I do, not breathe." Her hand slipped from Trevelyan's neck, "Sera?" She didn't respond, "Sera!" Cecilia shook the archer, constantly calling out her name, _no, she's not dead, she can't be dead!_ Something within her snapped and emotions flooded her, boiling rage, despair, depression, she felt her sanity slipping away. She wrapped her arms around Sera's shoulders and brought the limp body up towards her, hugging her desperately and crying into her neck.

"Sera... Sera, Sera _please! _Do anything you want, anything! Hit me, call me an idiot, call me Droopy again, tease me for being boring, or mad, _anything!" _Her voice cracked, her strength leaving her, "Threaten you'll stuff me with arrows, or steal my breeches, _please... anything..._ Save me, Sera..." _Maker... Why would you take her back? She belongs to __**me**__, not you!_

Tears seeped through the kerchief on Sera's neck, the damp front had loosened the knot on the back and it slipped off. "Sera..." Trevelyan laid her back down and took the kerchief, clenching it in her fists. She looked back at the archer, her eyes were still open and for a moment she saw mischief in them. She blinked, and it was gone, replaced by the hollow emptiness. _Nothing._ She gently brushed her fingertips over Sera's eyelids and pushed down, closing her eyes, then laid the kerchief on her face.

_"You know, pain, like any emotion, can be turned off when you need it to."_

Next she worked on the dagger and eased it out, her heart and mind numbed, the blood didn't affect her anymore. Her mind descended into chaos as she worked on covering the wounds, Sera's voice rang loudly in her head. "_The day you died? I ran out of arrows making them pay, then it didn't matter anymore..."_

_How must it feel to not be able to choose one's life?_ She gripped the dagger tightly, hands shaking as she rose it to her heart.

_"Ya worry 'bout weird things. 'Course they hate dying, but people die. They hate killing? If someone lives, it means another dies."_

_What about when family dies? Or when a loved one dies?_ She pressed the tip of the blade in, cutting the clothing and feeling the prick on flesh.

_"I love you too, Cecilia."_

Trevelyan froze, _she's never said my name before, but why does that sound so familiar?_ She looked up, "Sera?"

_"That's my name, daft tit."_ She dropped the dagger,_ but her lips aren't moving, she isn't moving! What the fuck is going on?!_

"Sera!"

_"Open yer friggin' eyes ya daft tit! Quit fuckin' with me!"_

Suddenly Cecilia felt hands on her neck, she looked around, confused at what's gripping her. When she had looked back at Sera's limp body, she was sitting up, eyes closed, her hands squeezing tighter around her throat. _F..Fuck..._ Her air was cut off, her vision blurred and she was quickly slipping into the darkness. "_You left me to die."_

_Failure. You deserve this if you cannot protect yourself._

She raised her hand and touched Sera's pale cheek, "Take me home with you. I love you, Sera..." Her eyes shuttered close, her body felt lighter and the pitch black hole swallowed her, she smiled as she saw a bright yellow light at the end of the tunnel, covering her vision. _The Golden City. I'm_ _home._

* * *

><p>Was this chapter jumbled and confusing? Did it make you go "argh! What the bleepin' bleeps is going on?!" Great! I did my job then ;D<p> 


	8. Home is Where the Heart is

Kind Sir intheinkpot, I feel the need to ask permission to slap you before I hug you. You're always so dangerously fucking close with your reviews that literally makes me laugh and go ARGGGGGH at the same time, it sounds pretty weird. It's the equivalent of the honking donkeys down my road, and that is never a pleasant sound, not very ladylike and graceful if ya ask me...

However, fortunately! Your review on the 6th chapter saved you with your usual Cole tendancies so I'll keep the arrows in the quiver :P Glad to know I had some sort of effect though! Hope my winning streak continues :D

Also though my [piano] theory is extremely rusty I've included the terms that I [think I] remember. I'm not entirely sure what time frame Dragon Age would be in so I couldn't decide between a clavichord and fortepiano (or pianoforte) nor what sorts of songs would be appropriate but it's something I wish to really incorporate into Trevelyan's character especially when she reaches Skyhold. Anyways, here are the list of the terms and the song I played in my mind if you're curious, if not then enjoy the story everyone!

_Song: Bach, Air on a G string (piano arrangement)_

_Pianissimo: very soft_

_Mezzo-piano: moderately soft_

_Fortissimo: very loud_

_Sforzando: accented note, forced, marked emphasis_

_Crescendo: becoming louder_

_Perdendo: losing volume, fading into nothing, dying away_

* * *

><p>Sera had abruptly woken up to shaking and shouts, she immediately pushed herself up on her hands, shaking her head to get rid of the drowsiness and hovered over Trevelyan. In her half-dazed state she first deduced that the warrior was having an amazing kinky sex dream, what with the chanting of her name.<p>

Then it hit her. _Oh shite. Screamin' my name while asleep's never been good._ Her pupils dilated, adjusting instantly to the darkness blanketing the two. She leaned down and the scent of musky sweat flooded her, _she's sweatin' buckets. Fuckin' hate seein' her like this._

"I **can't**." Her ears perked up, _can't what?_

"My heart. My life. My world. _Please_ Sera, don't leave me." _What's she on 'bout?_

"Ain't leavin' ya daft tit. Ya just told me yerself, I'm yer heart right? Means I live in there. Means I'll always be here. Just got'to open your eyes luv. It's alright," her voice cracked, "I'm real. I'm right here. Wake up, Buckles!" Frustration was quickly filling her, she urged again, "oi! Snap out of it ya daft tit!"

She smelled salt and she peered closer, the warrior was crying. _No, fuckin' no... Hate this! _Guilt overwhelmed her, a frustrated sigh escaped her and she leaned down further, lips a couple inches away. _Dunno how to wake ya up without suffocatin' with tits. _

"Sera no, _please_...!"

"Shut it." Sera closed the distance, swiping her tongue along Trevelyan's bottom lip before softly pressing her lips down. She paused and opened her eyes, watching for any signs of Cecilia waking up. _Daft tit had an orgasm before waking up. Kiss won't do._ With a disapproving grunt at that thought, Sera weaved her fingers in the warrior's hair and pushed rougher, hungrily delving deeper into the warrior's mouth. _Wake up, Buckles, please. Wake up! I dunno what to do! _She pulled back and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, desperate not to cry.

"Sera...?" She froze. _She awake?_ _No her eyes are still closed. What the shite! What's it gon' take besides my tits or fingers Loony! _"Sera?" She felt Trevelyan's hands ghost up her arms, then to her shoulders, _what?_ "Sera!" Suddenly she was pulled down, crushed by the powerful hug and the smell of salt intensified.

"Oi! Buckles, snap out of it!" Sera's head was forced into the crook of Trevelyan's neck, the tears brushing against her ear before meeting her lips below. _Hate this taste, Loony, makes me wanna-_ "Sera... Sera, Sera _please! _Do anything you want, anything! Hit me, call me an idiot, call me Droopy again, tease me for being boring, or mad, _anything!" _Trevelyan's voice cracked, and Sera's resolve was shattered. She sniffled, a large lump in her throat formed, _don't wanna share your pain. Wanna take it away._

"Threaten you'll stuff me with arrows, or steal my breeches, _please... anything..._ Save me, Sera..."

"I want to! Tell me how, daft tit! I dunno what to do!" Suddenly the hold went slack and Sera immediately pushed herself back up, analyzing the restless and taut warrior's face and calling out all names that came to mind.

"Loony, Droopy, Silly, Buckles, Teetness, lion lady, honey-tongue," sobs choked her, she squeezed her eyes shut and continued with ragged breaths, "Daft tit, **stupid**, idiot! Luv, snap out of it!" She gritted her teeth, _maybe the ones she hates the most?_ "Your Worship, Lady Herald, Touched One, my Lady," she paused, "my lady... **Mine**. Come back to me, luv." _Nothing! What the piss! What's it gon' take?! _Her ears tinged red, _"I love you, Sera..."_

"I love you too, Cecilia." She noticed the warrior pause and tense jaw, _did she hear me?!_

"Sera?" The archer beamed, _she did!_

"That's my name, daft tit. Now open yer eyes, wake up an' look at me!"

"Sera!" _Piss, is she just hearin' what she wants to hear?! Fuckin'... __**Augh!**_

"Open yer friggin' eyes ya daft tit! Quit fuckin' with me!" Sera placed her hands on Trevelyan's shoulders and gave a light shake, _nothin', shite!_

"Take me home with you. I love you, Sera..." She panicked when she felt the warrior's heart thumping harder and faster, _piss, shite. What the fuck's wrong with her?! _She shook again, _can't wake up with tits all the time. O's will take too long. K's don't work._

"Buckles, wake up! Yer fuckin' scarin' me! Wake the fuck up! Open yer eyes! _Please_! Don't leave me luv, don't leave. Just don't fuckin' leave again!" In another desperate attempt Sera leaned down and crashed her lips into Trevelyan's once again. She wasn't aware of the position of her hands, nor could she tell if it was her shallow breathing or the warrior's. She parted and stilled, _what?_ Peering down, she saw where her hands were and the weak breaths hitting her cheek, _oh fuck!_ Immediately she slid her hands off to the side and had stared at Trevelyan's rise and fall of her chest.

"...-y?"

Sera's head shot up, razor sharp slits meeting and locking with confused green orbs. Her eyes immediately watered and her arms buckled, enveloping the warrior in a crushing hug. "**Idiot!** Stupid Droopy! Thought ya gon' stay asleep forever! What the shite was that about!"

Trevelyan, afraid to touch, hesitated in bringing her arms around Sera. Her numbed heart flooded with relief so painful she forgot to breathe, she still didn't truly believe what was happening. _I saw the Golden City... I'm home aren't I?_ The archer hailed incoherent curses and buried her face deeper into the Cecilia's neck. _She's alive?_ She lowered her hands to the curve of Sera's lower back, _is this home? The Golden c-_ she looked down and mentally kicked herself, the pieces all fell together now. _How could I have been so stupid?_

* * *

><p>"Golden hair."<p>

"What?! Make sense daft tit! Ya finally wake up an' first thing ya say..." Sera trailed off, voice hushing with each word spoken, "ya shouted my name the whole time..." Trevelyan chuckled but before she could explain anything Sera protested, "what! It wasn't the good shoutin'! I know! Ya tossed 'round and sweat a lot and..." realization dawned on the archer, "oh shite. Was it the good shoutin' then? Didn't know ya meant that type of stealin' breeches and stuffin' ya with arrows in bed, Buckles. So... Amazing kinky sex dream then huh?"

"W-what?! That's not the type of dre-"

Sera hummed teasingly and pushed herself up higher, weaving her hands in the warrior's disheveled hair, mischievous glee dancing in her eyes, voice low and husky, "naughty, Touched Herald," her tongue darted out and swiped Cecilia's upper lip before claiming her mouth. _Well, this isn't so bad. I guess it doesn't really matter,_ feeling a bit bold the warrior slid her hands lower and cupped Sera's ass, swallowing the giggles from the writhing elf above her. Suddenly, Cecilia felt giddy, and _alive_, really alive. _She's here, she's in front of me,_ her hands glide along the silken skin, ghosting her fingertips along Sera's spine. Mewls and gasps vibrate in her mouth, body arching and shivering under her touch.

Trevelyan smirked into the kiss, eliciting a growl from the archer, _it's like playing the fortepiano,_ she started to hum 'Air on a G string'. Trevelyan drummed her fingers along the side of Sera's ribs before lightly brushing her thumbs over the nipples once, feeling the shudder travel through Sera, _hmm, pianissimo._ She broke the kiss, swiftly bucked her hips up, grabbed Sera's arms and rolled to be on top of her.

Lingering kisses, careful caresses, racing heart beats, rising goose bumps, all of it to the metronome and song in her mind. She locked her eyes with the razor sharp slits as she gingerly lifted Sera's hand, planting a soft kiss at the pulse point of her wrist, reveling in the impatient sigh and the heated glare the archer sent her way, _mezzo-piano_.

Settling between Sera's legs she leaned down, hooking her arms under the thighs and lightly bouncing her fingers on the hips to the tune. The archer watched in both confusion and frustration, curious as to what the warrior was doing but impatient with the slow gentle touches. Without any warning she felt something thrust into her and she cried out, hands instinctively grabbing Cecilia's hair and fingers flexed. _Fortissimo_, Trevelyan grinned, closing her lips around the bud and gently tugging, humming stronger to vibrate.

Her fingers slipped into the silken heat and heard something caught between a groan and then whimper, _hmm. Sforzando piano?_ She alternated between pumping with her fingers as she bit the inner thighs gently, to circling and stroking with her tongue, noting the hips rocking helplessly against her and the moans that rang out. _Music to my ears, _she smirked, _the crescendo. _Curses, pleas, groans and sighs filled the air, _her body is the instrument,_ she felt tightening and tremors around her fingers and immediately she hooked her fingers then pulled. Sera arched and gasped, her voice gone as she unraveled, and Trevelyan prolonged the waves before gently bringing her back down. _Perdendo_.

The tremors eased into a dull throb and Cecilia eased her fingers out, proudly grinning when Sera whimpered at the loss. _She's alive, and I'm alive,_ she trailed kisses up Sera's stomach, breasts, collarbone, neck and finally her lips, lingering there. She pulled back and took in the sight before her, burning the image in her mind, _first the horse back ride and now..._ disheveled, panting, dazed eyes periodically shifting between green and brown. _Golden hair,_ Cecilia mentally chuckled, _I prefer this Golden City._

"Thank you," Trevelyan whispered.

"F-fer wha...?" Sera mumbled, her mind still reeling and body in the afterglow.

"For loving me. For still being by my side despite all that's happened."

"Oi..." Sera opened her eyes, her tired grin a beacon, "ya forget? I live in here," she lifted and smoothed her palm over Trevelyan's sternum, "always be in ya, luv." She snickered, "get it? In ya... C'mere you..." She pulled the warrior down and sloppily moved her lips, her jaw strained and fatigued, her throat parched.

_I'm home._

* * *

><p>So long story short, I had a mishap and ended up breaking my knuckles on my dominant hand which means updates will be even slower as I try to keep up with my left hand (hopefully this will only be for a maximum of 6-8 weeks if all goes well).<p>

I will progress the plot in the next chapter, yay Skyhold and then more adventures! I've been really eager to write out the ideas floating out in my head so I hope I haven't rushed the getting to Skyhold bit too much (or rather, lack thereof explaining how the band exactly gets there). Sorry for the delay and future delays!


	9. Places to Go, Tables to Break

Author's Note: This is going to be quite long so skip it if you wish, hopefully the longer chapter will make up for this for those who take the time to read it. I got PM'd a question and decided to answer it here for everyone regarding Trevelyan's dream. Now I'm not sure how everyone sleeps and dreams, but for me sometimes things that happen "outside" are randomly incorporated and then my whole dream changes. Sometimes I can figure out what it was when I wake up simply because I'll have an epic battle against zombies and as soon as I hear my mom saying "I'm going to work now" the dream will change or act accordingly. Battling zombies to all of a sudden plopped in my room doesn't make sense, well to be fair it doesn't make sense originally, but hopefully you understand what I mean :P

This is why some of the things Sera says outside are incorporated into Trevelyan's dream but not all of it is processed and filtered in. Why? This is something that I can't truly answer since I do not know the full theory behind it, so for now all I have to work with are my own experiences and to say is "the mind is a mystery." :)

Now, it's come to my attention recently that I was sorely, embarassingly mistaken about the use of the term "Golden Shower". Remember that time Sera asked to mark Trevelyan, and Trevelyan grumbled, mistakenly thinking Sera was going to mark her as tigers or bears do? Well. That's NOT what I meant at the end of chapter 8... Far from the opposite. When a close friend asked me if I understood the meaning, I genuinely inquired back "ain't it cumming?" (while forcing down the blush at the bluntness), and then realization dawned on me.

Oh. Oh fuck... Gold. Shower. Piss. **Fuck**. So! I sincerely apologize if I had mentally scarred those that did know the true meaning of golden shower, it's gone and away now D: In my defence English is not my first language! I don't know your fancy slang... Okay that's an excuse yeah it was stupid of me it was kind of obvious and easy to deduce the meaning. Dunno where my mind was at the time! Hopefully it won't ever happen again haha.

Also Selena, thanks for makin' me laugh, and thank you for actually remembering the little scenes from before, didn't expect it at all! I grinned at the thought of getting a miracle hand (so much so my cheeks hurt), but in my line of work if my "miracle hand" did things it shouldn't to my patients, I'd have a thousand law suits lined up on me ;P Yes, I HAD to outdo Sera, it was a burning desire you must understand! Now I know how she felt, I'll be able to describe it perfectly in the future now :P I agree on the smu-love. Yes, love. Oh how we love our lovey dovey things :P I'm hoping to progress the plot in a semi-decent manner so that I can satisfy both my fill and everybody's share of "adventure" and fluff! Now, on to business!

Enjoy the story :)

* * *

><p>They packed up. They traveled. Lo and behold, Skyhold! Insert smutty celebratory sex scene here. Ohhh how I wish I could progress the plot in such a manner!<p>

Suffocation was starting to become a daily ritual for Trevelyan. Waking up next to Sera, or rather being woken up by Sera is something of a bliss and hell situation. Last night Sera had fallen fast asleep during their kiss, _how she was able to move her mouth while knocked out is something I will never understand. _Cecilia pulled her head back and secured a gulp of air before being forced back into soft 'cushions'. _So clingy... _she grunted, _truthfully I can't say I mind._ She brought her hands and lightly brushed alongside Sera's ribs, smirking when she felt the jolt but groaning when her head jerked along.

"Lemme sleep Buckles. Don't be a dick," Sera mumbled sleepily and she peered down, "oh... ya really like my tits don't ya?" The archer eased her hold and Trevelyan pulled back. She looked up at Sera's face, _how much drool does she-aw shit I hope that's not in my hair._ Keeping as straight of a face as she could muster despite the awkward position she was in was proving incredibly difficult, other preferable ideas had crept into her mind.

"Sera, we have to get up and keep moving, and for your information you did this to-"

Sera mock snored, "not listenin'. Sleepin' now."

Trevelyan smirked, _I see how it is..._ She licked between Sera's breasts and gently blew air on the same spot, eyes dancing with mischief as she watched goosebumps form and the nipples harden in response to the cool air. "I know you're awake, Sera," said archer grunted in disapproval. Cecilia shifted positions and leaned on her elbows beside Sera's waist, she leaned down and licked the underside of both breasts, grinning proudly as she heard sharp air sucked in above her.

"How about now?"

"Nope," Sera whispered, _daft tit bent on drivin' me nuts. Wanna do somethin' for her and-_ she felt teeth brush lightly across her nipple, and then a moist warmth surrounding the other, "uhn-_fuck,_ Buckles..." she opened one eye and peered down, the sight immediately kindled the flame within her. _Shite..._ her mouth slightly gaped open, _fuckin' sexy..._ Trevelyan released with a sounding pop, her eyes resembling that of a predator promising all sorts of things. _When could she make that face? New name, Kinky._

"How about... now?" The warrior's voice was gruff and husky, and things weren't looking well for Sera anymore, what little control she had was rapidly flying away.

"N...Nope, ya-" lips silenced her, the simple, tender kiss had completely captivated her and all tension melted away. _Piss. Shite. Fuck. Can't think o' nothin' but friggin'... _The warrior parted, a soft gleam in her eyes reflecting off the morning light peering into the tent.

_"And now?" _Trevelyan whispered.

Sera grinned, "yeah. Awake now. Do that every time yeah? I'll wake ya up with tits, ya wake me up with lips." Trevelyan laughs and gives a brief peck, humming in agreement. She rolled over and slipped out of the pelt, "oi! Where ya goin' Buckles?"

"You're awake now right? I did say we have to get up and moving," Trevelyan slipped on the small-clothes then worked on the rest of her improvised gear. Sera groaned and turned on her side, back facing Cecilia, "not listenin'. Sleepin' now!"

Trevelyan walked over and ripped the pelts off, grinning madly and jumping back as the elf made a dive to grab the blankets back, "**Buckles**! Give that back now or **arrows**," Sera looked around, _shite where are my arrows?_

"Oh, these arrows?" Cecilia rotated her upper body, showing the firmly secured quiver on her back, "you'll need to get up if you want them."

"**KINKY!**" _WHAT. How in the world am I-wait I don't want to know._ Cecilia side stepped when Sera dove for her, watching in amusement as the naked archer pivoted and lunged again. The archer's frustration was mounting each time she missed. _When will she remember that-_

"Piss! Can't do yer fancy hand-to-hand shite!" _Ah, there we are,_ she chuckled, _scuffles are always fun, every day is always fun with her... I love her._ The archer lunged again, but instead of dodging Cecilia deflected the wrists downwards and stepped in, enveloping Sera in a hug. She stilled, confused at the sudden hug, "Kinky?" _Sigh. I'll ask her another time, but for now..._

"Love," she breathed, noting the sudden warmth emanating from Sera's ears, "Every day I spend with you makes me happy. You make me feel lighter, fill me with hope. When I'm not with you, I feel incomplete. I just wanted you to know-" she framed Sera's face with her hands and locked eyes with the curious sharp slits, "I'm hopelessly, helplessly, heedlessly in love with you. All of you. Only **you**." She leaned her forehead against Sera's, never breaking the eye contact, "I love you, Sera. Wherever the world takes us, whoever dares against us, we'll always be together."

_This again. Bees. Honey tongue..._ Sera felt her knees go weak, the flame taking hold of her face and she had no idea what to say. _Shite... Where'd this come from?_

"You can make the blue sky blush, and here you are blus-"

"**Not. Blushin**'," Sera seethed, "don't ya dare breathe a word of this to anyone Kinky..." she licked her own lips, a dangerous gleam in her eyes, "or arrows," she tilted her head and leaned closer, pausing when Trevelyan closed her eyes.

_Click._

Trevelyan's eyes snapped open and widened when she felt something slide over her shoulder and the weight off her back lifted. _Oh. Oh fuck. Oh hell no._ The archer leaped back in all her naked glory, placing the quiver on the ground and pulling one arrow out while reaching for her bow.

_Breathe. Always stay calm when you fight. Nullifying an enemy's attacks is the best form of defense. _Trevelyan ran forward, but her resolve shattered the closer she got to Sera and her now-chambered arrow, _fuck that! It's impossible to stay calm with Sera!_ She felt something graze her ear, and paled at the feral grin on the archer's face. Instead of charging ahead to try and snatch the arrows, Cecilia did the only thing any reasonable person would in this situation.

_Run like a wussy._ She dove out the tent flaps and rolled, digging her hands in the snow and scrambling to her feet. She was about to run again when dread took hold of her and her legs refused to move, _Sera's still naked. She can't be fucking parading around or she'll get sick!_

_"You're just jealous they'll see her naked." Shut up, mind! _Shouting from inside the tent immediately confirmed her fears.

"Oi! Ya gon' run like a pussy?!" _No. Wussy._ "Come back pussy!" _Wussy. _"Get it?! Come! Pussy!" _Fuck! Blushes and honeyed words are dangerous! _She looked around and saw some of the early morning soldiers looking to figure out what the commotion was all about. Her head shot back when she heard the tent flaps rustling and moving around, "Or I'll come!" Sera's cackles rang out, "by myself!"

"Fine! Just put the fucking bow down! I'll come back, just don't kill me!"

"Who's killing who, Herald?" Trevelyan froze. _Oh __**fuck. **_She could hear the rustling behind the tent flaps still, _she heard too then._ She whirled around and plastered her best fake smile.

"Look who it is! Good morning Sister Nightingale! Fare thee well?" Leliana's eyebrow rose and she crossed her arms, eyes narrowing, _oh fuck. Don't sweat, make sure you don't sweat, _there was one drop threatening to leave the harbor known as the forehead, and Cecilia's insides wrenched. _Sera better be fucking clothed at least. Even better if she saves me here._

"Yes, I am. More importantly I wish to know why you are purposefully avoiding my question," _because I don't want Sera to die then still kill me somehow,_ "why you're using thee and Sister Nightingale," _because I don't want to die twice,_ "and why your face looks akin to wishing I won't notice the sweat collecting on your forehead." _Is this woman the Maker?! What the fuck! Sera...!_ Trevelyan looked back, the tent flaps seemed to be shut even tighter than before, _she's leaving me out here alone?!_

"Ah... That's complicated but rest assured Spymaster, everything is under control. In any case, are our tents the last to be packed up to go? How much farther do we have until we reach the tower behind the mountain? Are the-"

"Yes, two hours of walking, and yes. We're all ready," Leliana shook her head and sighed, "however, there is something you must see." Her face darkened, a solemn look in her eyes warned Trevelyan it was going to be something she didn't like. She nodded and followed Leliana, bowing her head to those who momentarily stopped packing up to salute her. She watched the Spymaster from behind, _her shoulders are slouching more with every step we take._

"Leliana?" She blurted, holding her breath as the Spymaster turned around, one eyebrow arched and a look of confusion in her eyes. "I ah... Sorry that was inappropriate of me."

"Not at all, do not apologize. We're friends after all, right? Now was there something you wished to ask?"

"Ah..." _she considers me her friend? _The thought warmed her, and her resolve renewed, "are you... okay Leliana? You seem tense." The name felt foreign on her tongue, and she felt awkward being casual with the bard. Concern filled her when Leliana sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, rubbing her temples, _her tired eyes..._ Trevelyan walked closer, _her slumped shoulders..._ she wrapped her arms around the bard and pulled her close.

_"It's okay," _Cecilia whispered, _"it's okay to cry."_

Leliana looked down, hands sneaking up and tightly gripping the front of the warrior's coat, "I can't. My authority will-"

"Look around you. We're all equals here, I hardly doubt anyone will blame you for being human, Leliana. We're all here to support each other, you have my shoulder at any and all times. We're friends after all, right?"

"I'm alright," Leliana smoothed her palms out and gently pushed away, _how long has it been since I've been able to consider someone a friend, besides Josie? Do I deserve it after I've failed everyone? _"I'm sorry. The reason why I took you out here is because we cannot come to an agreement..."

"For what?"

"Look down the camp there, where the wounded are." Trevelyan squinted her eyes and focused where Leliana had pointed, and her heart fell, the lump rose.

_"Maker..."_ she muttered, she felt nauseous. _There's so many..._

"They may not make it," the Spymaster stated coldly, "if we stall any longer."

"Then what are we waiting for?! Maker Leliana, we need to move now!"

"We can't."

Trevelyan snapped, "**Why**?!"

"This is why we needed you. We cannot come to an agreement whether we leave the dead and come back later to burn them on the pyre, or to leave immediately. I strongly suggest we keep moving Herald, or els-"

Leliana's voice drowned out, the soldier from her dream had taken hold of her mind.

_It hurts... please, end it Your Worship, and run._

_I'm not killing you and I'm not running away!_

_You already have._

Trevelyan shook her head and ignored the doubts creeping in. She chewed on her lip, _why me? Why do I have to decide this? What do I do? Save the wounded or honor the dead? _She hesitated, "do we... have to leave them? We can't take them with us?"

"It'll slow us down and the weak will die, this is not the time for ideals! I can have my scouts mark where the bodies are and we will return later for a proper pyre ceremony."

_He'll only slow us down and get us all killed! You are still needed! This is not the time for ideals and worthless heroism!_

Trevelyan clenched her fists and looked back at the wounded and dead again. "Okay," she muttered, running her fingers through her hair, "mark the location, but before we leave I would like to honor them with a verse from the Chant of Light."

"At once, Herald." Leliana turned around, heart weary but face set in stone to hide it.

"Cecilia."

The bard stopped and turned her head, "Pardon?"

"We're friends right? If I can call you by your name, then I would like it if you did the same for me. I prefer my name over 'Herald' anyhow." Leliana's eyes softened at this and a smile tugged on the corner of her lips.

"Alright, Cecilia. I'll let my scouts know what they must do, everyone should be ready to head out in an hour."

Trevelyan nodded, and with a heavy heart she made her way to the dead. Several clerics had been around along with Mother Giselle and those who were friends with the deceased. She stood in front of the organized rows and knelt down, clasping her hands together. Her eyes stung as she scanned the bodies, some of them were people she had _known_ and talked with occasionally in Haven. Her voice weak and shaky, she started reciting part of the Transfigurations 10:1 and the other mourners had knelt and joined her.

* * *

><p>"The Light shall lead her safely,<p>

Through the paths of this world, and into the next."

_While you all suffered, I..._ Images of Sera writhing beneath her flashed within her mind.

"For she who trusts in the Maker, fire is her water.

As the moth sees light and goes toward flame,

She should see fire and go towards Light."

_Maker, I've no right to do this. Can't even keep her out my head when I need to._

"The Veil holds no uncertainty for her,

And she will know no fear of death, for the Maker

Shall be her beacon and her shield, her foundation and her sword."

_I never deserved the faith you've placed in me, you all never deserved this fate._

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up, releasing a breath she had not known she was holding. Sera stared back with soft eyes, an unfamiliar look on her face, the solemn sadness uncharacteristic of her. _I don't deserve you either. What do you even see in me?_

"Why ya cryin' luv? They in a better place now right?" _Huh?_ Trevelyan reached up to touch her cheek and felt the wet sensation on her fingertips. Sera leaned down on one knee and gently tugged on the warrior's wrists.

"C'mon Buckles... hate seein' ya like this. Yer Droopy an' Mopey again. We're alive. Here," she guided Cecilia's hand on her sternum, "ya live in here too. This is the best we can do for them now. Here, and now." Sera slid her arms around Trevelyan's shoulders and pulled her closer to her chest, burying her nose in the warrior's hair. All control Cecilia had broke in that instant, she gripped the sides of Sera's shirt and let everything out.

"Shh, luv," _she brings me up, she soothes me, why me?_ "Everything'll be okay. I promise, luv." _Why did you choose me? I don't deserve any of this. Why?_

Her voice was muffled as she tried to speak, "Sheraw?" she pulled back, her eyes puffy and snot frozen before it had leaked out of her nose, it made breathing incredibly difficult. Sera's voice hushed, speaking softly for only Cecilia to hear.

"Look 'round ya luv." She did, there had been something of a crowd watching, concerned. _Shit..._

"Ya ain't alone. Got me. Got them, too. I'm better though. By the way ya owe me a shirt when we get outta here. Lotsa snot, it's freezin' my tits." _Wha- _Her bewildered and flustered look did not go unnoticed.

"What?!"

"Relax yer tits!" Sera stood up and yanked on the warrior's arms, forcefully pulling her up, "c'mon. This ain't the place to be on yer knees, luv," her toothy mischievous grin calmed Trevelyan.

"We got places to go, tables to break. Let's go Kinky!" Cecilia paled, she looked around at some of the bystanders that shifted uncomfortably and coughed while looking away. _Fuck._ Any chance to stop and try to explain the situation immediately flew away as Sera interlocked her fingers with Cecilia's and started running, dragging her behind.

"W-wait, Sera!"

"Can't wait!" Her voice rang, "gots'to punish ya!" _Maker, she still remembers that?_

"Sera, I'm sorry for teasing you the o-"

"For huggin' Red!" _Huh? _"Forgot 'bout the other stuff. That too!" _Aw come on! _Sera abruptly stopped and let go of Cecilia's hand, she immediately missed the warmth from the small hand.

"Don't worry, Buckles," Sera turned around, "I'll never leave ya!" she beamed, then wove her fingers through Cecilia's again. "Come faster!" The archer snickered and dragged Cecilia again, _Maker... It never ends, evidently. _She smiled, _she's jealous of me hugging Leliana huh?_ _I'll keep that in mind._ With no time to bow to the saluting soldiers, Cecilia picked up her legs and charged forward in an attempt to keep up with the elf, but no matter how fast she ran it seemed like she was always being dragged. _She drags me out of my darkness. She drags me into the light._

Voices carried in the wind, unpleasant comments mainly about Sera, _if I can hear them so can she,_ she stared at Sera's back as they ran, _but she doesn't care?_ Her lungs burned and she gasped out, "why?" _That was barely-_

"Why what, luv!" The archer shouted back with no intention of slowing down, _she could hear that?_ Trevelyan stumbled but caught herself as they ran up the hill and continued on the trail, _still out of shape. The tower behind the mountain... we're almost there!_ It was getting harder to pick her legs up from the deep snow, her thighs burned and she accidentally tripped when she didn't pull her leg out. _Shit!_

"Sera dodge!" Instead of moving out of the way Sera let go of Trevelyan's hand and whirled around, arms wide, letting herself get tackled. Her laughter filled the air, _why? _Her smell intoxicated Cecilia, the soft lithe body below always had an effect on her. "Why did you choose me?" Sera tensed immediately, her face flushed. For once she hesitates, unsure, thinking.

"Shite, I dunno..." She mumbled, "in this whole screwed up world, where things are tits up and demons piss everywhere... I dunno. Yer the only thing that's been right, to me. Tried hard not to y'know, ya uptight an' broody all the time. Tried so hard I went nuts. Don't get it." She paused, peering down and then immediately back up, ears burning hot. "Iloveyou," she blurted, it seemed unnatural for her but she still said it with complete determination in her eyes. Trevelyan chuckled.

"You can sum it up in one sentence when it takes me a whole speech to get it out."

"Simple, innit? Love ya, I ain't gonna pretend like I don't. Don't give a shite what others think. Ya got no choice anyways," _huh?_ "Yer mine remember? Anyways this love thing ain't me, squirmin' with weird bees again. C'mon this snow's gon' make my tits fall off, wanna break tables already! I'll show ya why instead." She gently pushed Trevelyan's chest and unintentionally squeezed her breasts in the process, earning a choked moan from the warrior. She grinned, her sharp canines alight from the bright sun and a predatory glint danced in her eyes.

"Bit too early Kinky. But we could. Frig right here, would be sexy to hear yer screams echo. Hope it won't bring the mountains down on us, or-" Cecilia's face flushed this time and immediately she sprang up from the ground, then pulled on Sera's outstretched hands to lift her up.

"That's what gets ya red now huh? What don't want others to hear?" Sera smirked and leaned in close to the stuttering, blushing warrior, "too late, Kinky. They heard you an' me long ago. I hear 'em complainin' bout how loud ya are all the time..."

"Yes! Okaaaay! Got the point Sera! Let's march now, march-march-arrow-kick!" Trevelyan patted the snow off Sera's back and could _hear_ the grin when her hands wandered too low, _what's wrong with me? Why am I getting flustered now?_ Her heart raced uncomfortably, her legs felt weak, and she shook her head then brushed past Sera.

_I've done more to her, let her do more to me._ _Why am I having trouble touching or looking at her now?_ She dug her hands in the hardened snow and winced at the cold-biting sensation, _she wasn't joking about tits falling off,_ pulling herself up the hill when her legs faltered. _Stupid legs, stupid stomach, stupi-_

"Buckles?" The small and worried voice froze her, it was like ice-water being poured down her back. "Did I do somethin'?"

"It's not you, it's me," she gritted her teeth. _What's going on with me? _She hoisted herself up then crossed her arms, trying to warm her hands. The sound of crunching snow got closer, and the soft grunts intensified the anxiety she was feeling. Trevelyan closed her eyes and breathed deep to regain control. _Why?_

_"Simple, innit?"_

She felt her hands gently pulled out, and warm air blown on them. Her heart leaped to her throat when she opened her eyes, staring at the flushed elf who looked so sheepish yet determined in warming her hands. She blew hard and rubbed furiously, mumbling to herself, "daft tit," she whispered, "it's always been you from the start." _What? I don't understand._

_What's there not to understand?_

_"Iloveyou." _

_Ah..._ Trevelyan's gazed lovingly at Sera and reached out to her, gently cupping her face. She leaned her forehead on Sera's and whispered, "I love you, Sera." She brushed her lips lightly on Sera's nose, reveling in the archer's giggles and the heat emanating from her cheeks. Sera's hands slid over Trevelyan's, brown eyes sparkling and dancing with joy. _Would rather warm up my hands like this all the time._

"**Idiot**. 'Bout time ya said it awake..." _Awake? Bu-_

"Alright! All we gotta do is climb this shite hill right?! C'mon Kinky!" Sera pulled on her again, her renewed energy dragging both of them up high. _Sky._ Trevelyan grinned, _I am her earth, and she is my sky... _Grunting and dragging, pushing and pulling, it felt like ages before they finally reached the top. _Maker! Holy-_

"Shite! I thought ya said tower, Buckles! Not bloody fuckin' castle!"

_I thought so too..._ Cecilia was stunned, speechless, feelings of relief and hope flooded her. She looked behind her, the larger group was still far away, _perhaps another hour before they catch up? _She spotted one of Leliana's scouts near the trees and waved, then saw a glint of something flash back. _Good, they'll tell the others then._

"Let's go, Sera."

"Go where?"

Trevelyan smirked as she stared at the fortress, "places to go, tables to break."


	10. She Who Dares, Wins

Let's try and add a c) in there gee hee :P Get it?! Sometimes I scare myself with how easily dirty jokes come to mind now... Thanks for the tidbit about REM, only thing I vaguely remember is the stages and how it's great for creativity. As you can imagine I use this excuse often to sleep in as long as I can ;) Too bad I never dream about useful things to actually help me be creative when it comes to writing D: ah well, maybe someday it'll happen! Anyways grab some popcorn, sit, relax, and enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>"So... What now?"<p>

"Hold on, Sera, I'm thinking."

"Can tell. Poop face." Trevelyan's eye twitched, _can't deal with this now._ She looked at the large gate, _there needs to be somebody inside to turn that cogwheel there but-_

"Just climb it!"

"**What**?! Sera are you insane?! Ther-" Her eyes widened, the archer paid absolutely no attention to her and was gleefully climbing up the gate, "Sera! Get the fuck back down here! You're going to hurt yourself!"

"Can't stand -_hup_!- with a scrunchy face -_hah_- and do nothin'! No worries luv! Climbed everythin' in Denerim!" _Denerim? Maker I hope they had taller towers than this._

"Maker, fine! Just don't break your bones on the way down!" Sera froze mid-way up the gate, _oh no, she didn't even-_

"Way down?"

"Yeah? Where did you think the cogwheel for the gate was?"

"**PISS**! Was gon' turn it up here an' jump back on ya!"

"You'd give us **both** a fucking concussion if you jumped down from that height!" _And she'd need to stay there to hold it for me!_

"Well you're big and tough and woof! I'd be fine!"

"**What about me**?!" Sera's laughter rang out as she resumed climbing, "oi! Catch my stuff!" With one hand firmly grasping the metal gate, she unbuckled the quiver and bow strapped to it, then threw it down. _Shit shit fuck!_ Trevelyan ran forward and scrambled up the ledge, diving and rotating to land on her back as she caught the bow.

"Why'd you throw it down so hard, Maker!"

"So my arrows wouldn't fly out! Big guy upstairs got -_hup _- nothin' to do wit' it!"

"Your arrows are more importa-"

Sera's cackles echoed as she hoisted herself up and grabbed the ledge of an arrow loop hole, "**Yep**!" _Maker,_ Cecilia's heart was choking her at her throat, she watched wide eyed as the archer carelessly hopped around, fingers and calves visibly straining. "Oi! Catch me -_hup_- if I fall!"

"Don't fucking say that Sera!"

"Wha?! So ya -_hah_- won't catch me?!"

"Of course I will! But not falling at all is even better!"

"Betcha got a nice view down there!" Sera briefly stopped to catch her breath and looked down, "that why ya still layin' on yer back staring at me? Am I gonna be called _Your Worship_ now? **Kinky**."

_Wha-_ "I-I'm... I'm doing no such thing!"

"Suuuuure," her voice lilted teasingly, "alright! Almost there!" She reached for the top of the gate tower but couldn't quite make it, _piss_. She looked around, there were no stones jutting out nearby and no more arrow loops, _gon' hafta jump for it._ _Can't tell Buckles or she'll shite bricks- oh hey not a bad idea. Coulda climbed up that way,_ she snickers, _well here goes nothin'_. Springing from her ankles she leaped up and quickly grabbed onto the embrasure of the battlement, pulling herself up and ignoring the curses from below.

"Sera! Are you alright?!"

"Yeah! Just lookin'..." She crossed the tower and peered down, _aw shite._ "Gon' take me a bit o' time to climb back down luv! Gimme a few minutes!"

"Just be safe, don't worry about me! We still have time before the main group reaches us anyways."

"How much time!"

Cecilia looked back, the larger group was descending the hill now, "should reach us in half an hour, I think."

"**Piss**!"

"Sera! Are you alright?!" _Maker I'm going to have a heart attack soon, I can't see or hear anything up there!_

"**No**! We only got half an hour to break tables!" Sera hopped over the embrasure and gripped the ledge tightly, _gon' hafta let go an' catch the hole. Hehe... Hole._ She shifted her feet and blindly felt around for any stones jutting out, _piss, all or nothin'. Wanna break tables._ She let go and her heart leaped up to her throat as she fell, cursing at the feel of stone scraping against her palms. Finally she hooked her hand through another arrow loop, and heard a pop at her right wrist. _"Fuck, _always the same hand..." she mumbled and slowly descended, gritting her teeth every time pain radiated in her wrist.

_Almost at the gate,_ she dropped down again to the stones that stuck out more, her lower body hanging in the air. She bent her neck to the side and looked under, grinning at the sight of Trevelyan's panicked face.

"Maker! Sera warn me next time, I wasn't sure if you...!"

"What, from seein' me?! Bet ya like me jumpin' on ya like that. Hehe, get it? Ju-"

"Jumping on me, yes I get it, more importantly are you okay?"

"Wrist hurts a bit. Nothin' I can't handle. Pulled it a little is all. By the way jumpin's more important." Sera swung her legs forward then back, developing momentum before she let go and grabbed for the gate. She climbed down quickly and jogged over to the cogwheel, using her whole body weight and sliding her feet under to pull towards her, "bloody shite's heavy! _Hah_, Buckles, next time let's -_hup_- bring Bull. Maybe mayhem ain't a bad idea anymore."

Trevelyan chuckled, "Here I'll crawl under, try not to drop it on me okay?" Sera grunted in agreement and held the cogwheel, gritting her teeth from the burning in her palms and stinging in her wrist. Noticing the quivering in Sera's arms, Cecilia slid the bow and arrows under and crawled as quickly as she could. She winced at the loud clang that rang behind her as the gate slammed back down.

"Shite! Never doin' that ever again. Next time yer climbin'." Her right hand was gently pulled out and she looked curiously at the warrior inspecting it. "Whatcha doin' Buckles?" Trevelyan rotated the archer's hand, palm facing up. Sera screamed and yanked her hand back, protectively guarding it, "what the _fuck_ Kinky! What'd-"

"**Idiot** I said be careful didn't I?! You hurt your fucking wrist! It's swelling up too, where's the pain?"

"Everywhere," she moved her wrist up then down, "don't get it, it don't hurt whe- _shite!_" When she closed her hand pain radiated everywhere, Cecilia took her hand and inspected the ulnar side, tenderly pressing at the groove beside the bony bit sticking out. Sera hissed and yanked her hand back again, "quit it! That shite fuckin' stings!"

_She can still move it, so it can't be the bones, must be a ligament tear._ "We'll have to ask the healers to-"

"**No magic**."

"Sera if we-"

"**No**."

"Leave this injury alone you're going to-"

"Saaaaaid **no**."

"Have a lot harder time shooting arrows. It might even be impossible if it's bad enough."

Sera stilled and looked hesitantly from her wrist to Cecilia, "yer serious? Ya can't be. Really?"

Trevelyan ran her hand through her hair and sighed, "yes. When the others come we'll ask Dorian to check it out, okay? You're comfortable with Dorian now."

"S'pose so..." Sera grumbled, "wonder what happened to 'miracle hand' though..."

"What? Never mind I don't think I want to know, make sure you don't use that hand at all right now. Give me a minute," Trevelyan walked over to the ledge of the bridge and ripped the sleeve of her coat, making two pouches by packing snow inside and tying it. She walked back over and gently placed it on Sera's wrist, "hold it here, okay? Now lift your arm and hold it up at your heart," Sera snickered, _Maker, she's probably thinking about breasts. _"Good, now try to hold this smaller pouch here with your right thumb, for your palm," she sighed, _can't shake this feeling off,_ "alright, now flatten your left hand over and hold the pouch tighter to the wrist."

"Shite Buckles, the scrapes ain't a big deal."

Frustration tinged Cecilia's nerves but she repressed it, "it **is** a big deal to me."

Sera chuckled, "y'know you've don-" she cut herself off, eyes widened and guilt flooded her when she saw anger flash through the warrior's eyes as they fixated on her kerchief.

"Yeah. Don't need to remind me." Cecilia snapped irritably, then turned around and looked past the gate, _they're almost here, perfect. _She took a deep breath and rotated her head, raising an eyebrow as she watched the archer. Sera was glancing down, shuffling feet and kicking small pebbles towards her. _Is she nervous? _Suddenly her head shot up, uneasiness in her eyes.

"My bow and ar-"

"No. You can't shoot, Sera."

"Just strap it on me anyways. Feel more comfortable. Need 'em..." she muttered the last part under her breath, "_feel safer..._" Cecilia nodded and walked behind her, looping her arm underneath Sera's arms to guide the strap over her shoulder and around her waist. _Can't believe she did this to herself, told her to be careful, and yet..._ she stared at the nape of Sera's neck, smiling when she saw the red tinge hiding underneath the uneven hair cut and the cloak. _She's so cute when she's embarrassed about these sorts of things. She can make the sky blush with the way she talks but here she is..._

She leaned in and kissed the back of Sera's neck, "I'm sorry for getting mad at you, love," she whispered. "Just worried every time you hurt yourself, especially your hands..."

"Still have my tongue." Sera stated and Trevelyan sighed, _leave it to her to miss the point._

"So, I'm more important? You'd rather have me instead of arrows?" The archer stilled. Cecilia could _hear_ the gears turning in her head, _think I might see steam soon_, she chuckled.

"Relax love, I'm just teasing you. The arrows," she looked down and fastened the strap tightly against Sera, "are part of you. I'd never ask you to choose or give them up."

"...d" _Hm?_

"What was that Sera? Didn't hear it."

"Saaaaid... _Would_."

"Would what?" Cecilia genuinely inquired.

"**Argh**! Ya doin' this to me on purpose ain't ya! Stupid, are ya done back there?! C'mon ya needa open the gate!"

"Oh, yeah..." Trevelyan lingered behind Sera's ear and gently nibbled the tip, reveling at the heat that intensified, _can't get enough of her_. Her hand glided down to Sera's hip and pulled her closer, then slid her other hand under Sera's chin, fingers lightly brushing the back of her ear. She tilted the archer's head towards her to the left, leaned down and swept her tongue along the soft lips, silently asking for permission. Sera reached up with her good arm and weaved her fingers into Cecilia's hair, complying and parting her lips.

_Fuck... Gate..._ the coil wound tighter and tighter, lust was rapidly clouding Sera's mind. She grew more insistent in her kiss, catching the warrior's tongue and briefly sucking on it, reveling in the groans that vibrated through. _Gate..._ _Fuck._ She forced herself to pull back and catch her breath, "_Buckles_," she whispered, "g-gate... Then tables." The rumble of Trevelyan's chest against her back soothed her and at the same time spurred the fire in her.

"You? Responsible? Is it the end of the world?" Trevelyan laughed when Sera lightly punched her shoulder and stared at her in mock-annoyance, "dick."

Cecilia chuckled and walked towards the cogwheel, ignoring the dried blood on the handles and forcing down the concern welling up in her throat. _Sera's fine now, she's fine._ She placed her hands on the handles and begin to pull the wheel to lift the gate. "Don't have one Sera, don't think you'd like me if I did either."

Sera paused, then grinned, "could change my mind. Dorian's nicer than you. Nice hair too." The gate slammed back down with a loud clang and Sera winced at the look on Cecilia's face, _oh shite... Those eyes..._ She licked her lips, _fuckin' sexy when she gets jealous. _She smirked when the warrior mumbled excuses about the cogwheel being slippery, and attempted to lift the gate again.

"He takes care of me every time I'm hurt or sick. Easy on the eyes too. Funny, isn't droopy or broody. Could lose the fancy rich tit stuff though," _she's gettin' pissed. Good, angry sex is gon' be amazin' later. _"wonder what it'd be like to be taken-" The gate slammed shut again and Trevelyan stomped towards her, gripping her head and crushing her lips down. _Fuckin' A!_ The possessive assault made her mind go hazy, legs threatening to buckle beneath her, and it ended just as fast as it started. She whimpered when the warrior parted, ragged breaths and lungs burning for air.

"Not **fucking** funny Sera. Don't you dare tease me like this ever again. You're mine, **no one** is ever allowed to have you, hug you, kiss you or even touch you. Only me, understand?" _More possessive than me huh? This'll be good for punishment later. _She patted Cecilia's cheek, "dunno, ya hafta show me whatcha mean Kinky," she darted back and grinned when Cecilia growled, "gate first. Show second."

_Maker, she's driving me insane!_ Trevelyan whirled around, angrily walked back then gripped the cogwheel, pulling with all her strength and wishing it was just done and over with already. She peered out to the side, _across the field. Roughly 5 minutes till they're here. Soon as Bull's here he can hold this stupid fucking thing for everyone._

She stole a glance in Sera's direction, _she's still got that stupid fucking grin! I'm going to wipe it off her face after I'm done here, make sure she knows not to ever tease me ever again. And punch Dorian after he heals her even if he didn't do anything, make sure __**everyone**__ understands! _The anger coursing through Cecilia's veins burned hot and helped get the gate up in no time; the great-sword smacked against her from the sudden force and jerking movements. She stole another glance at the grinning archer innocently waiting, her eyes sparkling with mischief and anticipation, _swear on the Maker, I'm going to show her._

Cassandra ran up and placed her hands on the cogwheel to help ease the burden, "Herald, are y-"

"Get Bull here. On the double. **Now **please Cassandra, I can hold out for a little longer. He'll be able to hold this gate open for everybody."

She nodded and looked at Sera before leaving, "Sera, are you-"

"She's fine. Just get Bull and make sure Dorian gets his ass here too," Cecilia seethed, and Cassandra's eyebrows rose. _I've never seen the Herald so infuriated before, Sera's smiling... This does not bode well at all._ "Right, at once." Cassandra ran back to the group and helped take the pack off Bull's shoulders, passing along the orders. Cecilia watched them and saw the worried looks they exchanged, _fuck now they know something's up, guess I wasn't exactly subtle... Who cares, I'll deal with it later._

The mischievous aura behind her was grating on her nerves, all she could think about was dragging Sera away and having her way with her whether the archer liked it or not. She stiffened immediately, _Maker, what's wrong with me? Anger and desire... "Need you Cecilia," _images of Sera tossing her head back, knuckles white from gripping the table so hard had made Trevelyan's hands slacken on the cogwheel, _shit!_ She caught herself before the gate fell but her mind wouldn't stop wandering. _No way she would have said my name but maybe..._ She looked at Sera, _would it be weird to ask her? She'd probably laugh and give me another nickname. Lame-o, or Dumb-o, or... Wait I'm supposed to be pissed at her!_

"Boss?" Cecilia blinked, confused when she was snapped out of her reverie by the large Qunari.

"Oh, uh, Bull, can you hold this? Thanks, where's Dor-" she turned her head, Dorian had already been healing Sera. _What? When did he..._

"Boss, you were spaced out for a while there, are you okay? Stood here calling out to you but you never let go of the wheel. Maybe you should get some rest?" She looked down, her hands were covered by Bull's, a small "oh" escaped her and she slid her hands out, "thanks Bull..." she mumbled, _Maker, my face feels hot._

Sera snickered at Cecilia then waved her now-healed hand around, rotating it and forming a fist to test it out, only a dull ache remained now. "Thanks pretty boy!" She winked at the confused mage and grinned when she felt hot eyes burning through her, _jackpot._ "Oi Dorian, let me kn-_wah!_"

The archer was suddenly tackled and lifted by her waist, _huh? Why m'I seein' Kinky's a-oh._ "Oi! Put me down Kinky!" She looked in front of her as she was carried away, _why's pretty boy on the ground with Kinky's sword?_ Trevelyan growled and bounced Sera, adjusting the position on her shoulder, "**no.** Told me to show you after the gate, right?" Sera laughed, lightly hitting her hands on Cecilia's back, "show me, not attack me! Lemme walk!"

"**No**." _Shite, she's actually kinda scary now..._

"Piss! Why?!"

"Because you'll run away."

"Why wou-"

"I warned you didn't I? Qui audet adipiscitur, because now I'm about to fuck you so hard you'll never be able to walk again."

_Oh..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Oh __**fuck**__._


	11. Time to Play Music

Author's Note: I'm glad you really appreciate and have enjoyed the story thus far Aignis! One of my favorite things while writing is also incorporating the random tidbits of knowledge as well, it's good to know the seemingly useless information isn't as useless as I thought :P I truly appreciate your review and if I may say so I also find it funny to interact with people, but I'm biased :P

You give me far too much credit, however, I don't truly have a talent for sweetness and most of the speeches were a by-chance inspiration as I wrote them. I wish I had a concrete answer for you regarding inspiration, but I don't. These ideas randomly pop into my head from time to time, but I find the most consistent and easiest way for me to sit and think of something is when I'm listening to music. Dreams help too if they ever make sense :P but it's mostly music if I'm stuck and want to think of something decent to progress the plot before getting into the nicer fluffy bits (so if my Skyhold progression is rushed, it's because I'm impatient lol).

I also think that you should sit down and just write whatever comes to mind, it's a great outlet and it's also pretty fun most of the time. Even if they're jumbled thoughts, write them down! They may connect with one another sooner or later (or at least that's how I write my stories: in separate parts until the middle inspires how I can create the start or the end). If you are comfortable with me, I'm more than happy to read what you've got and give [constructive] feedback and my perspective/opinion. I can't sit here and just write random tips because I don't actually have too much to offer as I'm still learning myself, however I encourage that you still try nonetheless! I hope this helps you at least a tiny bit!

I'm definitely looking for some constructive feedback on this chapter because I'm not too confident that I made things flow as smoothly as I'd like to, it's certainly a sub-par chapter. I'm hoping the next one will be light years ahead better with the idea I've got in my mind though! Anyways, on to the story! Sit back, relax, and hope you enjoy!

P.S. Assuming my Latin's hopefully correct, "Vitae Delicatae"_ should_ mean "a life of luxury". If not then that's how I intend it to mean :P

* * *

><p>They had reached the second gate and the cogwheel was beside it, Trevelyan had stomped over and roughly pulled on the handle before quickly darting out her hand to the next handle.<p>

_Holy shite! What the fuck! One hand?!_ "Oi, Buckles, relax yer tits!"

"**Shut up**." Trevelyan adjusted Sera on her shoulder when the archer had started squirming and lightly punching the warrior's back.

"Let me down! This ain't fun anymore!"

"**Fun**? You called this **fun**, Sera?" Each word was laced with venom. _Shite, this is gettin' really scary._ When the gate was up, Trevelyan lowered her shoulder and Sera fell to the ground, the quiver and bow dug into her shoulder blades and lower back, _fuck! Shite!_

"Ow! Ugh shite, oi y-" She stopped, watching in awe as Cecilia had taken the nearby rope and looped it around the cogwheel, one hand holding it and the other hand weaving the rope in between the handles before rapidly finishing it with a bowline knot. _Good with hands,_ she quietly snickered, _in more than one way._

Satisfied the rope was holding, Cecilia briskly walked through the gate and left Sera by herself. The archer scrambled to her feet and followed her, cautiously analyzing and keeping her distance, _can't tell what's on anymore. _She looked around the fortress, _shite, place's fallin' apart..._ _Huh?_ Uneasiness filled her, the warrior she had been following was no where to be found, "Buckles?"

She saw something move above and her head snapped up, eyes focusing and just barely catching a glimpse of Cecilia heading inside the main building, _piss! How'd she run up all those stairs so fast?!_ "Buckles! Wait up!" Sera bolted to catch up, lungs heaving at the end of the first staircase, _shite, piss, bitch, fuck, balls!_ She crossed the arch and pivoted, starting on the second staircase, _piss, she's nuts to have made it here when I wasn't looking._ The doors weren't completely open and she squeezed through the small crack then scanned inside, razor slits adjusting and dilating to scan the dark environment.

Sera stalked along the halls silently, ears straining to pick up any clues on the warrior's whereabouts. "_Buckles_?" She hesitantly whispered, "this ain't fun. It's scary now. Come-" her voice cracked, "_back..._" The archer hailed curses when she accidentally tripped on a pile of rubble, then pushed herself back up, frustration welling within her. _Huh?_ Another door at the end of the hall seemed to have been open, and upon closer inspection Sera saw a handprint disturbing the dust that caked the handle.

Suddenly a high pitched clang echoed from beyond the door and Sera forced it open in a panic, _fuck, more'f this shite!_ Sera sprinted up the stairs and headed into a spacious room, freezing when she saw Trevelyan sitting on a bench, hunched over... _What's that? _Cecilia's shoulders were tense and Sera walked up, placing her hand on the warrior's shoulder. "Buckles~" she whined, "ya alright?"

"I am now." Trevelyan spread her fingers and pressed down on the object, the crisp high pitched sound rang out. _This made that noise? _Curiousity filled the elf and she reached down, fingers smoothing along the maple keys, "what's this thing?" She pushed down roughly, the harsh sound made her wince and jump back, "shite! What the fuck!"

Trevelyan chuckled, "it's a fortepiano. Never thought I'd actually get to touch one ever again. Brings back memories..." Her eyes downcast, mind seemingly wandering off before turning her attention back to Sera. The elf was covered in dust and had a couple of scrapes on her knees, she sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry for worrying you, I needed to get away as fast as I could..." _Before I actually hurt you. _Trevelyan chewed her lip. _No matter what, you always find me..._

Sera tilted her head, "did a mighty good job. Didya choose all the stairs ya could find?" She huffed and crossed her arms as Cecilia laughed, _dick,_ a wolfish grin spread across her lips, _punishment's gon' be good_. Trevelyan rose from the bench and disconnected the half-stick prop, closing the lid of the piano and coughing when the dust scattered. "Pure luck I found this. Almost glad," she chuckled, "that I was running away from you."

"Make up yer mind Buckles," a familiar predatory gaze swept across Sera's eyes, she walked towards the warrior and lightly shoved her against the piano, "running..." Her hand glided over her own breasts before resting on the quiver's strap at her shoulder, a light spark traveled through her at the hungry look in the warrior's half-lidded eyes. She licked her lips and leaned in, razor slits staring intensely and taunting Cecilia with her face inches away, "or fucking."

"S-Sera..." Trevelyan's eyes were fixated on the archer's hand resting on the strap, her hands itched to touch and explore and her body gently hummed with desire, _with the thoughts I had earlier..._ She looked up at the archer, _would it really be okay?_ _Even_ _after I abandoned you again?_ A series of creaks and voices echoed in the distance snapped the two out of their moment and they both looked at the door.

"Piss."

Cecilia sighed and gently pushed Sera away by her waist. She leaned away from the piano and looked at her apologetically, "sorry. I should go back to the group, I need to be there if we're going to plan on what happens next." She brushed past Sera and swiftly exited the room, leaving the elf before she could protest.

Sera raked a hand through her hair, "_shite_," she breathed, "what was that look Buckles?" She looked down at the piano and hovered her fingertips over the three in the center that had the least amount of dust. She gently pressed down, the noise softly vibrating and muffled under the lid, _ain't this the one that was really loud before I got here? She musta slammed down hard,_ _hehe... Slammed_, she sighed, _was 'bout to till she ran 'way again._

"Thought I wouldn't notice, Mopey? Looked at me the same way's this thing," she pressed another key, "don't get this shite," she experimented by hitting a half-key, "I sound better than this." Her hand fell back to her side and she looked at the door, "yer eyes were hollow again..." Memories flashed in her mind, each confusing her more and more as her mind spiraled down.

_I need to be alone._

"Just like when ya left."

_Leave, Sera. That's an order._

"Need you, Cecilia..." She mumbled, and suddenly her heart constricted, intense fear welled up within her, "what the-" _What happens if I don't see you again? _She froze, and she felt like she was being strangled. Her muscles seized up and her legs buckled beneath her, _what if you leave again? _"Fuck! What's fuckin' wrong with me?!" Sera grabbed at the cloak and hugged it around her tightly, _what if I'm alone again?_ "Don't leave, Cecilia..."

Tears flowed freely and rolled down her cheeks, soaking through the cloak clenched in her fists. She looked back up at the door, hiccuping and struggling to breathe while the room spun around her, white noise threatening to explode her head. "Please come back..." Darkness clouded her vision, her body was sapped of all it's strength and she slumped back, her head slamming with a resounding _crack_ against the corner of the bench before hitting the floor.

* * *

><p>Trevelyan had walked outside to the courtyard, she saw that people had already begun clearing out the rubble and unpacking equipment after tents were set up, <em>huh, that was fast.<em> She spotted Solas and descended the staircase, approaching behind him. Solas turned his head and nodded, a smile gracing his features, "magnificent, isn't it? This place is known as Skyhold."

"How do you know that?"

He chuckled, "the Fade, remember? Many spirits wander here and have told me." Solas glanced at Cecilia, "pardon me, Herald, but you seem unfocused and troubled. Is something the matter?"

_I ran away. I left her again. _"Nothing's wrong," she lied and folded her arms behind her, standing attention like a soldier as she watched the people below. Uncomfortable under Solas's hawk-like gaze she coughed to clear her throat, "I'm going to go check up on everyone then survey the fortress's defences after." She started walking away before Solas had caught her wrist, "Solas?"

"What did Sera do?"

_Maker, everyone blames her..._ Anger surged through Trevelyan and she yanked her wrist back. "Sera didn't do anything," she seethed, "why does everyone always blame her first? I'm the one that fucking messed up!" She stomped off and ignored the looks she received from her comrades, brushing past Cassandra when the Seeker tried to reach out to her. _It's always me that fucks up!_ Her legs burned as she climbed up the debris-ridden staircase, stumbling when it'd crack under the force of her steps. _She's never done anything fucking wrong!_ She walked to the edge of the battlements and looked out at the mountains in the distance, _so then why did I abandon her __**again**__? Why did I lie to her? _"Why am I always hurting you?"

"Hurting who?" The gruff voice surprised her and she jumped before whirling around, Blackwall had stared back with a confused look on his face, but didn't press for answers when Cecilia had looked down. He walked up beside her and leaned against the merlon, looking over the battlement. "We'll be able to see Corypheus from miles away." Cecilia glanced at Blackwall, _he's not going to interrogate me?_ "He's not going to get the better of us again."

Blackwall frowned, his tired eyes bore into the young warrior and his voice dropped, "we lost good soldiers that day... Loyal men and women. And when he came after you, he really made it personal." He leaned away and came closer to Cecilia, slamming his fist down into his hand, "I swear, I'll take that twisted bastard down even if I have to **die** to do it."

"You and I both, Blackwall. Let's just try to avoid the dying bit, yeah?" The hearty laugh from the grizzled warrior warmed Cecilia, she always felt at peace with Blackwall. The warden glanced sideways, analyzing Trevelyan carefully.

"So, what now?"

"That's a good question, Blackwall... I," she sighed, frustration gnawed on her nerves again, "I don't know. I just don't **know**. Where do we even begin to fight back Corypheus?"

The warden stroked his beard and hummed thoughtfully, "first and foremost we must try to understand him and his motives, to fight without a strategy is the fastest route to failure." He glanced at the younger warrior, her shoulders have slumped, her eyes downcast and fists clenched. He walked towards her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Corypheus has thrown you to the wolves. You have returned to lead the pack. I admire that in you... You're never a victim, but always a fighter. You're strong because you've always fought alone, but look around you now." He rose his hand and pointed to the survivors below, "loyal men and women follow you, as do I. They do not trust you because of the mark on your hand, but because you know the way, you go the way, you show the way."

"But I don't know anything! I stumble and always make mistakes and-" Blackwall laughed and Cecilia looked at him, utterly confused.

"If you're not making mistakes, then you're not doing anything. One must be courageous enough to admit mistakes, smart enough to learn from them, and strong enough to correct them. Use what you think have been your failures as your stepping stones. It's how you handle adversity, and not once have I ever witnessed you giving up and quitting. Most things that have been accomplished in the world have been by people who never stopped trying even when there seemed to be no hope left."

Cecilia took the words to heart and smiled, more often than not Blackwall had always managed to surprise her, "So, I haven't failed then?"

"Not from what I can see Herald, no."

"I just found a million different other ways that didn't work?"

Blackwall's booming laugh echoed, "hah! That's one way of looking at it!" He paused, then looked at the young warrior straight in the eye, "you see the light even when we're surrounded by darkness. You are hope, Herald, and that is all that we need to fight. 'You are who you choose to follow.' Someone told me that once. Took me years to understand what he meant. One thing I will say about your men: they're passionate. Devoted. You inspire them. Build on that foundation, and you will have an army that makes nations tremble."

"You know gramps," she grinned when she saw Blackwall's eye twitch, "you're awfully talkative today."

"And you're awfully somber, Serah. Is there a reason why you're out here instead of with Sera? Unless she's aiming arrows at me from somewhere, but since I was allowed to put my hand on your shoulder I'm assuming she's setting up pranks or shooting somebody else."

Trevelyan glanced back at the hall, eyebrows furrowed together, _I haven't seen her come out yet unless there are different exits..._ _what is she doing?_ "Ah, well I was with her, but... I left her to check on things out here."

"And she didn't follow you?"

The questioning was beginning to make Cecilia nervous, "no."

"Why?" The accusatory tone pushed her over the edge, "I don't know, alright? Maker, everyone keeps asking me the same thing! I'll go look for her after I speak with the advisers on our next move. Good day, Messere." She briskly walked away and shrugged off the feelings, trying to control the wave of emotions teetering up then down and distract herself from the doubts that crept into her mind. She saw the counselors gathered around a make shift war table underneath one of the larger tents, soldiers running to and fro clearing the larger debris littering the courtyard.

* * *

><p>Trevelyan chewed on her lip as she made her way to her advisers, each step seemingly increased her concern for Sera and a terrible gut feeling she just couldn't shake off. <em>What am I doing?<em> She bowed her head and listened to the endless list of issues Cullen and Leliana had brought up, however her mind wandered throughout the entire meeting. She glanced around, eyes peeled for the archer and her heart faltered each time she didn't spot Sera. Soon the counsel was dismissed; Cullen and Cassandra had left to issue orders and to help out the soldiers, Josephine and Leliana had entered the fortress hall to inspect and see where they could set things up.

Cecilia had walked around and searched for Sera, briefly stopping to help remove debris or to check on her comrades. Inspired by their strength and advice they offered and relieved that they were alright, she gave up looking in the courtyard. She decided to head back inside the fortress hall to the room she had left Sera, _perhaps she stayed there? Highly unlikely, she'd never stay in the same place for this long. _She sighed in frustration, _lost in a place this large, I hope she's safe..._

She placed her hand on the door frame and gave a slight push, when suddenly a scream tore through the air and a crash echoed behind her. By reflex she reached for her great-sword until she remembered she had abandoned it, and instead pivoted to enter fighting stance, hands raised and body prepared to spring at moment's notice. Whirling around she saw Josephine standing on top of broken planks, she had a sheepish look on her face and Leliana beside her had covered her mouth to stifle her laughter, "sorry Herald... I- ah..."

Leliana couldn't hold it in and her voice tilted teasingly, "she saw a spider. There is no trouble, Cecilia..." her eyebrow rose, her eyes danced with delight, "at ease, soldier."

The warrior sighed and instantly tension flowed out of her body, she couldn't help but smile. "Really? A spider, Ambassador?"

"It was as big as my **hand**!"

Cecilia looked at Leliana, who had shown how big this supposed spider was with the space between her fingers. Trevelyan squinted her eyes to see, _that doesn't even look like half a centimeter._ She shrugged, "there will be many of them, I guess that's another thing to add to our to-do list. I'll personally see to it that I exterminate each of them, okay Ambassador?"

"That's such a relief to hear that! More importantly, where were you heading? Leliana and I have yet to explore that room, so far we've mapped out where we can station our new war room along with our other centers of operations."

"Ah..." Cecilia looked at the door, "I've been in there already actually, and I found something that both of you may like as well. A fortepiano, and it's quite a spacious room in there. Perhaps one of you will enjoy having that as your quarters?" The Spymaster and Ambassador exchanged looks Cecilia couldn't decipher, and before she realized what was happening both of them were side by side her dragging her by the arms and up the stairs. "Hey! What are you two doing?!"

"Oh come **on**, a piano and a large room? Think of exquisite decorations, silk curtains and a nice fireplace..." Josephine had rambled on excitedly about other objects to be added and the warrior had been completely lost. Leliana had smirked, "vitae delicatae, Cecilia. You need to be pampered a bit." _Huh? I don't want to live in a fancy room, or have a luxurious life..._ Finally they had reached the room, Josephine and Leliana wasted no time in pushing the door through. Gasps and muttered curses rang loudly in Cecilia's ears and she turned around to see what was going on.

Red trailed from the corner of the bench and swirled with the yellow on the floor, and Trevelyan's gut twisted painfully, she felt nauseous. Red clouded her vision as she pushed away from the Spymaster and Ambassador, stumbling towards the archer with all due haste. _Sera..._ Her legs threatened to buckle on each heavy step, her whole body quivered and she choked out curses, "Sera! _Fuck_," she knelt down and ripped off the bow and quiver strapped down, carefully cradling the archer in her arms, "I'm so sorry, _I'm so sorry..._"

She gently ran her fingers through Sera's hair to inspect the severity of the damage, _because I left you alone I..._ Suddenly Sera was taken from her, Leliana had grabbed the elf and placed her on the ground, yelling orders at Josephine to get help. White noise rang in Cecilia's ears and when she looked down her hands had been shaking immensely, _because I ran away you... _Her voice echoed in her mind and she looked up, Leliana's mouth had been moving but she couldn't hear her. Concern was etched in the bard's eyes, fear painted on her features replacing the normally composed face.

Leliana had reached out and shook the warrior by her shoulders, yelling at her to snap out of it, "Sera will be **fine**, Cecilia, Josephine's gone to get Dorian and-" _she's as white as a sheet,_ the bard marveled, _she cannot hear me._ She rose a little higher and inspected the piano keys, _fingerprints, did Sera play?_ Inspecting the floor near the bench she saw large prints disturbing the dust and debris, _she was already on the ground before she fell against the bench? _

Leliana looked back at the archer and ran her fingers behind her head, working her way down her neck and feeling for any other injuries, she paused when she felt around the cloak. _Feels heavier, _she took off her gloves and felt the material, _it's still damp... _she leaned down to peer closer at the archer's face, _dried tear stains. _She sighed and looked back at the warrior who was still silent and shaking, _something happened between them._ The bard rose to her feet and walked over to Cecilia then knelt behind her. She hugged the warrior and whispered in her ear, "it's okay. Sera will be okay," the tremors and ragged breathing got worse, _to sit here helplessly not knowing what to do..._ Leliana mused, _just like when the Warden had her nightmares..._

* * *

><p>Trevelyan clenched and unclenched her fists, gritting her teeth until her jaw hurt and clicked at the ears, she heard <em>something<em> and tried to focus on it, _accent... Leliana?_ _Warmth..._ She tested by abducting her arms and felt a bit of restrain, _held. _Her eyes scanned at the motionless body before her, the white noise and darkness threatening to take hold of her, _she's fine, Sera's fine, she's breathing. _

Sucking in large breathes and exhaling slowly, Trevelyan counted up to 20 and soothed her fraying nerves, the shock was beginning to wear off. She tensed when she felt breathing hit her neck and she tilted her head to the side to look back, opening her eyes after. "Lel...iana?" She choked out, "what are you doing?" The Spymaster released her hold, a smile gracing her lips, "welcome back." _...Huh?_

"**Red**." Trevelyan's head snapped forward, _what..._ Sera had been sitting up, scratching the back of her head. Josephine and Dorian was behind her, the archer looked dazed but fury flashed and shined in her eyes. _What happened to me? When..._ relief flooded Trevelyan and suddenly all thoughts ceased, her body sprang into motion and she tackled Sera.

"Wah! Buckles what the-"

"Shut up, idiot!" Cecilia was on her knees and wrapped Sera in a crushing hug, hands weaving through her hair and shoving the elf's head closer. She buried her nose in Sera's hair and inhaled, the smell calming her further, "idiot..." the sounds were muffled, "**idiot**!"

"Oi! I ain't the only one! Le'ggo!" Sera grinned and her hands came up to tickle at Trevelyan's sides, _Kinky's back..._ her ears tinged red, _shite everyone's watchin', can't kill Red now either... _Her hands skitted up higher and she fisted the sides of Trevelyan's shirt, _she's back._ Sera sniffled, _shite c'mon..._ "o-oi... Le'ggo Kinky or..." she stilled when she felt vibrations humming along her body. Suddenly the top of her head was starting to feel damp and Sera noticed the blood on the bench behind Cecilia and Leliana, _shite, did I hit my head?_

She reached up to touch her head but her hand had slid on something soft and wet, _huh?_ "Buckles?" The archer gently pushed away and realized what she had touched instead, "why ya cryin', daft tit. Ya always cryin' when ya see me. My face really that sad?"

Cecilia chuckled and smiled brightly, not caring about the tears flowing down her cheeks, "I'm relieved, love," Sera's eyes widened, _oi! There are people her-_ Trevelyan framed Sera's face in her callused hands and leaned in, lips lightly brushing, "_fucking_," she muttered.

"W-wha...?"

"Nothing," Trevelyan grinned, "just made up my mind." She looked at the others, "please excuse us, we have important business to conclude." Leliana and Josephine nodded and rose, exchanging playful looks and whispering something under their breaths as they walked out. Dorian had hesitantly lingered, a guilty look swept Cecilia's face, "ah... Before I leave, may I ask-"

"I'm sorry for hitting you, Dorian, it was... Unwarranted."

"Quite, especially with the blunt object that used to be called a sword. I'm rather relieved you haven't been sharpening it or-" _the sword!_

"Where is it?!"

"The big guy with horns is taking care of it for you. I wouldn't dally too long, he may just steal it from you," Dorian winked when Sera shot him a glare and he laughed as he walked out, "don't worry, imp."

Sera clenched her teeth and shot a warning glare at Cecilia, "don't ya **dare **leave, Buckles."

"Oh? So you can dare, but I can't?"

"That's no-" Sera was silenced with lips crashing down on hers, and immediately melted at the contact. She growled when Cecilia parted, "Bull can keep the sword for all I care. The most important thing is right here in my arms."

"H...Honey-tongue," Cecilia's eyes darkened and a wolfish grin slowly swept her features, Sera shivered, _shite... Just that fuckin' look an'... _the archer glanced back at the piano and an idea hit her. She rose to her feet and pulled on Cecilia's arms, forcefully yanking her up before shoving her towards the piano. She unbuckled and ripped off the cloak before she swiftly crashed herself into the warrior, face inches away. Sera nibbled on Trevelyan's bottom lip and groaned at the taste, her razor sharp slits narrowed and lust danced in them.

"Time to play music, Kinky."

_Vitae delicatae..._ Cecilia mentally chuckled, _**this** is my life of luxury._


	12. Windows and Curtains

To begin, I am terribly sorry for such a delayed update, and I'll spare the excuses since they don't really matter in the end. What I can promise you now is that now that I have a one week vacation (yay reading week) I plan to do nothing BUT write to catch up on both last week's worth of chapters and this week's worth as well. Let's get down to business! Sit, relax, and enjoy :)

* * *

><p><em>One week later.<em>

_Insert steamy smutty scene here ;D Jokes._

_But really, one week later!_

Skyhold was beginning to look much better, most of the debris had been removed and renovations have been going smoothly. Trevelyan was helping out with manual labor for the most part, leaving the decorating and assortment of furniture to Josephine and Leliana. _Don't ask me about curtains,_ she grumbled as she heaved a couple of long logs on her shoulder, _how should I know about them?_ _Don't even want any curtains, I want to see outside._ She walked over and stacked the logs on top of the other material near the would-be tavern, though it's already set up with it's own bartender and the usual patrons despite the building's poor conditions.

Trevelyan sighed, _why..._ She looked up at the window and saw Sera's back facing her, _why does she insist on living in the tavern?_ With another sigh slipping past her lips Trevelyan shook her head and wiped the sweat off her brow with the back of her hand. Every time she thinks she's understood Sera, something happens and then she feels like she's never known the archer at all. She clenched her fists and she felt something snap within her at this epiphany.

_Fuck this,_ she shoved the door open and made way inside the tavern, briskly walking past the bard who had called out for whatever reason this time. _Fuck this!_ The stairs creaked and moaned under the weight of the warrior's steps, she whirled around the post and locked eyes with the curious elf as she made her way to Sera's room. Before the archer opened the window and tried to escape from the perceived impending doom, she found herself pinned to the now-closed door and staring down into eyes filled with pain and fury.

"Buckles, don't get what's on but-" she gasped when she felt a searing mouth clamp down on the meaty junction between her neck and shoulder, "fuck!" _What the shite! _"K-kinky, not that I-_ah piss_-'m complainin' bu-"

"**Shut up**." Cecilia kept the death-like grip on the archer's wrists, and hooked her fingers at the collar of Sera's shirt. In one swift motion she ripped down, the laces pulled apart with little resistance and she yanked the shoulder straps off. Wasting no time she immediately dove down and took one nipple in her mouth while roughly kneading the other. The archer squirmed in the air and yelped; the coil of desire wounding tighter and tighter with each flick of the tongue, the fire licking her nerves with each pinch, roll, or squeezing of her breasts. Sera managed to open her eyes amidst all the moaning and gasping to take a look at Cecilia, the disheveled warrior was focused and hellbent on her climax.

_Fuckin' hot. Fuck! _Her pupils had dilated, lust swirled in the now-black orbs and the chuckle vibrating around Sera's breast had her see-sawing on the edge of bliss as curses tore from her throat. Cecilia released Sera's nipple with a resounding pop, amusement dancing on her features as the archer whimpered and growled at the loss, "always wearing such revealing, tight clothing Sera." Her face inched closer but backed away when Sera tried to kiss her, taunting her relentlessly. "Provoking me, playing coy, driving me _fucking_ insane. What did you think I was going to do? Watch while you dance around me forever?"

"I-" Cecilia pulled then slammed Sera against the door, "**shut up!**" The warrior slid her hands into Sera's tights and slipped her fingers inside the slick, wet folds and Sera's eyes rolled back, head smacking against the door frame. Groaning at the mix of white hot pain-pleasure coursing heavily through her veins Sera gave up and resigned to her fate, letting wave after overwhelming wave crash down on her. Her head tossed from side to side, her lungs struggled to replace all the air she cursed out and her fingers curled, nails digging into Trevelyan's knuckles and drawing blood. _When was she all about power-play?_ Sera mused as she slowly settled down to the afterglow, her body still thrummed with delight and lust despite feeling utterly exhausted. _Fuck,_ her eyes shuttered close,_ punishment... _

Trevelyan gently brought the archer down and cradled her, hooking her arms underneath Sera's neck and legs then pulling her close. She turned around and walked carefully, shuffling aside the cushions and books that littered the floor, _she reads?_ Guilt gnawed on her again, _I don't know her at all do I?_ She looked down at Sera, the archer was already fast asleep with drool trailing down the corner of her mouth, lips curled into a smile on her content face. The warrior lifted her leg up high to avoid hitting the bow on the low table, crossed over and slowly lowered Sera down to the cushions on the bench without disturbing her.

She smoothed Sera's hair bangs back and planted a soft kiss on her forehead, the overwhelming guilt choked her. _I couldn't restrain it again,_ her eyes stung, _what is wrong with me? _"Do you know," she whispered, "what I did last night?" She paused, hesitating, "I looked up at the stars..." _I wondered why the night sky looked so different without you by my side. How the same sky seemed dull and not as bright,_"...and matched each one with a reason why I love you." _How can I say I love you when I lash out at you?_

Her eyes lowered, a solemn look sweeping her features when she saw the goosebumps on the archer's skin, _I'm always more focused on myself than you. _She looked behind her and saw the shirt split into two, _I'll have to re-lace that but for now,_ she stood up and pulled on her over-shirt then gingerly draped it over Sera. Trevelyan's fingers hovered over Sera's chest and the pit of her stomach twisted, _fuck_, she raked her hand through her hair and let out a frustrated sigh. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ She turned around and walked over to Sera's shirt, the stirring in her stomach had grown stronger as she attempted to fix the strings on the shirt, _why am I still like this? She means more than this..._

Cecilia glanced over her shoulder as her she weaved the strings through the loops absentmindedly, _why do you insist on staying here, in this tiny room? Don't you hate being caged in?_ She folded the shirt when she was done and placed it on the low table beside the bow, then wandered to the window and looked out into the courtyard. _My room isn't fancy, made it cozy for you, the piano, the fireplace... Could maybe play for you, if I was able to again._ _Could be your blanket, your pillow,_ frustration welled within her again and she repressed the urge to wake up the archer for answers. For the entire week every time she has tried asking Sera, the elf would deftly avoid the conversation and then avoid her when things had gotten heated between the two. _You're always running._

She paused, _or is it me who's running?_ She knelt down beside the archer and tucked the shirt in tighter, _we're always running circles around each other._ "You're kind of," she quietly whispered, "sort of, basically..." she reached under the shirt and blindly felt for Sera's hand, cupping it tenderly, "pretty much always on my mind." Leaning down she inhaled, eyes closing at the soothing pine smell, _always smell like the earth, _she chuckled, _you're more 'elfy' than you think, though you'd shove an arrow up where the sun don't shine if I said that._ Snores lightly rang in the air, and Trevelyan ruffled the archer's hair before standing up. "Sweet dreams, love," _I'll figure this out later. _She hesitated before opening the door, _they all must have heard what happened,_ she looked down, _and they'll wonder why I'm in my sleeveless shirt._ _Too late now,_ she shook her head and opened the door then swiftly closed it, making sure nobody caught a glimpse of Sera.

Ignoring the looks and the heat threatening to erupt from her neck, she descended the stairs quickly, dizzy with all that just happened. Maryden the bard had been singing but it sounded strained, nervous and unnatural. _They definitely heard, then. And if they heard that means soon the whole camp will know. Leliana will interrogate me, Cassandra will chastise me, Vivienne will lecture me, Solas..._ She sighed, _pointless to worry now, it's been done._ She smoothed her palm on the door and pushed, heart faltering and stomach sinking when she saw all four of her advisers outside huddled in a circle. _Shit, that was fast. And even the Commander and Ambassador are here... _Trevelyan wanted to bolt when Cassandra waved her over, _best get this over with,_ she walked over and the other advisers left with smiles on their faces. Her gut feeling intensified, _if both Cullen and Leliana smiled, there is definitely something wrong here._

Everything that happened next seemed to be going in slow motion but at lightning speed at the same time, and Trevelyan was at a loss of words. One minute she was having a casual conversation with Cassandra and next she was standing at the top of the stairs looking down the courtyard with many hopeful faces staring back at her. _What the fuck?_ She looked incredulously at Cassandra, trying to process the wealth of information flooding into her brain. _Leader?_ She looked out into the crowd again and words echoed in her head, _an army needs more than an enemy. It needs a cause. _Trevelyan looked behind her at the tavern, _but... what cause?_ Glancing at Leliana gave her a small amount of comfort, the bard's eyes softened and gave her a reassuring smile. Hesitantly the warrior reached out to the offered sword, fingertips lightly brushing the intricate dragon cross-guard, _impressive work... Did Harris do this?_

"There would be no Inquisition without you. How it will serve, how you lead, that must be yours to decide." Cassandra stated, and Cecilia's gut twisted. _Leading, serving, my decision..._ Her palm closed on the notched grip and she lifted the sword, inspecting the etched fullers, _light, sturdy. Harris had the tools to do this? _The sun reflected off the sword and the warrior looked at her mirror-image in the sword, her eyes shining bright with fear. She inhaled a shaky breath and she looked at the tavern, _what would Sera do?_

Mentally, she chuckled at her own answer, _I bet she'd say "piss" but... she's always fighting no matter what. _Trevelyan cleared her throat, her resolution steadily building within her and her voice stern, "this isn't about some greater message, we have an enemy and we have to stand together." The warrior looked back to the crowd, _this is what the Game trained me for,_ her legs shook and her stomach fluttered but she pressed on. "We'll do what is _right_. The Inquisition will fight for all of us!"

"Wherever you lead us." Cassandra smirked and walked beside Cecilia, addressing the crowd below, "have our people been told?" _Wait, what?! Everybody knew but me?!_

The Ambassador stepped forward, pride seeping in each word, "they have. And soon, the world." _The world?! Oh fuck, this means Sera... _Her stomach flopped and nausea jumped at her throat.

"Commander! Will they follow?"

Cullen reacted instantly without any hesitance as he turned around and faced the crowd, "Inquisition! Will you follow?" The crowd roared and cheered, and Cecilia's face grew hot as the fluttering feeling intensified. "Will you fight?" Trevelyan couldn't stop the smile taking hold of her face, she looked back at Cassandra only to find the usually stoic seeker mirroring her smile.

"Will we triumph?!" Something moved in Trevelyan's peripheral vision and her head immediately snapped to attention, _heh, too cute..._ her smile widened and she grinned at the elf that was now wearing her shirt. She couldn't see Sera all that well but judging by how the archer was hesitantly making her way towards the commotion, she seemed confused. Suddenly the nervous feeling took hold of Cecilia again, _what will Sera think of me as Inquisitor?_

"Your leader! Your herald! Your _inquisitor!_" Snapped out of her reverie with the roaring of the crowd, Trevelyan hoisted the sword up high in the sky, adrenaline and fear coursing through her system. Calm and collected on the outside, a nervous wreck on the inside, _will she still be with me?_ _Will she stay? Will she still love me? _Cecilia looked back at the sword, her reflection stared back at her. _After all that I've done and now this, I can't imagine she'd want to stay..._ _Inquisitor? Leader and Herald? This is all too much even for me._

"A word, _Inquisitor_?" Leliana's voice tilted teasingly, amusement danced in her eyes when Trevelyan shifted uncomfortably and glared at the Spymaster. "Don't you dare start with me, Leliana. We're sticking to my name."

"That will cause dissent among the others, you must be respected," Cassandra stated sternly. Trevelyan sighed, _of course, this is my life now whether I like it or not, I have to act the part._ She nodded in agreement then followed Leliana up the stairs and into the fortress, most of the debris is gone and the rickety scaffolding now decorates the hall. They had climbed up the spiral tower to the bard's new center of operations, birds, reports and wine littered the place and the place felt stuffy, suffocating. _She's working here? She's insane!_

"Cecilia." _Hm? Oh._ The Spymaster was looking at her inquisitively, curious and concern etched into her eyes. "I've had numerous _interesting_ reports, to say the least."

"About what?"

Leliana sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Sera. You don't know why she's been avoiding you lately, do you?"

Cecilia froze, _she's been watching that closely?_ "Why do yo-"

"She heard what we talked about in your chambers, Cecilia." Trevelyan's stomach dropped, _oh fuck..._ Everything was beginning to make sense, the pieces of the puzzle fit together inside the warrior's mind. _I have to fix this, and fast,_ she bowed to Leliana, "thank you very much for this, Leliana. Remind me that I owe you anything you want after this." Her blood froze instantly at the coy smile gracing the Spymaster's features.

"...Anything?"

Cecilia gulped and she instinctively stepped back when the bard advanced towards her. Her whole body screamed to get her out of there immediately but her legs felt like lead, anchoring her in position while her mind raced ahead. _What is she doing?_ The gleam in the Spymaster's eyes resembled that of a hunter cornering their prey, ready to strike at any moment. As she shifted backwards once more she came into contact with the wall, the stairs beside her on the left. Her heart pounded so loudly she was sure the bard could hear it, especially since her smile was turning into a knowing smirk now.

_What do I do?! _The warrior looked down at the stairs and commanded her legs to move, but still stood paralyzed. The Spymaster was now directly in front of her and leaned in, Cecilia closed her eyes, _what the hell is she doing?!_ She tried to blurt out her refusal but instead stuttered, her jaw refused to move and her mouth uncoordinated. The thick Orlesian accent echoed in her ears, "next time don't _fuck_ Sera so loudly. I had to convince the scouts and everyone around that you two were practicing close-quarters combat." Trevelyan's eyes snapped open, a look of disbelief as the Spymaster cheshire grin widened.

"Was it... Really that-" Cecilia coughed, the heat threatening to take hold of her face, "loud?"

"I was able to hear it from up here when I was surveying the courtyard from the balcony. It didn't help that the window in Sera's room was open."

_Oh fuck..._ Cecilia sighed and Leliana stepped back, chuckling, "it's okay, nobody actually suspected anything. It's hard for the soldiers to believe that the Herald and Inquisitor would actually-" Leliana immediately cut herself off as the flash of anger tore through the warrior's eyes and her forehead creased, her shoulders tense. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, trying to repress her temper as she seethed, "just because I'm any of these things does not make Sera any **lesser**! She's-"

"She's a thief, Cecilia, you must understand where the soldiers and clerics are coming from."

"Why! They don't bother trying to understand where she's coming from! You of **all** people should understand that Leliana, it's not like I don't know what you used to be. You were like her before!"

Leliana snapped, "I was **never** a thief."

"Right, you were an assassin, a bard hunting nobles for sport. Completely fucking better, Leliana." Trevelyan turned on her heel and stomped down the stairs, ignoring the Spymaster calling out to her. Her fury clouded her judgement, _why does everyone always think the worst of Sera? There's always fucking something,_ she stopped at the bottom of the tower's stairs and took deep breaths to calm herself down. Regret came crashing down on her as she realized the weight behind her insult to the bard, she sighed and tugged at her hair bangs, "**fuck**," _I fucked up, as usual. Some leader I am._

"Inquisitor?" Cecilia looked up and met a pair of curious ice-blue eyes. _Great. Let the lectures begin, all that's missing is Vivienne._ "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Solas. Just a little bit stressed about this Inquisitor thing amongst many other things."

"Primarily Sera?" Her temper flared and she clenched her fists, her eyes wild with fury as she glared at the mage. _Nonchalant, uncaring, he doesn't even care to see how much this constant accusation hurts!_ She gritted her teeth and spat out, "that's none of your-"

"I could not help but hear the argument that echoed throughout the whole fortress. It is everybody's business now, Inquisitor. However even if I do not agree with the relationship, it is your choice and I respect that. The loyalty Sera has to you is entirely unexpected as well, and I don't doubt you two feel strongly for each other. She goes to great lengths to make you personally happy as oppose to the vulgar things she used to do to make only herself happy."

"Yeah well now she's going through great lengths just to avoid me," Trevelyan blurted out, then realized who she was talking to. _Why did I tell Solas? _She looked at Solas pleadingly, "I don't know what I did. Is it because of this Inquisitor thing you think?" _Why am I confiding in him? I already know why Sera is avoiding me and it's not this. _She kept going, waves of emotions crashed down on her and the words tumbled out, "sometimes I just want to give up. I'm just not the leader everyone expects me to be, I'm not strong enough. I feel like I'll break at any moment, but I have no choice in these things anymore, I..." She looked down, tears threatening to spill from her eyes, _I'm weak, all I ever do is cry now. I've broken my vow how many times now? No matter what I'm always falling down in the same stupid hole of fear and pressure._

Solas reached out to her, he felt incredibly uncomfortable in situations like this and a lump of guilt welled up within him. He placed his hands on the warrior's hunched shoulders, "to start, I don't know why Sera is avoiding you, but I'm sure you will find out soon enough. She is not the type to hide secrets even if her life depended on it," Trevelyan chuckled and nodded in agreement, wiping at her eyes and looking up at Solas as he continued speaking, "the beginning is always the hardest. Strength is not about how much you can handle before you break, but rather how you handle it after the break. You were given this life because you are strong enough to live it, and you never know how strong you are until being strong is the only choice you have left."

"But what if I disappoint everyone? What if I'm not the leader they want? What if I fail?"

"You will fail," _fail at lots of things, nothing new. _"And you may be disappointed when you fail, it's natural and it is inevitable. However, you will be doomed if you don't try. The strongest among us are the ones who smile through silent pain, cry behind closed doors, and fight battles nobody knows about. You have naturally rallied the people together despite the things you have been constantly struggling with. What you do is remarkable and I find myself admiring you constantly, and I'm sure everybody else feels the same even if they won't admit it. Especially Sera."

_Sera... Admires me? No way, that's just not possible._ Trevelyan let out a heady sigh, "I highly doubt Sera admires me, Solas. But..." She chewed on her lip, "thank you very much, I appreciate you looking out for me even though you disapprove of the relationship. I'll reflect on your words as well."

Solas smiled and let go of the warrior's shoulders, "if you like I can teach you some meditation techniques, Inquisitor-"

"Cecilia. I feel really awkward every time my friends call me Herald or Inquisitor."

_She regards me... as a friend?_ Solas tried it out, the word felt more foreign on his tongue than the titles, "Cecila."

"No, Cecilia."

"Celilia."

A light headache was beginning to form, "Cecilia."

"Celia."

"Now you're just doing this on purpose, Solas," said mage chuckled.

"I assure you I would not do something as rude as that."

The warrior nodded, her voice lilted teasingly as she walked away, "sure, sure. You know you and Sera are not so unlike each other as you like to think." She smirked when she looked back and saw Solas's eye twitch, then waved the back of her hand at him, "thanks for the offer, I might just take you up on those meditation techniques when we're free later. For now I'm going to go confront Sera."

Solas smirked, unable to keep the subtle tease out of his voice, "make sure you close the window this time, Inquisitor. Perhaps you should consider blocking it as well? People can still see even if you've closed the door." Cecilia froze momentarily before briskly walking away, her face flaring up at Solas's laugh. _Is this why Josephine and Leliana asked me about curtains? _She grinned, ignoring the confused looks from the others as she strolled down the fortress hall and into the courtyard, _that's another reason why I don't want curtains then. I want to see outside, and others to see inside._ She mentally chuckled, her eyes darkened and heat pooling at the pit of her stomach as she got closer to Sera's room inside the tavern. _She does this to me without even doing anything,_ anticipation filled her as she opened the door and stepped inside, eyes scanning the empty room.

_Huh?_ The bow from the table was missing, a note replacing it instead. She picked it up and unfolded the note, a long red handkerchief fell out and she swiftly caught it. There was a drawing on the note that seemed like it was supposed to resemble fire. Below it was scribbled 'catch me if you can', with another crude drawing of Sera and her tongue sticking out, 'bring the red.' She looked around for more clues, Sera's shirt had been missing but she had seen no signs of her own left behind. _Fire... That could be anywhere. Outside? Inside? Her shirt and the bow's gone too, so what does all this mean?_ Glancing back at the piece of red cloth in her hand gave her an idea, and she rushed out the room immediately. Cecilia grinned, _you can't stay away from me forever, Sera._


	13. Red Handkerchief

Always a step ahead intheinkpot and Aignis :P The conversation was meant to be vague in that manner so that Trevelyan can figure it out with Sera rather than with Leliana. I'm not sure how others deal with their relationships, but personally I like to resolve my conflicts head on with the person I have an issue with rather than talking with others.

Trevelyan becomes confused with Solas and asks anyways despite having clues on why Sera is avoiding her, simply because of the overwhelming pressure and not really sorting through the Inquisitor business in her mind just yet. Even though not enough time has passed for Sera to actually react to the Inquisitor business, it's the first thing in Trevelyan's mind and she asks without thinking, if that makes any sense. So, no worries! You haven't misunderstood a single thing :) All in good time I promise, when I mention these sorts of things!

As for the reviews do not worry about a single thing, it's great to read from you but don't feel obliged to review _every_ chapter, that's just nuts lol. I understand about school (blah, I wish it was over myself!) and the blizzards, oh christ when will they stop? This extreme cold's a pain in the ass with the wind too, I was being an idiot yesterday and went outside with my dog in -40 with just a tank tops and shorts, so god damn cold I actually coughed when I inhaled D: I love winter, and I love the snow, but not the cold! Guess it can't really be winter without the cold though so I can't complain anymore lol. Let's stop this longer-than-usual note and get down to business already!

* * *

><p>Trevelyan had ran up to the battlements, her heart feeling light and her competitive spirit kicking in. <em>I'll find her if it's the last thing I do.<em> As soon as she reached the top she scanned the courtyard, eyes honing in on the fireplace inside the stables. _There! The fire!_ She sprinted back down the stairs and across the courtyard, chest heaving and legs aching as she descended to the lower level. She tore through the stables and looked around for more clues, then spotted something red on Blackwall's carpentry table. Trevelyan walked over and gingerly picked it up, it was only the red handle of the chisel, she sighed and looked around once more. _Fire... Bring the red. Where?_

"Inquisitor?" Cecilia snapped her head to the source of the voice, _Blackwall?_ Not wasting anytime, she blurted out the most important question in her mind, "where's Sera?"

The grizzled warrior tilted his head in confusion, "I... don't know? I haven't seen her lately. Is everything alr-" Cecilia ran past Blackwall immediately,_ not here then. Where else could she be? _She ignored all the concerned looks and ran around the back stairs, entering the kitchen._ Is she setting up a prank somewhere? Is this a fucking prank?_ A rush of anger tinged her nerves but she repressed it immediately, focusing on scanning the surroundings and ignoring the cooks studying her. _No_ _red, only fire._

She looked at the cooks, _why is it only elves that are cooking? They better not be slaves, _"you're treated alright here, right?" The elves nodded hesitantly, genuinely confused by the question, "have you seen another elf? Short blonde hair, uneven cut, probably has her bow on her and a kerchief around her neck?"

"No, milady, many people come through here but I can't recall someone like that. If we do spot her we'll go up the stairs and let the Lady Ambassador know."

"Yes, thank you very much I appreciate the help!" _What a day this has been. _With one last scan she resigned hopelessly and trudged up the stairs to the Ambassador's room, eyebrows furrowed and shoulders hunched as she wracked her brain for answers. Her hand skid along the rough wall, while she stared at the handkerchief in her other hand. _Catch me if you can. Bring the red... Fire..._ She made it up to the Ambassador's room and saw Josephine diligently working at her table. _Perhaps she'll know?_

"Good evening, Josephine."

"Mmm." Trevelyan chuckled, _she's not even looking up, _she approached the Ambassador and peered over to see what the young antivan was scribbling on about. _Maker... There's so many reports,_ the warrior peered down and looked at the Ambassador's face, _she looks like she hasn't had sleep in days._ She sighed, "Josephine, you really need to get some rest."

"Mmm."

"Are you even liste-"

"Mmm." _So, basically, she's not. I don't think she's even registered that someone is speaking to her._ She grinned at the idea that suddenly popped into her head, and she walked behind the Ambassador. Leaning over, her hand slowly hovered above Josephine's pen-hand and she yanked it from the antivan woman. Josephine didn't even react, she still kept trying to write the reports until finally her hand slowed and she stared at it. Trevelyan held her mouth to stop from laughing behind her and watched the entire scene unfold before her. The Ambassador flexed and extended her fingers, still staring at her hand with a raised eyebrow and trying to figure out what was missing. Finally, she shrugged and laid down on her arms on the table, mumbling something about an unreasonable Duchess.

_Well that's one way to remember how to put Josephine to bed. Take the pen away. Probably the only way to put her to bed._ She sighed and looked around, _she'll catch cold if she stays like this._ Looking down, Trevelyan immediately ruled out giving the last of her shirt, _can't go running around topless. Well, I could, that seems to be the fastest way to catch Sera's attention and find out where she is..._ she shook her head, _I can't believe I'm seriously considering this!_ _I'll just go to my chambers and bring something back to drape it over Josephine._ Trevelyan exited the Ambassador's room and set off down the hall, eyes inspecting the scaffolding and mentally creating to-do lists on what else needs to be gathered or accomplished.

* * *

><p>Trevelyan pushed open the door and climbed up the stairs, her legs once again protesting, <em>I must have climbed a thousand steps today.<em> Her hand hovered hesitantly over the door knob to her chambers, a feeling formed in her gut that she couldn't shake off. She inspected the handle, _less dust, intruder? Maybe..._ she gulped, _Leliana came to assassinate me?_ _No... She wouldn't... Would she?_ She hesitantly pushed open the door and peered inside, walking in and closing the door behind her as gently as possible. It still creaked the entire way, _well, so much for my sneaky entrance. I don't know how Sera does this without making any noise. _She padded up the stairs and looked around, _what the?_ The fireplace had been lit and Trevelyan face palmed, _of course. How could I forget about this?_

"Sera?" She whispered, a lump formed in her throat and anticipation ignited her nerves, eyes eagerly glancing around in hopes of catching sight of the archer. Suddenly darkness enveloped her and she felt something soft around her eyes, she released a breath she had not known she was holding and grinned.

There was a slight accent in the voice, "guess who?" _Maker_, _I'd recognize that anywhere._

"Leliana?" A growl in response and Trevelyan's grin spread, she decided to play a little longer.

"**No**. Guess again," the accent was now gone and it was replaced by a familiar threatening tone. The hands shifted lower and a faint smell of pine reached Trevelyan's nose.

"Hmm. Vivienne?" Suddenly Cecilia was whirled around by the shoulders, and the soft hands from her eyes was replaced with a hungry kiss to her lips. Sera slipped her tongue inside and swept it underneath the warrior's before biting on her bottom lip and parting.

"Arse," she gasped, "if Snottienne was ever in here you'd both lose your breeches. Not in the way ya'd like."

Cecilia chuckled, "I'll keep that in mind. Anyways, this hide and seek we played, why didn't you just tell me to come here?"

"Said catch me if you can didn't I? Ya took bloody forever," Sera thumbed behind her and pointed it at the fireplace, "wasn't the fire bit obvious? Was gettin' bored thinkin' maybe ya got lost in your papers of doom an' gloom at that fancy war table of yours, planning where we gon' frig next and for how long."

Cecilia's cheeks felt warm at the sudden idea of 'planning' at the war table, but shoved the thoughts down, "it wasn't obvious! I ran around and searched the entire time. First I went to the stables, then the kitchen, the-"

Sera yawned, "don't matter. Your here now, that's all I care about," she reached down and took the red handkerchief from Trevelyan's hands. A feral grin swept her features, "ya brought the most important bit. Close your eyes luv."

_Huh?_ Cecilia did as she was told, and suddenly she felt something soft covering her eyes again, "Sera, if my eyes are closed why would you put your hands ov-" she opened her eyes and all she saw was red, _what?_ Her stomach stirred uncomfortably and she shut her eyes again,_ no, this can't be happening again._

"It's why I said bring the red, luv. Did ya forget?" Cecilia felt the air shift around her and something pressed into her ear, _"__**punishment**__, luv." _The warrior shivered and swallowed the thick lump in her throat, her head felt light and she choked out, "what kind of punishment?"

She could hear the smirk in Sera's voice, "you'll see. Couple of rules. No touchin', no movin'. Follow my instructions. Break the rules, and I stop and leave."

_But what abo-_ she heard cutting, and suddenly her chest felt exposed and cold. The remnants of the shirt was pulled off her back, "h-hey! Wha-"

"Another rule. **Shut. It**. No talkin'. Screamin's the only thing ya allowed to do."

_What the hell is this all about? I can't do anything but just stand here?!_ She felt slight pressure at the front of her shins, _is she untying my boots?_ She focused her attention on the air and smell, tuning her body to be aware of her surroundings,_ when has she been able to do this? _The pressure was gone and her boots didn't feel as tight, _I can't sense her at all!_

"Lift your right foot," Cecilia complied, and the boot was taken off, "now your left," the second boot was yanked off and she heard a faint thud in the background, she mentally chuckled, _she_ _must have thrown them._ Blanketed in silence and darkness, Cecilia stood motionless and held her breath in a desperate attempt to figure out where Sera was. _What if she leaves me here without saying anything anyways?_ She released her breath and gulped, _Maker, what if someone walks in to this right now..._ A shiver ran up her spine and Cecilia couldn't tell if it was the cold or if something brushed along there.

_Gentle, and light, can't be Sera. She's always hungry and rough._ Next there was pressure at her hips, and she could feel her pants being pulled down, hands brushed against the sides of her thighs, _fuck._ Her mind was unraveling and beginning to feel hazy, _just a few touches and she's got me like this already._ "Step out and walk forward luv," Cecilia lifted and freed her feet from the offending material, and gently padded along the cold floor, "now stop." She paused, noting the warmth from the fireplace and the dim light shining under the blindfold. _Maker,_ the crackling from the fireplace rang through every now and then, _now I'll never be able to hear her._ The heat spread along her body and a subtle ache was beginning to form between her thighs, she was stuck in a haze of desire and frustration. _Can't touch, can't move, can't talk, what am I supposed to fucking do?!_

The next touch came without warning, fingertips brushing the underside of her breast and trailing up the side before disappearing. Cecilia growled in frustration and the archer reprimanded her, "ah ah ah, Kinky, what did I say? Screamin' only." _Fuck!_ Trevelyan bit and chewed on her lip in order to distract herself from the fleeting touches and caresses, her control teetered on the edge as she tried to will herself to stay calm. She tried to keep her breathing under control, her heart beat erratically and her palms sweat, itching with the urge to reach out and_ fuck her, make her regret toying with me like this. Slam her against the door again and-_ another groan tore through her throat when she felt the soft tiny hand slide along inside her thigh, the knuckle lightly brushing against her clit.

She heard a light snicker, _she's fucking enjoying torturing me like this!_ Silence and lack of touch again, Cecilia see-sawed between snapping and complying. On one hand she really wanted to take the blindfold off and take Sera already, on the other hand as frustrated as she was she loved the position she was in. _Control,_ she breathed in deep, _she doesn't affect me. She will not affect me, two can play at this game an-_ "**fuck**" she seethed when she felt something incredibly cold slide across her stomach. _What the hell was that?_ More snickers, and then a clink.

"Your cute, Kinky. Goin' through hell and heaven, yeah? Good innit?" _Am I even allowed to answer? _Cecilia stayed silent and chewed on her lip, she desperately wanted to touch Sera or herself, something to get rid of all this pent of frustration and energy rapidly building within her. "Your finally listenin', good girl." Another clink nearby, _what is she doing?_ Suddenly she felt a freezing pair of soft lips against the pulse point of her neck and she gasped, her breast was roughly squeezed and pinched before Sera had vanished once more.

She clenched her fists and tried to count in her head, goosebumps traveling along her body despite the warmth from the fireplace. _I can't stand this anymore, _her heart constricted, _I need her so fucking badly._ Fingertips brushed lightly at the back of her neck before they weaved in her hair, kisses trailing from her jaw to her earlobe. _Kiss me,_ she mentally begged, _please. _Warm puffs of air hit her ear and Sera bit down gently, careful so that her sharp canines didn't completely pierce Trevelyan's earlobe.

* * *

><p>Sera smirked at the soft mewl, <em>phwoar and woof warrior putty in my hands.<em> She hummed as she parted and backed away into the shadows, tapping her chin thoughtfully as she observed Cecilia struggle to remain composed, _what to do next?_ She silently tread over to the bucket of ice and took one cube, sucking on it in her mouth. Releasing the cube from her mouth she grinned, eyes flashing dangerously as she sneaked behind Cecilia. She dragged the ice cube down the warrior's spine and reveled in the sounds of the warrior sharply inhaling through gritted teeth. Sera pressed herself tightly against Cecilia's back and nibbled on her earlobe before whispering, "this is for teasing me when I was sick," she licked down the ear, her icy tongue trailing down the neck before sinking her teeth into Trevelyan's shoulder.

Cecilia cried out and Sera chuckled at how tense she became, her knuckles turned white from clenching. She released and applied pressure to the wound with her lips and cold tongue, _another mark, mine. Always mine,_ "this is for not fuckin' me the next morning," her hands traveled and cupped Trevelyan's breasts, pinching roughly before squeezing and grinning madly at the warrior's choked gasp. _Always so controlled when it comes to her, gon' drive her nuts the way she makes me feel, see how she likes it, _"this is for huggin' Red," Sera pulled on Trevelyan's wrist and guided her towards the bed then shoved her down on it.

She lifted the warrior's legs and swung them over then climbed on, straddling the hips. Sera pulled out another long red handkerchief that hung loosely around her neck and swiftly tied Trevelyan's hands above her head, grinning when the warrior was about to protest but immediately shut her mouth. _Good girl, she's paying attention._ "This is for choosin' all the bloody stairs," she inched her thigh and rested her knee against Trevelyan's core, smirking at the whimpers and gasps. "This is for lettin' Red hug ya before ya snapped out of it," she pushed her knee in roughly and leaned down, grazing her sharp canines along the taut nipples, "then cryin' when ya saw my face and called **me** the idiot," she bit down and Cecilia screamed, _fuckin' A, love it when she loses control._ Trevelyan tugged on the handkerchief securing her hands and begged, "untie me, Sera, _please_, fuck, untie me! I need to touch you..."

"Nope, and I said no talkin' remember?"

"**Sera**!" Trevelyan growled, "**Release** me! This is an order!"

Sera grinned, _I'll give ya release,_ she slid down the warrior's thighs and spread her legs apart farther, nestling in front of Cecilia's core. "This is for this morning," she licked lazily up the slit and grinned at the moans and tremors, Cecilia had unconsciously lifted her hips, _scream for me, scream my name and lose control because of me, Cecilia. _"Orderin' me 'round. I'm still fuckin' sore," she slipped one finger inside, "walkin' funny too. My turn to do that to ya," she leaned down, blowing gently and inserting another finger in the soaked core.

Trevelyan's head tossed side to side, moaning wantonly and crying out when she felt the sharp canines nibble and tug. Suddenly Sera pulled her fingers out and hopped off the bed, amusement dancing across her features when the warrior groaned and cursed in frustration. She laughed and this further incensed Cecilia. "Sera! What the fuck!"

Sera hummed teasingly and took another ice cube in her mouth, _this will really make her scream,_ then walked over to the fireplace and hovered her hands over it. Cecilia kept demanding to be untied or, "I swear you will **fucking** regret this, Sera!" The archer chuckled darkly, "don't ya remember, Buckles? This is your punishment," her voice lilted teasingly, "be a good girl or I'll shove a cloth in your mouth and leave you here." She walked over after her hands started to tingle from the heat and nestled herself between Cecilia's legs again. "Ready to scream?"

"Unti-**fuck**!" Cecilia's back arched and she tugged on the bonds, _this isn't fair, this isn't fucking fair!_ The rough bites and gentle licks from the ice-cold tongue contrasted with the searing-hot hands stroking and thrusting deep within her. It sent her straight to the edge, her throat felt like cotton and she struggled to find her voice. _Please..._ She tugged on the bonds again, hips bucking wildly and senses intensified with heightened arousal from the lack of sight. Her lips moved, _Pl... _"_...ease, _p-ple-ah! Sera, please!" The vibrations from Sera humming had her teetering on the edge of bliss, _Maker!_

"Please what, luv?" _I can hear the fucking grin on her face._ She felt hot breaths hit her hip bone before a gentle long lick sliding down to her inner thigh and she groaned. She tightened around Sera's fingers and when she subconsciously moved sparks shot through her, _fuck, I'm so close, even just moving with her fingers still inside me is..._ "Please, Sera. Love me, I can't take this anymore. F-fuck..." accustomed to the word but not the request, she pushed on and whispered, "_fuck me, Sera_." She heard the sudden intake of breath, and the unsteady rhythm of Sera's breathing frustrated her.

"Your wish is... _something something_..." Sera mumbled before dipping her tongue inside along with her fingers, her free hand hooking under Trevelyan's thigh and anchoring her hips down to the bed. The archer worked skillfully, knowing just where and how to touch, gently raking her nails down inside. Hooking her fingers she pulled roughly and sucked on the clit, reveling in the ear-shattering scream tearing from the woman above her and struggling to hold her hips down.

The bed creaked and moaned in protest as Cecilia thrashed around, fingers curling around her bonds, _Maker's mercy!_ The coil wound tighter in the pit of her stomach and the burning ache intensified, and suddenly Sera pulled out once more. She whimpered and growled until she felt lips hungrily claim hers, silencing her as Sera brought her knee in and roughly pushed against her. _Maker, fuck, I can't take this anymore! _She matched the rocking motion with her hips and soon it pushed her off the edge. Trevelyan cried out in Sera's mouth, the archer weaving her fingers through her hair and thrusting her tongue in deeper, swallowing the moans while groaning herself as the two sparred for dominance.

White blinding pleasure clouded Cecilia's mind, her body hummed and she rode out the waves crashing down on her; back arching and straining to lift her neck higher to push harder in Sera's mouth. Her body lost all it's strength and fell limp back on the bed, feeling her wrists being untied and finally regaining her sight. Sera had looked concerned, "what's wrong?"

"Did you... Like it?"

"No." Hurt flashed in Sera's eyes and her features changed from hesitant to worried. The words tumbled out of Trevelyan's mouth to explain, " I mean yes. I hated not being able to touch you. It felt amazing, incredible, unbelievable, but I needed to touch you so fucking badly... It felt more intense not being able to."

Sera grinned, "that's the whole point, everythin' feels better when you can't see anymore. Also 'bout control and trust, and a sight to see ya lose control the way ya did," she leaned down, her pupils were still dilated into large black orbs swirling with lust, "fuckin' hot," she licked Trevelyan's bottom lip before whispering, "_thank you_."

"For what?"

"For trustin' me, **idiot**," she teased softly.

"Trusting you is easy Sera," the affectionate tone matched the warmth in the green orbs, she framed Sera's face with her calloused hands. She pulled Sera down and caressed the soft, plump lips with her own, "I love you. Sleep with me here tonight, please?"

"Was gonna anyways, Silly Celia," Sera slid off the bed and stretched, humming in approval as her limbs relaxed. _Hmm,_ she grinned, _think I'll tease her some more,_ with her back towards Cecilia she stripped sensually, a touch bit more sway to her hips and deliberately moving slowly as she got rid of the offending clothing piece by piece. _Still quiet huh? Should have told her once the blindfold's off punishment's over,_ she stepped out of her tight leggings and kicked them away before turning around, and the sight she was graced with made her stomach drop.

"Fuck_,_ Kinky..." Cecilia was fast asleep. Sera sighed and fought the urge to jump and tackle the warrior, so instead she walked towards the bed then slid under the covers. _All that for nothin'! Piss!_ She watched the warrior's peaceful face, _who knew she could make a face like this?_ She planted a soft kiss at the hollow part of Cecilia's throat then nuzzled against her, burying her face in the crook of the warrior's neck and wrapping her arms around her waist.

The embers of the fire died down and Sera closed her eyes, _when was the last time I felt safe like this?_ She opened her eyes again, pupils dilating and adjusting to the darkness blanketing the room, and lifted her head to take one last look at Cecilia. "Ya look prettiest when your happy," she mumbled, then placed her lips and softly kissed the warrior's shoulder, eyes shuttering closed and drifting off to join her knight in peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p><em>Won't be here in the mornin'.<em>


	14. Definition

So... I may have possibly slightly lied about chucking out all sorts of chapters this week, and I've no excuses for it. I'm hoping the longer-than-usual chapter may make up for it (I think the longest since I've started, actually). As a warning ahead of time, the next chapter will have heavy implications of "darker" themes, so steel yourself for that. Let's get straight to business, sit down, relax and hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Light seeped through the window and hit Trevelyan's face, she groaned and tossed over to the other side while bringing the blanket up to shield her eyes. She clutched it tightly and with her free hand she slid across from her, <em>huh<em>? She opened her eyes, _where's Sera?_ Slowly sitting up to orient herself as to what was happening Trevelyan scanned the room, all she could see was the red handkerchief that was left on the bedside table. Gingerly lifting it, a note slipped out with rather scratchy writing on it and a vulgar drawing with Sera's tongue sticking out behind a peace sign.

_"Mornin' luv. I'll see ya at your fancy table!"_

With a sigh Trevelyan inched to the edge of the bed and sat up, her feet plopping down on the cold floor. She looked at her toes and wiggled them, shoulders hunched and a crease forming on her forehead, _why didn't she stay for at least just one morning?_ The warrior stood up and did a series of stretches then walked over to her abandoned clothing by the fireplace. _Hm?_ She took a closer look at the pit, _recent embers? Did she light this for me again earlier?_ A smile formed on her face, _sweet when I least expect it. She'll blush if I mention this..._ Dressing up slowly and grabbing a new shirt after discarding the old ripped one she gave the bed one last look and shook her head. _I'm getting answers from her today no matter what happens._

Cecilia made way to the war room, bowing her head in acknowledgment to those that greeted or saluted her. Guilt flooded her when she went into the Ambassador's room, _shit! I forgot I left her in here!_ _Maker..._ fear slowly built within her with each step she took, _Leliana will be there too,_ she shook the thoughts out of her head, _just got to make fast plans and end this meeting as soon as possible, then kidnap Sera._ The warrior chuckled, _not like I could kidnap someone willing._ Her hand hovered over the handle and Trevelyan steeled herself, taking a deep breath before opening the door with a large fake smile on her face to greet her companions. Everyone had been talking with one another save for a couple exchanging snide remarks in an attempt to rile up the other. Cecilia chuckled at the scene before her, _what a disaster. Though I wouldn't have it any other way,_ her eyes met Sera's, and the archer grinned.

"Mornin' luv! Sleep well?" Cecilia nodded, "coz of me right?" Silence swept the room and Cecilia's cheeks flamed as all eyes fell on her. She coughed under the knowing smirks and meekly nodded, Sera let out a loud woop. "Hah! Told ya Bull! Ya owe me a sovereign c'mon cough it up!" Bull grumbled and reached into his pockets, mumbling how he should have known. Cecilia's eyebrows rose, _she bet on me?_ Anger temporarily flared but she repressed it, then walked over to the war table, her posture and voice changing immediately to that of a business tone.

"Alright, what do we so far know about Corypheus?" Cecilia immediately regretted the question as she was hailed with numerous answers from everyone, though not a single useful report.

"He's an arse."

"What Sera said."

"Dear, that doesn't truly convey how big of an ass that monster is."

"Holy shite! Did Madame Snottienne just agree?!"

"Don't be absurd, dear, I was saying how what you said wasn't enough."

"But ya agree he's an arse right?"

"**Enough**!" Cecilia shouted, her hands slamming down on the table and shoulders tense. Her temple twitched under everybody's watchful gaze and she sighed, "we don't have time," she choked out and her mind chastised her, _had time with Sera yesterday didn't you? _ Ignoring it and pressing on, "we need a concrete plan on how to deal with him, not curse at him until something magical happens." A couple snickers and Cecilia glared at the others, _they still aren't taking me seriously, though to be fair what I said doesn't warrant seriousness..._

Dorian raised his hand, "I think that's a marvelous plan, cursing until magic happens. That's something we _can _do. Or perhaps you can whack him with your big blunt sword, I can personally testify that will work far better!"

The snickers erupted into laughter and Cecilia sighed, she stood back up and rubbed at her temples. She glanced around the table and looked at her advisers pleadingly, then winced and looked down at the heated look Leliana was giving her. A hand fell on her shoulder and she looked behind her, Sera's grin lifted her heart up. "We'll think of somethin' luv. Everyone just got a big reason to stick it to Coryphelus's dangle bags. Ease up!" The archer licked her lips and her eyes darkened then whispered, "or I'll do it for you." Cecilia's stomach stirred and her mouth went dry under Sera's hungry gaze, she coughed and cleared her throat.

"Right, moving on. We'll need to gather more intel on Corypheus then. Do we have _any_ leads at all?" Cecilia regretted it immediately when she glanced at Leliana for information, _Maker, I need to fix this situation with her and fast._

"What we do know," Leliana's cold tone sent shivers down Cecilia's spine, "is what he intends to do next. The dark future you saw," Leliana's voice softened when she saw the warrior grimace and tense, "warned us of the demon army and the Empress's assassination."

Josephine spoke up next, "there is a ball being held..."

"The perfect hiding spot for an assassin," Cecilia mumbled. The future gnawed on her and festered within her, she shook her head, _everyone's worried, I can't be bothered by this anymore._ "That's where we need to be. Can you secure us an invitation, Ambassador?" Trevelyan ignored the heated glare from Sera, _of course she won't be pleased that we'll be going to a noble's party to save a noble. Whatever, I'll argue with her later, I'm sure she'll see the light when she realizes the future of Thedas is riding on this._

"Of course, at once Inquisitor. Please excuse me, I will get to work on this immediately," Josephine bowed but before she exited the room Cecilia blurted out, "are you... Okay Ambassador? You aren't catching a cold are you?"

Josephine rose her eyebrow in genuine confusion, "no? I feel fine, I do feel a little bit coming on but we are in the mountains after all." _Well, that's a relief, at least it's not serious. Hope she doesn't remember anything either._

Sera snickered and whispered beside Trevelyan, "hehe... _coming on_. I'll-" Trevelyan lightly pinched the archer's side to silence her and gave her a pointed look, she continued to speak to Josephine, "right, do take care please Ambassador. Update me as soon as you have any news." Josephine nodded and left, _good, all that's left is to figure out what we do now until we get that invitation._

"Inquisitor, I have a request if I may," the Commander spoke up, the solemn look evidence of how little Cullen has gotten sleep lately. "Now that we have situated ourselves in Skyhold with routine guard rotations and resources steadily coming in, I was wondering if it would be at all possible to send some soldiers to give the dead in Haven a proper pyre ceremony."

"Yes, of course, at once if you can, Commander. Before doing so see if the soldiers can salvage keepsakes for the family members left behind, I'm sure they would want something to remember them by. Actually I-"

"There's no time to personally see to the pyre ceremony yourself," Leliana interjected and dropped a stack of papers on the war table, "here, I have more reports of new rifts that must be dealt with immediately. My scouts had marked the bodies, Cullen's soldiers will have no issues." _How can you say that with a straight face?_ Cecilia stared in awe and anger, _I can't even give them a proper goodbye?_ "Do not let their deaths be in vain," Leliana's voice hushed, "I'm sorry, Cecilia. This was my fault," Cecilia was too late in asking what the Spymaster meant by that as she had taken her leave.

She looked at the Commander who winced and tensed, "I, ah-" Cullen stuttered, "it will be done at once, you've naught to worry Inquisitor," he bowed apologetically and immediately left, uncomfortable with the entire situation himself. The room was eerily silent, everybody watched the warrior's shoulders tense under the burden of guilt and none knew what to say to help ease her pain.

Images of soldiers that died in Haven and the massive count of bodies at camp flooded Cecilia's mind, _they didn't deserve that fate. _A tug on her wrist snapped her back to the present and she turned her head, peering into razor sharp slits that shined with concern. Whispers from the others telling Sera to leave Cecilia be reached her ears, but it was Sera's tiny voice that echoed the loudest, "your Droopy again, luv..."

"Dear," Vivienne reprimanded, "you couldn't possibly begin to imagine what the Inquisitor is going through. Let her go and leave her alone."

"Like you fuckin' know! You dunno coz yer fuckin' heartless!" A ferocious growl emanated from Sera as she gritted her teeth. Her fists clenched until her knuckles turned white and her hands _itched_ to be around Vivienne's neck. Some of the others had sighed and exited the room to avoid the usual bickering and chance of blood being shed; the only ones who were left was Bull trying to calm down Sera, and Cassandra who had her shield arm ready to forcefully stop the fight if it escalated.

"How cute, the puppy barks once again."

Sera lunged but was immediately held back, she thrashed in the hold before stilling as arms tightly wrapped around her, hot breath hitting her neck. She felt something wet slide down her ear and then neck and guilt flooded her, _piss, lost control when Droopy's sad. Not helpin', _she reached up from under the hold, palms gently smoothing over the warrior's callused hands. Sera turned her head as far as she could until Cecilia dipped her head, struggling to remain composed. "_Luv_," Sera whispered, "I promise everything'll be alright. Let's go kick some demons in the dangle-bags, that'll make ya feel better yeah? Sound good innit?"

Cecilia was silent, afraid that if she spoke her choked voice would be a dead giveaway despite hiding her face in Sera's hair. _Why does it even matter anymore?_ She nodded and her hold went slack, Sera reacted swiftly and took the warrior's hands, dragging her out of the room. "W-where-" Cecilia's voice cracked and she coughed to clear the lump out, "where are you-"

"Ya need to get outta this place luv, or yer gon' go crazy. Well ya already crazy, but I mean more crazy." _She's right,_ Cecilia looked behind her at Bull and Cassandra at the entrance of the war room before turning the corner and heading up the hall, _this environment's toxic for me. I'll never feel better if I sit here and do nothing._

"Let's go, then."

"Where to, luv?" Cecilia pondered on that and vaguely remembered the reports stacked on her desk about Fairbanks in the Emerald Graves, _didn't he have useful information? Have to meet him in person... Might be a trap,_ she looked at Sera's hand clasped around hers, then her eyes trailed up the archer's toned back, _no matter what, we'll have each other. We'll be fine,_ "to the Emerald Graves," she answered.

"Dunno where that is, how far?"

"Probably half a week of riding or so. It's in Orlais, the Dales," _it'll be dangerous what with the War of the Lions and all, but we need to take any leads we come across._ "You might not like it."

"Why?" They had pushed the door open and climbed up the stairs towards Cecilia's room.

"Well, it's certainly not a city, just a really big forest. I'll spare you," Cecilia grinned, "all the 'elfy' stories, or you'll never come with me. And I-"

"Piss! Do I have to come?!"

"Need you." Sera stopped and looked behind her hesitantly, her eyes conveying her distaste in all elfy things and her cheeks slightly flushed.

"Fine," she sighed then paused. A new idea formed in her mind and she grinned, "only if we frig out there."

"In the wild?!" Cecilia's face flushed immediately and her stomach stirred at the mental images, _Maker, it's so easy for her to reduce me to this state now. _She mentally chuckled, _what a long way I've come._

"What's wrong? S'long as no demons or bears piss out the bushes we'll be fine, c'mon," Sera pushed open the door to Cecilia's room and let go of her hand. She turned around and stuck out her thumb pointing past her, "gear up fast, luv. Can't wait. Gon' go get my stuff and meet ya at the stables yeah?"

Cecilia smiled, _she's that eager only because of sex? I guess I should be flattered she's willing to come,_ "alright, I'll be there in about an hour," she walked up to the archer and dipped her head down, lips lightly brushing beside the plump lips, "love you. See you soon," her hand brushed over Sera's as she walked past, satisfied with herself when she heard the sharp inhale. _Punishment,_ Cecilia grinned, _payback for playing with my control the way you did._ She looked back, the archer's body was visibly tense, "Sera? We have to set out immediately, hurry up!" _She's probably day dreaming about last night._

Sera slightly jumped as she was snapped out of her reverie and her hand unconsciously touched the side of her lips then she continued heading out the room, "y-yeah. Meet you there. Don't frig yourself without me Buckles!" Before Cecilia could protest the elf was long gone, she couldn't help the smile that took hold of her face. _Don't think I'll ever have a chance to do that, if you're around all the time._ The warrior looked at the mannequin that held her new gear and she walked up, fingertips lightly brushing over the metal and appreciating the craftsmanship, _as usual Harris does excellent work._ She unbuckled the sides and gingerly lifted the cuirass then worked on strapping it to her, eventually working her way to the faulds and spaulders.

Cecilia sighed, _perhaps I should have asked Sera to help me to speed this process up,_ she leaned down and worked on the tassets then shook her head,_ on second thought, she'd probably undress me instead._ Her eyes glanced momentarily at the great-sword mounted on the rack, _I'll have to thank Harris for sharpening that for me as well,_ she bent down and slid the greaves on, _what would a blacksmith actually want?_ After wrestling the greaves on and attaching the poleyns, she stood up and stretched. _Perhaps a better hammer?_

She walked over to the sword and took it off the rack, sliding the shoulder scabbard over and closing the clasps. _No, he risked his life for the family hammer,_ Cecilia then picked up a gauntlet and stared at it, the cold metal suddenly feeling unfamiliar to her and anxiety welling up in her chest, _I'll just have to make sure I don't bore him with mundane repairs, I'm sure he'll appreciate that. _She slid the gauntlet on then flexed and extended her fingers to test the stiffness, _no wonder I'm nervous, it's been an incredibly long time since I've been in armor._ Satisfied with the test she picked up and slid the next gauntlet on, then briefly tested the strength of the straps holding the pieces of armor to her. _Secured, and not too tight,_ she smirked, _how does Harris know my exact measurements?_

Feeling lighter than before, knowing she'll be out in the open traveling and actually solving problems rather than planning and brooding Cecilia set out. _Who should I take with me? We still need some of the others to stay back and continue helping with the fortress repairs or gathering resources._ The sounds of the armor rustling echoed along the halls and the warrior's steps rang out like thunder, _who would be best suited in the forest?_ She shook her head, _if I'm taking Sera with me, anyone will be able to manage._ _I should have looked at the reports again,_ she looked behind her up the stairs, wondering if she should go back to her room, _forget it._ _The tension between and Vivienne and Sera keeps rising... Perhaps they'll get along if I force them to work together? Mmm, sounds like a plan. So Vivienne, Sera,_ she opened the door and head down the hall, _I feel like I'm forgetting someone._

Cecilia paused, _but who?_ She glanced up and saw Vivienne leaning against the railing, _perfect, saves me time searching for her._ The warrior ran up the stairs and walked over to Madame de Fer, debriefing her on the plan for Emerald Graves.

"Of course, dear, give me half an hour and I will meet you..." the mage hesitated, "does it have to be the filthy stables?"

Cecilia chuckled, "we have to strap our gear and mount the horses somewhere, right?"

Vivienne sighed, "alright dear, allow me to gather my things, I will meet you in half an hour." Trevelyan nodded and set off, rushing down the stairs and into the courtyard, _who am I forgetting?_ The feeling was starting to nag her and so she focused on the first image that flashed within her mind, _a young man?_

* * *

><p>"Me?"<p>

Cecilia whirled around, _of course! Cole!_ She made the decision and argued extensively with the others to keep Cole around, he did after all risk himself to warn her at Haven. The young man truly seemed to want to help, despite his awkward methods to do so. "Hey, Cole," she smiled, "how about a little adventure?"

"I'm not sure. Where?"

"To the Emerald Graves," she reached out and grasped Cole's hand, _he's like a little child,_ "you'll love it! You can tell me all about the history and stories of the elven warriors. Each tree is supposedly a grave for each of the warriors that had fallen in battle. Sound fun to you?"

"Yes. I want to help," the young man's stoic and innocent expression soothed Cecilia. She smiled warmly at him and nodded, "let's go!" yanking on his hand, Trevelyan pulled Cole down the steps, _how did he even find me here?_

"You were hurting." Trevelyan paused and looked back questionably, _he heard me?_

"Yes."

_Oh._

"Yes."

_Stop it!_

"I can't, your thoughts are loud!"

_Sigh. It'll take some time before I get used to this._

"I can try to stop, but your pain is loud. I want to help."

_My pain? About-_

"Many things. The soldiers back in Haven. Dead, cold, in pieces, you want to see them, burn them. Why?"

"I-I want to... It's a..." she sighed, _how can I explain the Chantry to him in simple terms?_

"The Chantry wants to burn them? Are they scared?"

"Not really, but sometimes it helps against demonic possession. It's a sign of respect, and to help their souls travel safely to the Maker's side."

"Who's the Maker?"

_Well, shit._

"The Maker is shit? And what is shit?"

"Wh-" Cecilia's face flamed, "no! Definitely not! The Maker is-"

"The young woman also pains you, because she does not stay with you and you wonder why. Festering, rooted deep within you, tugging at your heart strings. Radiant grin, warm touch, bare skin, I don't understand that last part, why do you scream? Does that hurt?"

_Dear Maker, save me,_ Cecilia stuttered, trying to protest, _I-I can't..._ "ah, Cole, perhaps we can talk about this another time? It's a long lesson and for now let's get ourselves set up, we must leave immediately. Gather anything you might need, it's about half a week's worth of riding."

"I don't need anything."

Trevelyan looked at Cole, bewildered before coming to sudden realization, _right, I forgot he's a spirit._

"You really forgot?" Cole's expression was hard to read, _is he... relieved?_

"Yes. It's nice to be treated as normal instead of feared like a demon. I'm not a demon. I want to help."

Cecilia sighed again, _right, really need to get used to this mind reading thing,_ she smiled "I know you aren't a demon, and I know you want to help. Thank you for everything you've done, Cole. Now come on," she tugged on his wrist, "let's go, we need to head to the kitchen and pack any spare food in the ruck sack." They descended the stairs to the bottom level of the courtyard and Cecilia waved at Sera, _uh oh, she doesn't look to happy. Wonder-_

"Why?"

_Maker, exactly like a child,_ she grinned as she looked at him and deflected the true question, "because you'll be annoyed with my stomach growling if I don't eat, Cole."

"I won't be annoyed."

"Try saying that after listening to it roar and growl louder than a dragon for hours on end!"

Cecilia thought she saw the corner of Cole's lips turn upwards into a smile, but it was gone as soon as she blinked, he answered, "it will help keep dangerous animals away. You always work hard to keep everyone safe." The warrior chuckled, "yeah, yeah. Very funny," both of them entered the kitchen and Cecilia asked the cooks if there was any spare scraps she could take, the elves nodded and eagerly helped fill the ruck sack. She looked back and saw Cole with an armful of cheese, "no no Cole, leave that for the people here. All we need is emergency food, I'll hunt us the rest." The young man nodded and put the food back, curiously inspecting Cecilia as she slung the rucksack over her shoulder and bowed to the cooks in gratitude.

"Humble, brave, kind," he rambled as he followed Cecilia, oblivious to her tense walking pace, "they wonder how a human can be like you. Battered, bruised, scolded, a life of fear."

_Who is he referring to?_

"Them, and you. Both are kind-hearted, striving to help, to be good. I want to be like you. Strong, brave, helpful."

Cecilia stopped and turned around, her eyes softening and a blush creeping up her neck, _I'm nobody special. I'm just a normal person who happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time._

"No. You were at the right place at the right time. Many look up to you, you are special to them in their hearts. I do, too." Cole reached out his hand, "can I carry the sack? Stiff, aching, pain, your shoulders would like to rest."

Cecilia chuckled, "my shoulders have a mind of their own now do they? They need to get stronger, Cole. I'm fine, truly."

"But they're loud."

She sighed in defeat and handed the sack over, "alright alright. Thanks for the help Cole, come on let's secure the pack to the horses and get out of here already." Sera's voice echoed in the back of her mind, _ya need to get outta this place luv, or yer gon' go crazy. Well ya already crazy, but I mean more crazy. _Cecilia mentally chuckled, _all too true._

"What is she to you?" The sudden question from Cole momentarily caught the warrior off guard but she replied without missing a beat, "my world."

"A single person can mean the world? How?"

"One day you'll know and feel it for yourself when you meet that special someone too, Cole."

"You're a special someone."

Cecilia chuckled, "as a friend yes. It's difficult to explain since everyone feels love differently and-"

"What's love?"

She paused, _how do I even explain that?_ They approached near the stables and saw a steamed looking elf and mage with crossed arms, waiting and glaring in Cecilia's direction. "Love is..." Cecilia hesitated, "I don't know how to answer that Cole. If I know what love is, it is because of Sera. I love her not only because of who she is, but because of who I am when I am with her. It's something you'll understand and experience for yourself someday, everyone has their own definition of love."

* * *

><p>Cole hummed thoughtfully and Sera ran up towards them only to drag Cecilia off to the side. The warrior was incredibly confused and then was legitimately fearing for her life when she saw the glare in the razor sharp slits, <em>oh, shit.<em>

"**Oi**," Sera whispered vehemently, "you're bringing **it** with us?" _Right, I forgot she doesn't like Cole._

"He's not as bad as you think, Sera. Just give him a chance, alright? He's helped us before, and-"

"That shite don't matter. It's not natural, don't matter what ya say, I got my arrows ready for **it**." Cecilia's temper flared but she repressed the urge, _she's got nothing but the worst of the Chantry's teachings swaying her opinion, nothing but fear and it's not her fault._ She nodded and the both of them went to the horses where an unhappy Vivienne and curious Cole await them.

Cecilia smirked at a sudden idea, "okay, we can only take two horses, so that leads to some decisions that have to be made and-" Sera and Vivienne answered in synchrony, "I'm riding with you," and then glared at each other, their bickering exploding immediately, _surprised they agree on one thing for once_. Patrons nearby shook their heads and went about their business, it was nothing new anymore. Cecilia laughed, _poor Cole doesn't understand what's going on, _she rose her hand and cleared her throat, "I'm assuming you two will be better off with each other than with Cole, so..." she grinned as the archer and mage exchanged glances, "I'll be riding with Cole. You two behave now, alright?"

Cecilia released the clasps of the shoulder scabbard and secured it to the fender of the saddle. She grabbed nearby linen to wrap it around the exposed blade and secured it to the end of the back cinch, running her hand along to double check her work. Satisfied, she placed her foot on the iron stirrup and grabbed the horn, promptly lifting herself up and settling comfortably in the seat. She looked down and reached her hand out to Cole, _grab my hand,_ she smirked when the young man walked towards her, _read my thoughts, but don't say them out loud Cole. This is something you and I can share for fun,_ Cole looked at her seemingly confused but before he could ask why Cecilia grasped his wrist and yanked on him, "up you go!"

Cole scrambled on ungracefully but managed, "now what do I do?"

"Ah, you've never ridden a horse before? Better safe than sorry, scoot closer to me then. Good, now wrap your arms around me," as Cole followed Cecilia's instructions she could feel something unbearably hot and looked in the direction it seemed to come from. _Oh shit, Sera's really pissed... I can't do anything about it or else Cole will fall off!_ She pleadingly looked at the archer and mouthed an apology, but Sera huffed and turned around to mount the horse, pulling the side of her cloak high to make sure it wouldn't get caught anywhere.

"Oi Snottienne, no hugging."

"I'd never dream of it, dear. Your clothes are filthier than any mud I'd ever fall into," the mage retorted, and Sera growled.

Cecilia's hands tensed on the reins, "**enough**. I do not want to hear any more arguing for the duration of the trip."

"Arguing? Nonsense dear, though I suspect it will be a silent trip unless your pet demon continues to fail on the side of manners."

"I'm not a de-"

"I said **enough**," Cecilia silenced them then fixed her posture and straightened her back, _keep your shoulders even and back straight Cole._ She smiled when she felt the young man adjust himself, _relax, the most important part is to not be tense at all. Do not mirror what I do or the horse will get confused at the signals we're both giving._ She slightly dug her heels in behind the girth and the horse started a gentle trot, then tilted the reins and guided the horse towards the gate. Cecilia bowed her heads at soldiers who saluted and waited till the gate was open, briefly glancing beside her at the infuriated elf who was seemingly bent at not making eye contact. _This is going to be a long, boring ride..._

Cole suddenly broke the silence, "Sera, what is your definition of love?" Cecilia choked on the air she inhaled sharply and whirled her head behind her in bewilderment, but before she could protest the archer spoke up.

"It's like a fart. If ya have to force it, it's probably shit," Sera seemed genuinely pleased with her answer while Vivienne and Cecilia groaned and face palmed, the archer grinned. Cole hummed thoughtfully, "that's not what you thought though."

"Shut it, **it**!"

"Her eyes, smile, voice-"

"It's like it's face doesn't know what it's saying!"

"Laugh, warmth, her existence. Her. She is your definition? I don't get it."

Sera and Cecilia visibly reddened and tensed, the horses reacted and started to canter. Vivienne regrettably tightened her hold on Sera and demanded she regain control to slow down but the words fell upon deaf ears. Trevelyan's mind raced the entire time, a giddy feeling filling her and her heart feeling light, _I'm the definition, huh?_ She grinned and looked at the panicked archer who was still struggling to slow the horse down, with Vivienne looking incredibly uncomfortable at having to be so close.

Sera glanced over at Trevelyan and immediately looked away, her ears flushing with a deeper red. The horse increased speed once more and sped past Trevelyan with Vivienne hollering and Sera cursing. Cecilia's laugh carried in the wind, _it looks like this will be a short and fun ride instead._ She looked behind at Cole who still looked lost and curious, she mouthed the words to him.

"Thank you," _for your help._

Cole tilted his head, _how did I help?_ But before he could ask Cecilia dug her heels in more and the horse reacted, the pace of the gait turning into a gallop in order to catch up with Sera and Vivienne. _I have another answer for you Cole,_ she felt the hold around her waist tighten in acknowledgement, the speed they traveled at made talking completely useless.

_Before I met her, I never knew what it was like to look at someone, and smile for no reason. It's because of her that I laugh a little harder, cry a little less, and smile a whole lot more now. Love is like... Faith, or hope. It sees the invisible, believes the unbelievable, and achieves the impossible._

The young man shifted uncomfortably as he struggled to understand, "so Sera is hope?" The question barely reached Cecilia and the crisp air made it painful to breathe, talking was out of the question. _Yes,_ she smiled, _Sera is my definition, too._

_The definition of my life._


	15. Captured!

Okay, so I know I warned and said there would be darker themes in this chapter but I got a little carried away with the "wham bam" aspect of combat as I was buried under assignment papers today, day dreaming that I could be kick boxing or practicing my katas instead. I apologize if the "wham bam" bores you to death D: I wish I could wholeheartedly agree about Cole, Selena. Truthfully, there's something about him that feels "off" to me and I had a hard time actually bringing him along in the party, I think it was the banter mostly. That, and I simply loved the more comical banter so choosing the others were more appealing to me.

However as I tried to get into Cole's mind and what he might say in the situations I placed him in, I found myself appreciating his character more. Perhaps when I go back to DA:I (whenever that will actually happen, prolly half a year or until I have absolutely no memory of the game to write about anymore lol) I'll give him another chance. When I do, hopefully my writing will improve when I have insight and a better feel for his overall character. Oh but how we love our smut :P! I've come a long way from getting red faced writing/implying vague smut to grinning madly as I now write the current scenes, sometimes I worry about my sanity lol. Great minds think alike, and of couuuuuurse it'll be totally related to the plot! There won't be more chapters dedicated **only** to smut, perish the thought! Enough stalling, hope ya relax and enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>The band had finally reached the Emerald Graves after stumbling around for the <strong>whole<strong> week. _Anything that could go wrong, went wrong,_ Cecilia sighed. _First we got lost, then Sera purposefully dumped Vivienne in the first lake she could find after we crossed the Frostbacks and the two bickered for hours instead of helping me set up camp. Cole pissed both of them off just by existing, and on top of all that Sera forced me to make my own bow and arrows to hunt for us, why couldn't she have lent me hers? More than half my arrows split at the shafts when I shot them! She could've at least helped hunt if she was hungry too, what the hell!_ She took a deep breath and looked around, instantly distracted and calmed by the sight of the bountiful trees scattered about, _beautiful..._

Cole startled her, arms unconsciously hugging the warrior tighter, "that stone wolf statue there, a brave knight now guards it. 'I will not submit,' she said, and fought to the very bitter end. She wanted peace and freedom for her friends and family, cold, bloody, hungry. Ribs broken, stabbing pain each breath, eyes cut out. Throat parched from screaming, last memories of her loved ones, smiling as she slipped into the darkness. She's like you."

Cecilia's hands slackened on the reins and she leaned back to slow the horse down, her eyebrow rose, _what a cheerful thought... _"Wait, how is she like me?"

"Brave, never submitting, fighting to the bitter end for those around you. You know pain, and soon you will know more pain, but you won't give up."

_Soon I will know more pain?_

"Yes, but it's okay. I am here to help. You will be alright."

"Cole, I could really use something happy now."

"I am here to help, are you happy?"

Cecilia sighed but couldn't help the smile forming on her face, "yes Cole, thank you. Now lean back and steady yourself, I'll climb off first and then help you out." Cole complied and Cecilia stopped the horse, swinging her leg high over the horse's head and slipping off the side. She placed one hand on Cole's hip and extended the other for him to grab on to, then helped him climb off. Cole fell down ungracefully and Cecilia's laugh rang out, echoing through the forest and scaring the nearby Inquisition soldiers. He tilted his head in confusion, _why is she laughing?_

"Sorry, that was rude of me to laugh," Cecilia wiped the tears threatening to leave her eyes and extended her hand again, "the way you plopped down on your rear end and your expression was priceless though, too funny."

_Can she read my mind too?_ Cole took the warrior's hand and was promptly yanked up to his feet, the force of the grab caused him to stumble and crash into Cecilia. Another round of giggles and chuckles took hold of Cecilia and she grinned widely, "I can't leave you alone for a minute, can I? You're pretty clumsy." _Rich sound, bright eyes like the fade, smile warm, comforting, peaceful..._ Cole stepped back, _Sera's definition of love. I understand it now!_

"Cole? What's wrong?" Cecilia was suddenly enveloped by a tight hug, and nervousness bubbled up in her chest, "...Cole?" _Isn't the armor cold for him?_

"No, you're warm."

"But the armor..."

"I feel your warmth through it."

_Ah... Wait,_ "is there a reason why you're hugging me?"

"Just as you smile for no reason, I hug for no reason."

"I... see?" The gears in Cecilia's head went into overdrive mode, and her eyes widened, _fuck, he got the wrong idea,_ "wait, Cole don't te-"

"I love you."

"Like fuckin' **hell** ya do!" Sera snapped from behind them and ran up, shoving Cole back when he stepped away from Cecilia. "You ain't even real! Ya ain't a livin' thing, ya don't have a beatin' heart, ya don't feel love, ya don't feel anything, **it**!" The archer's face was incredibly red and Cecilia was sure she saw steam coming her ears, _fuck, shit, Maker help me survive this,_ the warrior stood between both of the rogues and stared sternly at Sera, "that's far enough, Sera."

"Yer gonna take his side?! What, ya got a fuckin' thing for demons now too? Fine! Go have fuckin' demon babies an-"

Cecilia snapped, intense anger overwhelmed and blinded her, "**enough**!" She stomped towards Sera, their faces inches apart and venom laced every word, "I would have never thought that you of all people would stoop that low. Take the horse and go the fuck back to Skyhold, I don't want to see you anymore." The flash of pain in Sera's eyes twisted her heart painfully, she whirled around and briskly walked to the Inquisition camp, _too fucking far. She went too fucking far this time!_

"_Buckles_?" Sera's tiny voice cut daggers in Cecilia, she froze and every muscle tensed. Her jaw clenched, opening and closing to try and say _something_ but opted for silence. She shook her head and kept walking, "fine!" Sera called out, trying to muster strength but failing, her voice choking on each word, "I don't fuckin' need ya, ya fuckin' daft tit! I don't wanna fuckin' see ya either!" The fuming archer whirled around, rage intensifying at the look of pity in Vivienne's eyes. She scoffed and brushed past her, intentionally bumping into her shoulder, "happy, bitch? Got what ya wanted."

Sera mounted the horse and tensed on the reins, digging her heels in sharply and setting off the horse in a frenzied gallop. Her eyes stung and the tears rolled down freely, her lungs burned from lack of air and hiccups took hold of her. She cared little and rode recklessly, her bottom sore from slamming roughly into the saddle and her nails drawing blood from her palms as she squeezed the reins tightly. _What happened when ya said ya wanted all of me?_ She blinked and snapped her head forward on the trail, _when ya said ya wanted the good and the bad, that ya'd never be mad? All lies right? Arse. Bloody fuckin' user, a noble pissant like the rest of the shites. Yer no different!_ Sera's gut twisted as random images flashed within her mind and she let out a frustrated growl, _piss off dammit! Don't need ya, don't need anyone!_

The archer was snapped out of her thoughts as a high pitch sound pierced the air and the horse let out a painful shriek. It's front legs buckled and Sera flew forward, crashing painfully into the tree and curses tore from her lungs as she heard her right shoulder crack. She slumped down to the ground and without thinking rolled on to her back, pained gasps and screams when her shoulder protested. She cradled it with her uninjured arm, and the last thing she saw was a man with a lion engraved on his chest plate before he bent down and covered her nose with a foul-smelling cloth. Sera yelled at herself to fight back but her body refused to listen, eyes closing and consciousness fading away, _someone save me..._ her heart beat erratically but her breathing slowed, she succumbed to the darkness.

_Buckles._

* * *

><p>Scout Harding approached Cecilia with a smirk, "hope you've got your comfortable boots on, Inquisitor." The warrior grunted, "lets just get this done and over with Harding." The scout looked past Cecilia and noted the solemn look on Vivienne's face, she cleared her throat and debriefed them on the status of the Greatwood. Refugee peasants scattered about, the rebel 'freeman of the dales' as violent as the reports led them to believe, and the mysterious Fairbanks who will only share what he knows with the Herald of Andraste.<p>

Cecilia rubbed at her temples, her patience worn thin from the lack of a decent report, "what do you know about Fairbanks?"

"We don't know much about him, he appeared when the war started to help the refugees, and 'Fairbanks' is likely not his real name."

She sighed, _of course. Why did I expect actual information?_ "Well, anything else you know about this region?"

"They call this place the Emerald Graves, though the Orlesians would rather call it the Greatwood for fear of acknowledging what took place here," Harding's eyes lit up with excitement, "legend has it that every tree here is dedicated to an Emerald Knight of Halamshiral... almost makes you sad, doesn't it?"

Cecilia grunted in approval, _right now I need to stop thinking about all the depressing crap... _"Thank you for the information Scout Harding, I'll be heading out."

"Watch your back, Inquisitor, the terrain is treacherous and the Freeman of the Dales are hostile to the Inquisition... and everyone else."

"Everywhere I go people always want to kill me. Not a moment goes by where I'm not watching my back now, Harding." The warrior went back to her horse and retrieved the great-sword, impatiently tearing the linen covering off and securing the shoulder scabbard on her immediately. "Madame de Fer, Cole, let's move out." Hearing Vivienne's sigh of disapproval grated Cecilia's nerves but she repressed the annoyance, _I can't take out what happened with Sera on the others._ She pushed her hair bangs back and winced when she scratched her scalp with the sharp tips of the gauntlets, _eugh, anything that can go wrong is still going wrong._

The trio marched forward in silence, the tension hung thick in the air. Cecilia focused on treading the beaten path to the refugee camp, Vivienne idly cleaned her nails and Cole surveyed their surroundings, wisely keeping silent despite the raging torrent of thoughts from both women that tormented him. He couldn't take it anymore when he felt Vivienne's cold and calculating glare, "you're afraid, you don't have to be."

"Inquisitor, please restrain your pet demon, I do not want it addressing me."

Cecilia was too drained to deal with anything anymore so she opted for the easiest route, her voice numb and devoid of emotion, "Cole, leave Vivienne alone she doesn't want to talk right now."

"But she's afraid! Everything bright, roar of anger as the demon roars. No I will not fall, no one will control me ever again. Flash of white as the world comes back. Shaking, hollow, harrowed, but smiling at the templars to show them I'm me. I am not like that. I can protect you. If templars come for you I will **kill** them."

"Delightful."

Cecilia sighed, _not all templars are bad, I would have become one if that night hadn't happened..._ Images flashed within her mind, the Sisters in the chantry lying in pools of blood, her brother's dead weight pushing her down.

"You have nothing left to fear. It's all over. From now on, I will protect you."

She froze and looked back at Cole, the young man stood determined before her, gently wrapping his arms around her and whispering in her ear.

_"You are free."_

Cecilia recoiled and broke out of Cole's hug but she dared not look at him. Her face taut and creases lined her forehead, her heart a wild chaos of emotions: relief, rage, depression, loneliness yet not alone at the same time, _I don't understand!_ "Cole," her voice cracked, "please stay out of my mind. That's private."

"But you're hurting! You're afraid too!"

"**Stop**, okay? Please Cole. Let's just keep moving and get to Fairbanks then conclude this nonsense business of his. We must stay alert in case if it's a trap." The warrior inhaled slowly and continued to walk, her eyes narrowing at a patrol of three men ahead. She rose her hand to signal Cole and Vivienne to hide, then slid her palm along the hilt of her sword. She drew it halfway then tilted the scabbard with her other hand, successfully pulling out the sword and charging forward.

The men were grinning wildly as they unsheathed their weapons and taunted something about how the Dales belonged to them, _they think I'm an easy target, do they?_ Cecilia smirked, feigning a pommel strike and swiftly side-stepping to shift closer to the huddled men, her hands crossing over and swinging the sword above her head before sweeping it in a horizontal arc, breaking through their guard with sheer force and momentum.

"**Now!**" Cecilia yelled, and spikes of ice paired with daggers volleyed behind the tree where Vivienne and Cole waited. The patrol went down immediately, the ice froze their legs while the daggers sank into their necks with a sickening sound of the muscles tearing. Screams echoed in the forest as the men grasped at their wounds and tried to slow down the bleeding, bodies inevitably slumping to the ground and blood pooling, staining the grass.

Cecilia sheathed her sword and looked at the lifeless bodies, eyes emotionless and heart numb, _what a waste..._ Cole came up and retrieved his daggers, clipping them back to the straps on his coat and Vivienne inspected herself, making sure her clothes remained clean and pristine. "Everybody alright?" Cecilia asked and her companions nodded, "good. The refugee camp looks to be down there between the cliffs unless that's another asshole patrol there. Stay on guard." They resumed down the trail and the lone soldier visibly stiffened at their approach, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

"Fairbanks is expecting you at the camp. Don't look for trouble now," he informed gruffly, suspicion apparent in his eyes as he glared at the three. Cecilia shrugged it off and nodded in thanks, continuing deeper within and heading to the man that looked like the one Harding described. He was leaning over the crate and his head snapped up when shadows loomed over him, a smile gracing his features as he immediately stood up and bowed his head.

"It is an honor to meet the Herald of Andraste."

_Oh for the love of the Maker,_ Cecilia's crossed her arms, tone strictly business, "my agents said you have information for the Inquisition."

"Straight to the point? Very well. You've encountered the Freemen? Aggressive bastards, no? They've killed a dozen of my people, we've tried to fight but we cannot match their strength, you can. Why should you care about this you ask? Because the freemen are colluding with your enemy."

_If those blockheads are allied with Corypheus, beating him will be easier than I thought... _"which enemy do you mean?"

"The rogue templars, I've seen them in the woods with crates. Destroy the Freemen, and they'll lead you straight to the red templars. This I promise."

_A promising lead, far better than nothing anyways, _"I'll look into this Fairbanks."

"All the information about the Freemen is right here, in our camp. Help us and everything I know about these woods, the Dales, I will share with the Inquisition."

Cecilia nodded, "One last question. Who are these Freemen of the Dales?"

"Most are deserters from the war, men and women tired of the fighting. But now they've started to become organized and are attacking everyone. Their new leaders are driving them to take the Dales for themselves."

She unfolded her arms and bowed in thanks, "Thank you. I'll get straight to work immediately."

"I'll be here if you need anything else."

Cecilia went to the table where Fairbanks's documents lay and scanned them. "Here," her finger trailed North-East along the map, "the Veridium mine. Refugee prisoners kept by a 'Sister Costeau', some Sister... That's where we'll start our hunt then." She turned around and looked at her companions, "do you two need to take a break or can we go?"

Cole shook his head but Vivienne spoke up, "I don't suppose we could find a hot bath around here, dear? The steam will work magical wonders and help our skin shine brilliantly."

Cecilia chuckled, _always thinking about looks,_ "and, pray tell, what shall shiny skin achieve us Madame de Fer?"

"Why it'll blind our enemies of course darling. I only think strategically after all." The warrior laughed and the corner of Vivienne's lips curled into a smile before disappearing, _she pretends to be cold and calculating, _Cecilia thought, _but underneath that taciturn shell beats a warm heart._

"I agree," Cole spoke and Vivienne looked at the two of them suspiciously.

"What does your pet demon agree with, Inquisitor?"

Cecilia smirked and waved her hand, "something nice about you," she turned around and started walking, her heart feeling light. She could _hear_ the annoyance in Vivienne's foot steps and her smirk spread into a cocky grin.

"I'm well acquainted with sarcasm darling, you cannot fool me."

"Warm heart," Cole offered, "she thought that you pretend to be cold, but you're actually warm. I agree."

* * *

><p>"Ah..." Vivienne fell silent, and after they made their way out of the camp Cecilia took this opportunity to tease.<p>

"What, no clever retort? Madame de Fer is truly speechless over a mere compliment? I'm quite shocked, Lady Vivienne!"

"Darling," Vivienne smirked, "no one could ever make me speechless, I am merely in no rush to answer."

Cecilia hummed sarcastically, "Mmm hmm, I believe you. Wait." She brought her hand up, _that must be the entrance to Veridium mine._ She motioned for them to kneel and stay, then she laid low and crawled through the thick grass until she had a better view to scan the camp. _Barricades set up sloppily, three archers,_ _this will be a piece of cake._ Trevelyan crawled back and told her companions the plan, the trio readied themselves and unsheathed their weapons. Vivienne flicked her wrist and cast a defensive barrier before charging forward, her palm outstretched and focusing on freezing the arms of all three archers.

The soldiers panicked and tried to run away, but when they turned around they met the two in charge of ending their ill-fates. Cecilia and Cole made short work of them before plunging deeper between the cliffs, catching the rest of the soldiers off guard as they took a break from patrolling. _Knew I didn't need Sera,_ her heart immediately faltered at that thought, _I hope she's safe..._ She shook her head and peered into the darkness of the mine, "follow closely, stay alert." They head inside and Cecilia stood on her toes, peering through the holes of the broken wall. _Shit, that's a lot of them. I'm assuming the big lady with the giant ass shield is Sister Costeau. That shield's going to be troublesome..._

"We'll need to be careful, and take our time here. Vivienne I'll need you to be on full support for me here, I'll keep their attention on me while Cole flanks them. Stay calm, and watch out for each other. Sister Costeau seems to be the one in the fanciest armor."

"Of course, dear, villains always need to be stylish and adorned with the greatest jewels."

"That will serve to be her downfall, metal beats jewels any day."

Vivienne smirked, "not necessarily darling, jewels can blind you."

Cecilia hummed in approval, "a fair point. Thank the Maker we're in a dark mine. Use the shadows to your advantage Cole, flank Sister Costeau and end her first. Her soldiers will lose heart and scramble when they see their leader fall. After that Vivienne freeze the cell door and I'll bust it down so we can free the prisoners."

"Charming strategy, darling, but wouldn't it be easier to find the key?"

"That'll take too long, ah whatever first let's focus on survival then rescuing. On my signal we charge." They stalked down the halls and pressed themselves tightly against the wall, Cecilia looked back at her comrades and they nodded. She knelt down and took a pebble, tossing it at the cell. It hit and the clang echoed, all the soldiers went on alert and turned to the prisoners, startled and panicked. Trevelyan unsheathed her sword and charged forward as Cole threw daggers then disappeared into the darkness, several soldiers fell instantly without a fight. Vivienne cast another defensive barrier and surrounded Cecilia's blind spots with thick walls of ice, forcing the remaining soldiers to fight her head on.

Sister Costeau came at the warrior, slamming her great shield down and wrestling with Cecilia, both women pushed against each other as they battled with sheer strength. As planned Cole crept up from behind and landed the killing blow, finding gaps in the Sister's armor and sinking his daggers in. Trevelyan knocked the shield out of the way and reached for the stiletto strapped behind her hips, then thrust the needle-like blade deep into Sister Costeau's sternum. She let out a gargled cry and collapsed immediately, Trevelyan pulled the stiletto out and side stepped out of the way, _where's the adrenaline I used to feel?_

The prisoners from behind the cell door cheered and told the trio about the key. Vivienne and Cole looked for it while Cecilia walked over to what seemed to be the sleeping quarters and scanned the notes and orders. _Villa Maurel? Shit,_ Cecilia looked back at Sister Costeau, _she rebelled against the worst of the Freemen..._ she sighed, _she was still wrong. Now we have our next target, Commander Duhaime._ After freeing the refugees the band set out again in silence, slightly weary at having to trek around and fight so much.

Trevelyan wasn't accustomed to the silence, _Sera was always here to fill it... _Her heart faltered again, and she wracked her brain for a distraction. "One bright side," she blurted out, "is that we've yet to come across any rifts or demons."

"Just because we haven't seen them does not mean they do not exist, dear. You have a duty and you must close the tears," Vivienne gently lectured. _Maker,_ Cecilia chuckled, _she reminds me of Mother sometimes,_ her shoulders tensed. _On second thought never mind, Vivienne is no where near-_

"Cold hearted, cruel, belt lashing out and digging into the back for every wrong note played."

"**Cole. Private.**"

"Why did she do that?"

Cecilia sighed, "I'd really rather not talk about this Cole. It's in the past, let it stay there."

"But it still hurts you. I can help, I can make you forget?"

"No. Though my past was painful, I don't regret it. It's made me who I am today and I've learned how to survive because of it. You can't always help by making people forget, Cole. There are other ways."

"Like what? I don't know what to do. Teach me?"

Vivienne sighed, "darling your pet demon is dangerous enough."

Trevelyan ignored Vivienne and smiled at Cole, "my friends by my side help me. Just the two of you being here makes me feel better, despite our differences or arguments."

"Sera too?"

The warrior looked to the sky, _odd, the same sky yet_ _it doesn't seem as happy without Sera around,_ "yes. Sera, too."

"But you said you don't want to see her anymore. You miss her."

"I know I did and I regret it, though it's out of my hands now and brooding on it will only make things worse. Right now we have to focus on the task at hand, I'll apologize to her later, and I'll also convince her to apologize to you."

"Why?"

Cecilia was genuinely confused, _Cole isn't slighted by what Sera said?_

"No. Why should I be?"

"Ah... Well I'm sure she'll be relieved to know that then."

Vivienne clicked her tongue in annoyance, "it pains me to interrupt your usually-one-sided conversation but I'm afraid that's the Villa Maurel there. Shall we go in or would you two rather waste time on sentimentality all evening?"

Anger tinged Cecilia's nerves, _sometimes I wonder if she switches like that because of jealousy. She does raise a fair point though, we're here to fix problems not conjure up old ones._ She pushed the gate and it gave way with a loud creak, "well shit. There goes any chance of sneaking in," Trevelyan swiftly unsheathed her sword, "get ready, and fight like your life depends on it."

"But it does," Cole quipped, clearly having lost on the sarcasm. Cecilia chuckled and pressed forward, breaking through the enemy ranks and swiftly cutting them down, _thinking on my feet, fighting in the heat of the moment, my favorite._ She looked around the battlefield and kept her eyes trained on Cole and Vivienne, ready to rush to their side at a moment's notice to block blows. _All these soldiers fight similar, it's no wonder they got tired of the war if it's the same thing all the time. Now where's this Commander Duhaime?_

Cecilia whirled around and parried a strike in time, catching the soldier's sword in the parrying hooks and swiftly twisting to strike him with her elbow. _Maker!_ A massive armored soldier wielding a great maul charged towards her, _is being huge a prerequisite to being a Commander?! I should ask these guys what the hell they do to get like that!_ She rolled out of the way and ran straight back for Duhaime, _Cole, ready yourself! _Trevelyan slid on her knees, grunting as the poleyns dug in and squealed as they dragged along the ground, _the bigger they are, the harder they fall!_ She tossed her great-sword to the side and unsheathed the stiletto again, rotating her upper body around and thrusting, piercing through each of Duhaime's greaves to sever the Achilles tendons.

The Commander fell forward on his knees, the great maul thrown away. Cecilia quickly clambered back on her feet and jumped back when he angrily swung his fists behind him, _shit, still dangerous even without a weapon._ She ran to retrieve her great-sword, a series of screams catching her attention and startling her. The warrior whirled around only to see Vivienne and Cole working in complete synchrony, the mage freezing the Commander, and the rogue walking up, sinking his blades in the gaps at the neck.

_It's over. Victory._

* * *

><p>Vivienne scoffed as she wiped the sweat off her brow, "this was one of those people who was troubling the cave rats? He didn't put up much of a fight."<p>

Cecilia chuckled at the obvious sarcasm and sat down, lungs heaving for air. She unbuckled the poleyn's straps, the severely dented metal offered little protection and tons of discomfort. "Is that all of them you think?"

Cole pulled his daggers out then sheathed them, he knelt down and searched the Commander's body. Peeling away the chest plate he dug his hands into the pockets and pulled out a wrinkled note with a key that slipped out. He read it quietly, "orders. The key opens the way."

"Where? What way?"

Vivienne ripped the note from Cole's hands and scanned briefly, "the Villa Maurel. We have one last man to deal with, the Freeman leader Maliphant." She sighed dreamily, "I do hope they have a nice hot bath in there to relax in after we end this miserable little man's life."

Trevelyan laughed and pushed herself up, her fatigued muscles protested against all movements, "only one way to find out. At least it's almost over, finally." They traveled to the main gate and Cole slipped the key into the hole, then they pushed their way inside. The palace was in a disarray, clothing, boxes, paintings and all other manner of things littered the floor and walls.

"So the Freemen's leader should be holed up in here. This place has certainly seen better days..."

Vivienne laughed, "do you truly expect cleanliness from a group of thugs, Inquisitor?"

"Hmm, fair point. Guess that's a tall order for them. Keep your eyes open and stay alert."

They head down the hall on the right and cleared the first room. Cecilia rose her hand to signal the other two to wait, and she held her breath as she stilled. There were voices coming from beyond the next door, the men weren't aware of their presence yet. _Good, we can surprise them._ She rotated her hand in a circle to issue Cole and Vivienne to follow, and as quietly as she could manage she stepped to the door and placed one hand on the hilt of the stiletto. _Place is too tight to fight with the great-sword, I'm at a disadvantage here..._ She looked behind her and nodded to the two, then quickly pushed the door open and rushed forward. A faint creak echoed below her and she froze, unaware that her feet slightly sank into the tiles, _what the?_ _Where are the men?_

Trevelyan looked around, the room was empty. Vivienne and Cole stepped forward hesitantly, also confused. "Were we just hearing things or what? You two _did_ hear those soldiers talking, right?" Trevelyan looked back as she stepped forward, fear seizing her at the sudden horrified looks on her companions' faces and the door slamming shut behind them. _Fu-_ intense pain shot through her neck and something blunt slammed into her solar plexus, knocking the wind out of her. A choked gasp slipped her lips and blood splattered out, she fell to her knees while clutching herself. _Someone save me..._ Cecilia groaned helplessly as she was forced to the ground, her consciousness rapidly slipping away when she felt something cover her mouth. Words echoed in the back of her mind, _last memories of her loved ones, smiling as she slipped into the darkness. She's like you._

_Sera..._


	16. The Worst Torture

I sorry for dis Selena D: On the bright side I know rehab for broken hearts, your life is in good hands! I think :P Pray this chapter never happens again to anybody in real life. A few points before we start the chapter: The Judas Cradle is a miniature pyramid 'chair'. Believe me when I say a) you don't actually want to look it up (I know you want to. Don't.) And b) you can prolly figure out what this **pyramid** 'chair' was used for. Py-ra-mid. Enough emphasis yes? Also I apologize to anyone from either France or Quebec, I'm not 100% sure I got the swearing right, feel free to correct the ones I used in this chapter.

French phrases:

_Mon amour_- My love

_Nique ta mère_- Fuck your mother

_Vas te faire encule_- Fuck you

If you get bogged down by the darker bits, skip and scroll down halfway. Sit, relax, and **don't** enjoy the story ;P

* * *

><p>Trevelyan awoke startled with ice-cold water splashed on her, she groaned and her head lulled back, eyes slipping back closed and trying to snap out of the thick fog clouding her mind. Her head slammed into the wall behind her and she grunted, "fuck..." <em>what's going-<em> suddenly she felt intense electricity coursing through her body and she screamed, trying to thrash but her body refused to listen. The electricity stopped and laughter registered in her mind, her eyes struggled to focus on the man before her.

"I was beginning to wonder how long the princess would stay asleep."

Trevelyan scoffed, "princess? And are you my dashing savior?" As she stared back at her captor her mind honed in on her body and environment, awareness and pain flooding her at once. She gritted her teeth, "let me go," her hands were bound above her, the insides of her forearms scraping against the jagged wooden post they hoisted her on.

"Why would I do that, princess?"

_This fucking prick and this princess shit, it's worse than Herald!_ "I find that I have the sudden urge to repeatedly bash your face in. If you would do me the honor and oblige with this princess's wishes, I assure you will be greatly rewarded." The man's cocky laugh further infuriated her and she wrestled with the binds. Her feet dangled and couldn't reach the ground, she ended up accidentally slamming herself in the cold wall behind her and she groaned again.

"At least you're honest, princess, no can do though. I have a better reward in mind," his eyes darkened with blood-lust, and electricity licked his fingers, "I love to hear you scream, you know. You have a beautiful voice."

"Fuck you!"

"You would, wouldn't you slut?" He walked up to Trevelyan and painfully squeezed her breast. She tried to kick at him but he was too close, her efforts futile. Images of the templar man flashed before her mind and the little scared girl took hold of her, her voice cracked, "please... Let me go!"

"I don't want to hear you beg or plead for me," the man chuckled, "I want to hear you scream!" His hand smoothed over and gripped the other breast roughly, grinning wildly at Trevelyan's constant pleas. "You're not listening my little princess, it's time for punishment." Strong electricity coursed through the warrior's body again and her muscles seized up, painfully contracting abnormally against her will. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and the smell of burning flesh overwhelmed her, she couldn't hold back anymore. Her heart constricted and tears rolled freely down her cheeks, the shame cut deeper than the pain itself.

"_Failure. You deserve this if you cannot protect yourself."_ _Shut up! I will not listen to you!_

The man chuckled and with a flick of his wrist the electricity vanished, "this weak, pathetic little girl is the famed Herald of Andraste?" _How does he know who I am?_ "Tell me, where is your precious Maker now? Call on him to save you, for nobody else will!" His cackles echoed in the empty room and suddenly he snapped, roughly grabbing Trevelyan's chin. "Well? Pray to him, bitch!" She spat in his face and he reeled back, wiping it off. Fury twisted his features and she closed her eyes, preparing herself for the strike. Suddenly she felt pressure on her lips and her eyes snapped wide, she tried to twist her head away but the man's firm hold on her chin prevented her from moving. She screamed into his mouth and her body revolted, thoroughly repulsed at the intrusion of his tongue. Once again she tried kicking and squirming, the wooden post scratching and digging painfully into her forearms and the bound rope cutting into her wrists.

Guilt and shame flooded her, _I'm sorry Sera, I'm so sorry! _This was worse than the torture, she would have rather dealt with the electrocution than this. Trevelyan attempted a knee strike to the man's groin but his hand blocked her, fingers digging into her thigh. Searing heat burned her skin and her muffled screams tore through. Her captor pulled back and watched the blood dripping down her thigh, then turned his head, staring and sadistically grinning at the wall. _What is he..._ The man whipped back, "I have strict orders you see, I'm allowed to play with you, but you can't be bleeding. This is a problem isn't it?"

"Go fuck yourself," Trevelyan weakly gasped out. The man's hand hovered over her thigh and licked her lips, she twisted her head away from him immediately. "Play nice, princess, maybe I won't hurt you so much."

"Go. Fuck. Yourself." She clenched her teeth and tried to withhold the scream threatening to erupt from her as the man's finger trailed down the open wound, cauterizing it with magic. When he was done he slapped her, "I said play nice, didn't I? I don't want your pleas or backtalk. I want your screams."

"You're seriously fucked up!" He forced his leg in between her thighs and roughly grabbed her breast, licking up her neck before whispering, "no, _mon amour_, that will be you." He pulled away again and grinned at the wall, Trevelyan glanced to the side to follow it. _What the fuck is this prick grinning at? He's seriously fucking mental!_ She quickly tested her bound wrists, _fuck, can I really do nothing?!_

"How about this, princess. My strict orders also involve not touching your companions, that is, without your permission of course."

"**Fuck** you! You think I'd really give you fucking permi-"

"They wouldn't know it came from you. All you have to do," he licked the other side of her neck and her body revolted against him, "is say the word. Let's play a little game, shall we _mon amour_?"

"Nique ta mère!"

The man chuckled, "aren't you supposed to be Andraste's Herald, _mon amour_? Dirty, little princess aren't you? I like it." He turned around and strode to the table, unwrapping a package covered in linen. Trevelyan's eyes widened, _oh fuck... Oh fucking hell. Maker, please, someone... anyone!_ "Here, I'll give you a choice," he turned around, "nine tails, or bullwhip? Actually!" He placed the whips back and moved the table, "my personal favorite, the Judas Cradle! Fitting for you, I think." Cecilia closed her eyes and silently chanted to herself, _this isn't happening, this can't be happening._ The man sighed, he picked up a knife and a couple of needles then walked over to Trevelyan, "you're no fun. Anyways, the game. Endure the torture and your companions will be safe. Yell stop, and one of them gets a beating in front of you. Ready to play?"

Trevelyan's eyes hovered over the knife and needles in the man's hand, fear choking her, "I-I thought," she gasped out, "that I can't be bleeding?"

"Oh, precious princess. I'll simply burn the wounds back closed," he waved his hand in her face, "I'm offended you forgot I was a glorious mage!" He pushed the tip of the knife in her left side below the ribs and angled the handle downwards, swiftly slicing up and removing a chunk of skin from the Trevelyan. "Flaying is always fun, don't you agree?" Her lungs heaved, desperate for air as she screamed every time she felt the knife digging in and removing tiny pieces of her before being cauterized. The man sheathed his knife, "you're no fun princess. Just say stop so I can punish that stupid vulgar elf."

Trevelyan's eyes snapped open and flashed dangerously at her captor. "What elf?" She demanded, and the man stepped back, sadistic cackles echoing again. Anxiety welled up in her, _no, Sera? That can't be, she'd never let anyone touch her. Maker please... please!_ She pulled on the binds again, "let my friends go! Do whatever you want with me but let them go!"

"Anything?" He hummed approvingly, "a tempting offer, unfortunately I'm merely the person who enjoys torturing, I'm not the leader," he sank the tip of the needle into the left triceps muscle and forcefully dragged it down, "we're not done playing _mon amour_. I have half an hour before Maliphant comes to interrogate you." Cecilia thrashed around and cried out helplessly, her captor waved the second needle in front of her face, "take a look at this, princess." He smiled ruthlessly as he moved the needle around, reveling in the fear in the warrior's eyes as they tracked the needle.

"I'd hate to ruin such a pretty face, hmm what to do? You know your eyes look like the breach, they don't belong on your pretty face. Why don't we fix that?" He hovered the needle over her right eye and pointed the tip towards her, his free hand grabbed her at the chin to stop her from thrashing. "All you have to do is say stop, _mon amour,_" he chuckled fiendishly and grinned at the wall again, Trevelyan squeezed her eyes shut. _Stop... Please, stop!_ She clenched her teeth and kept her tongue back so as not to bite it off, she prepared herself and opened her eyes again, challenging her captor.

"Vas te faire encule." All she saw was red before she passed out.

* * *

><p>"Vile monster, feel of his tongue, repulsion, shame, guilt. Thoughts of her race through my mind, I'm sorry Sera, I'm so sorry."<p>

"**Shut the fuck up, it!**" Sera yanked on the chains tightly wrapped around her wrists binding her to the wall, "**STOP!**" Blood dripped down her arms as the cuffs cut into her wrists, but Sera paid no attention to the pain and kept pulling on the chains.

"Her pain," Cole choked out, tears running down his face, "it's so loud. I can't stop it, I can't help."

"Buckles!" Trevelyan screamed out as the sadistic man cauterized the wound on her thigh, a feral growl tore from Sera as she helplessly watched him lick the mark on the warrior's neck, _mine, she's fuckin' mine, how dare you,_ the man pulled back and grinned in Sera's direction. "I'm goin' to fuckin' kill you pissant," she seethed, "I'll stuff all my arrows in your fuckin' ass!" Hope filled her when she saw Trevelyan's eyes glance in the same direction, "Buckles! I'm here, I'll get us out of here!" Sera looked up, _I just need a pissin' lock pick!_ She looked to her right, "Vivi, can't you do something? Anything?"

The mage didn't have strength or energy to open her eyes, "no, dear," she softly said, they've been through this countless times already. She couldn't bear watching or hearing anymore, the lady of Iron was on the edge of a mental break down. Instead she focused on emptying out all emotion, growing cold and numb.

"**Why?!**"

"I already explained darling... These chains are enchanted with anti-magical properties, I have nothing left." Sera growled in frustration and looked to her left, "**it!** Do somethin', ya want to help don't you?! Help!"

Cole shook his head, "too much pain, everywhere, I can't do anything, we all hurt, I hurt. The man is the worst, his thoughts, he enjoys this. He knows the pain, but it's not enough," his voice cracked, he was afraid. "I'm changing, I don't want to change, I'll be scary if I change, I don't want to be scary. I don't want to hurt. I'm **angry**. I'm going to kill that man."

Vivienne's eyes snapped open, _this is not good, _"think of something else Cole!"

Sera growled at the mage, "what the **fuck** Vivi?! Why a-"

"Because he's going to change into an actual fucking demon, dear, and then we'll **all** die!"

Trevelyan's screams echoed in the air, Sera's desperation was mounting and called out to the warrior again but nothing happened, "why? Why can't she see or hear us?"

"A barrier, illusion magic."

"Can't you do anythin' 'bout that?"

Vivienne sighed, her voice devoid of emotion, "no." Seconds felt like hours, the sounds of agonizing screams and whimpers echoed in Sera's mind, she began to grow hysterical. _Just give up luv, just let him beat me up, it's better than watching you like this. I can't stand this, please, just tell him to stop, I don't give a shite 'bout me! This torture is worse!_ She watched the man wave the needle in Cecilia's face, _fuck, no, please,_ she thrashed against the chains again, howling at the man to stop.

"I don't understand," Cole whispered, "her mind is screaming. Stop, please, stop. But she won't say it out loud. Why?"

"**Fuck** if I know! Buckles! Just tell him to fuckin' stop! I can handle a fuckin' beating!" The needle sank into Cecilia's eye and blood spluttered out, her anguished wail tore through the air and vibrated the chains binding the three to the wall. Sera cried out helplessly, her heart shattering in pieces as she watched her warrior slump unconsciously against the wall. "She's not dead, right? Can't be. Tell me **it**, she isn't right? She can't be!"

Cole's eyes lit up with hope, "she's not. She's actually-" The man interrupted them as he dispelled the barrier and strode towards Sera with a sadistic smirk, "how did you enjoy that my precious elf? It's a shame really, that she held out as long as she did. I was really looking forward to breaking your fingers and cutting out that vulgar tongue of yours." Sera glared at him quietly and he laughed. "Oh? I'm surprised you have nothing to say," he walked up to her and forcefully grabbed her chin, "answer me, did you like the spectacle I put on for you? The Herald is quite a tough woman, and _smooth_. She feels amazing, I wonder what she's like in bed, hmm? She likes it rough doesn't she?"

Sera dipped her head and quickly caught the man's fingers, biting them down with her sharp canines. Blood filled her mouth and she coughed, repulsed by the metallic taste. The man yelped and cradled his injured hand, "you **bitch**, you'll pay for that!" He drew his normal hand back but before he could strike something grasped tightly around his wrist. The man looked back and his eyes widened in disbelief, Sera swiftly kicked him in the groin while he was distracted. He fell on his side, clutching and painfully moaning, constantly chanting, "that can't be, impossible."

Trevelyan knelt down and wolfishly grinned, "feign inferiority and encourage arrogance. You let your guard down like an amateur who doesn't know which end of the sword to grip. I'm so very tempted to pay you back for your kind hospitality but a lowly scumbag fucker like you is not worth the effort," she drew the knife from his sheath and dragged it across his throat before he could protest or fight back. She rushed over to Sera first, looking up and inspecting the handcuffs and chains, _I can twist the chains around the knife and pull to snap, but it'll hurt Sera_...

"Piss luv, he blocked my view. How did you get out of that?"

"Hoisted my legs on the wall and pushed myself off the wooden post, then cut the rope. Who uses rope when there's all these weapons nearby?"

Sera scoffed, "a bloody idiot with dicks for brains, luv." She hesitantly looked at Cecilia's right eye, blood steadily dripped down from it but the warrior kept it shut, "your eye," she mumbled.

"It's nothing I can't handle, don't worry," Trevelyan looked down at Sera and relief washed over her, _I don't deserve to kiss her after I let myself..._ she shook her head, _survival first._ "Shit. I can't pick locks worth to save my life."

"Give me," Sera paused and let out a shaky breath, "shite, this gon' be gross. Give me those needles luv, and I'll get us all out of here." The warrior complied and went back to collect the two needles, _fucking sucked pulling these out without alerting the prick._ She turned around and analyzed her companions. _Vivienne looks completely drained, Cole..._ she handed the needles to Sera and walked over to Cole. The young man looked down, refusing to make eye contact. _Look at me, Cole._ He didn't move, _I know you can hear me,_ she slid her palm along his cheek.

Sera protested, "**oi** Buckles! Ya s'posto do that to me!" Cecilia chuckled and grimaced at the pain that wracked her body, she noted the quivering in Cole's lips. _I'm sorry for hurting you, Cole._ He looked up, confusion apparent in his eyes, _it's alright now though. You helped me, see? Just by being here,_ she placed her hand over her heart, _you felt it didn't you?_ He nodded. _Always keep that feeling close to your heart, Cole. Don't ever let it change you._ She went back to Sera and sprang forth when the archer had finally released herself from the chains, catching her before she fell. Her burnt thigh gave out and the two crashed into the floor, both of them groaning and grunting.

* * *

><p>"Oi luv. Even <strong>I<strong> know this ain't the time or place." The razor sharp slits danced with amusement and desire.

_What is she talking about?_ Trevelyan's hands squeezed something soft, _hmm_, she lifted her head and peered down Sera's back. Her hands were firmly planted on Sera's ass and her stomach stirred, _oh Maker._ Vivienne let out a frustrated sigh, "darlings please save the victory sex for later. I am in dire need of being released here." Cecilia's face turned red as Sera hopped off and stood up, extending her hand to the warrior. Her radiant grin beamed down and Cecilia's heart constricted, _how can you still smile at me like that, despite what I did to you?_

Sera helped her up then walked over to Vivienne, snickering, "hehe Vivi. Always thought you were all uptight. Dire need of _release_, eh?"

"Only you would take that dirty, imp."

Cecilia tilted her head, _their tones have changed... they're more friendly now?_ She noted Cole's staring then looked down at herself, blushing immensely she snapped in her thoughts, _Cole look away! It's impolite to stare!_ "Why?" He asked, and Sera and Vivienne looked at the two suspiciously.

"B-Because...!" Cecilia stuttered, covering herself with her hands while scanning the room, "it just is! Now look away!" The young man looked down and Sera grumbled as she went back to work on Vivienne's handcuffs, _Cecilia is mine, __**it**__, nobody else. Remember that._

"You are in critical need of a bath, Sera."

"Same as you Vivi. Ya stink worse than me."

Vivienne looked horrified, "I don't!" She looked at Cecilia pleadingly, "do I?" The warrior froze in her tracks, _fuck, what do I say?_

Cole tried to help, "we all stink."

The mage deflated and Cecilia's mind raced for something to say and cheer her up, _fuck why is hygiene more important than survival right now?!_ "I'm sorry, Madame de Fer."

"Dear, that doesn't exactly cheer me up." The chains unlocked and Vivienne plopped on the ground gracefully, smoothing out her robes and fixing her hat. She flicked her wrists and smiled as she felt energy slowly returning to her.

"I know," Cecilia sighed and walked over to the dead man, _I've no choice but to use this asshole's clothing._ She started to strip him and Sera looked at her incredulously, "luv, what the fuck are you doing?"

"I need something to wear, I'm not going to fight in the buff."

Sera snickered, "you could. Remember what happened when I stole breeches?"

"Yeah, they looked uncomfortable and fought terribly. That won't-"

"Well yeah that too, but that ain't the point. You can distract them! Not often ya see perfect tits an' arse bouncin' your way on a battlefield," Sera sighed dreamily and Cecilia grunted in frustration. _Hygiene on one's mind, sex on the other,_ she looked at Cole, _what about you?_ She wrestled the pants and jacket off then hesitantly dressed up, her body repulsed against the feel of the fabric.

"His smell, the feeling of him smothering you. Unwanted touch and-"

"**Cole**. Can you have something more pleasant on your mind other than that one?"

"No. My thoughts are yours."

"Alright then," she raked her hand through her hair and tried to conjure up pleasant thoughts, a scandalous idea formed in her mind and she grinned. _Dare you to say these out loud while looking at Sera, Cole._

"Don't know what's gotten into me lately, but I wish it were you." Sera froze as her hands hovered over the chains binding Cole. The young man's stoic expression made her chuckle nervously, thinking she was hallucinating.

"Oi, what the fuck?"

"I'll kiss you in the rain so you get twice as wet," Cecilia and Vivienne covered their mouths and tried not to laugh at Sera's horrified expression, Cole looked confused but his face remained completely serious.

"Your clothes are making me uncomfortable. Please take them off."

"**Okay**," Sera jumped back, "what the fuck is going on?!" She whirled around, fear evident in her eyes. Vivienne was using Cecilia's shoulder to muffle her chuckles, but as soon as the warrior snorted both of them lost control into a fit of laughter. Pain shot through Cecilia's ribs but she couldn't stop herself, she alternated between "ow!" and "hah!" the entire time. The archer crossed her arms and tapped her foot, clearly displeased with the two.

"Ain't that funny..." she mumbled and scratched the back of her head, "oi, you two can stop bein' bloody arses any day now," she walked back to Cole and worked on the cuffs, "and don't you listen to Tadwinks's thoughts, they're pranks." The young man nodded in confusion.

"I didn't understand any of them. Why would kissing make you more wet in the rain?" Sera's face reddened at this and almost dropped the needles, Cecilia and Vivienne erupted into another bout of laughter. The archer angrily glared at them and continued to work on breaking the lock, venomously whispering, "don't turn human that fast, **it**."

"You think I'm becoming human?" Sera ignored the question and finally broke the lock, side stepping out of the way and letting Cole fall ungracefully to the ground. She huffed and brushed past Cecilia, kneeling down and taking a look at the door's lock, _this'll be a piece of cake,_ "time to break outta here luv. Ready for war?"

"War? Don't be absurd," Cecilia's remaining eye flashed with blood lust and a barbaric grin swept across her face, "it's going to be a one-sided fucking **annihilation**."


	17. Monster

Lol Selena. When I opened my email, I couldn't help but chuckle. "So I totally followed your advice," oh yay! "NOT" oh no D: Oh shit! I so sorry! I'm scarring readers one at a time it seems lol. There was no way I could bring myself to write about that torture though, I would've gone sick to the stomach if I let my mind stoop to that level. I'm glad I've earned the good kind of hate as well ;P Try to keep that up yeah? Remember it's a good hate. Please D: Free therapy after this, I swear!

I'm not sure if I ought to be proud that I excelled perfectly last chapter, this reminds me when I watched the interview of the "Saw" directors a long long time ago, where (I forgot who it was since I was idly chatting with a friend, but our attention snapped immediately to the screen when...) "this torture device is awesome. I would love to have this in my home." They were talking about the rack where the guy was strapped to it almost like crucifixion but his limbs were spread apart, and each limb strapped to the block twisted 180 degrees (I can't recall which Saw movie this was. For some reason the word "judge" comes to my mind, along with "little girl". I wish my memory didn't suck so much lol.)

Anyways, I was ready to shit bricks when my eyes went wide and I stared at my friend, both of us mouthing what the ******* ****'s?! without actually able to voice it. We immediately turned off the interview after that, and more ****'s followed. Moving on! As a warning, this chapter doesn't exactly end on a nice note either. Don't give up! Hold on a little longer! Sit down, relax and **don't** enjoy the story once again ;)

* * *

><p>"Oi, luv. Slow down we don't have weapons!"<p>

"I'll kill them with my bare hands," Cecilia spat, _I'm going to kill every mother fucker so that Sera will never have to watch that again._ Her entire body burned with pain, the cauterized pieces that were cut from her were slowly opening and blood dribbled through.

"The imp has a point, darling. I can fend off stragglers with my magic but we must find equipment fo-"

"Holy shite you agree?!"

"I know, shocking darling. We must-"

Trevelyan whirled around and stared coldly at her companions, "**enough**. If you all want to gear up then fine, but I'm going to go find this Maliphant and beat the living shit out of him." Vivienne and Sera exchanged glances as Cole scanned the halls, trying to ignore Cecilia's pain. Sera briskly walked over to the warrior and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Luv, I promise we'll get 'em, **together**. Feel uneasy not havin' arrows, c'mon let's just find our stuff first." Trevelyan sighed, _just as she feels uneasy without arrows, I feel uneasy without armor. Always feel naked without my armor..._ Her shoulders sank in defeat, _how can I say no to her?_

"Alright, but where wou-"

"There! It's the prisoners!" Two guards rushed straight for them, the archer providing cover fire as his partner charged forward.

Trevelyan wrapped her arms around Sera and dove straight for the ground, barely missing the arrow's mark as it grazed her right shoulder. She groaned painfully on impact then quickly rolled so that she was on top, shielding Sera. _Fuck, can I not do anything else?!_ Sharp sounds pierced the air and a series of grunts followed through, Trevelyan lifted her head and looked behind her. The guards' limbs were frozen, and Cole appeared behind them. He unsheathed the daggers on their belts, "w-wait Cole...!" and drew them across their necks.

Cecilia grunted as she stood then pulled Sera up, _we could have asked them where our stuff was..._ "It's okay. I know where it is," the young man replied. _Ah, right, I forgot. _Cecilia smiled when she saw Cole's eyes lit up, _yes Cole, you know you've been one of us for a long time._ She began walking towards him.

"Lead the way then Cole, the faster we get this done the faster I c- augh!" Pain shot through Cecilia and her legs buckled, Sera rushed to her side and caught her.

"Piss, luv, yer pushin' yourself too hard again. Let us-"

"No."

"Handle th-"

"**No**!"

"Yer bloody injured ya daft tit! If ya keep pushin' ya gon' make it worse!"

"This is nothing," she clenched her teeth and pushed Sera away, forcing herself to take each step, _try to ignore the pain, and lead the way Cole._ The young man nodded sadly and turned around, keeping his wrists relaxed and ready for battle. Sera stood in front of Cecilia and the warrior snapped, "Sera stop getting in my fucking way! I'm fine!"

"No you're **not**, let me help!"

"I said no!"

"Why don't you want me to help?! What the fuck is wrong with ya, ya daft tit?! Ya help me but I can't help you?"

"Now is **not** the time for-"

"Now **is** the time, luv!" The archer walked closer and looked past Cecilia's shoulder to the mage, "Vivi -ugh shite I can't believe I'm sayin' this- can't ya heal her?"

Vivienne shook her head, "I'm sorry dear, unfortunately I still have little left. I must reserve it for our enemies."

"Exactly," Cecilia grunted, "quit wasting time, we need to keep moving." She tried to move around the archer and glared at her when she was blocked again. "Ser-" Sera moved in closer to the left side and hooked her arm around Cecilia's waist. She draped the warrior's arm over her shoulders, holding firmly at the wrist.

"This is alright, right? At least this, Buckles," her voice shrank, "I hate watchin' when I can't do nothin' else..." Trevelyan mentally kicked herself, _fuck, I was so focused on moving forward that I forgot..._ she hesitantly looked at Sera, the elf refused to make eye contact. _She had it worse, if I had to watch her-_ her stomach twisted and dread immediately rose in her chest, _I've got to stop fucking things up with her._

"Sera, look at me," the archer glanced to the side and Cecilia smiled, "thank you for helping me out, love." Sera ignored the impatient sigh from the mage and mentally grinned, _fuckin' a, ya just jealous Vivi! _She glanced again at the warrior, _"love"_ echoed in her mind.

"R-right," Sera's ears tinged red, "bloody right ya should thank me! Always lookin' out for yer pretty arse I am. C'mon, move with me luv. Oi **it**, hurry it up, I want my arrows!" They kept to the walls and stalked the halls, patiently waiting as Cole silently dispatched lone watchmen. Before they cleared the room and moved on, a glimmer caught Cecilia's eye.

"Wait, over there, what's that?" She hobbled along with Sera, and the archer bent down to pick it up. "Part of a key..." Trevelyan mused, "there's a rune inscribed on it, or part of one. Keep an eye out for other pieces, I'm betting this will lead us somewhere good." As they kept moving, Trevelyan analyzed her companions, _Vivienne is tired, _she mentally chuckled, _I bet she's desperately wishing for that hot bath in here. _She glanced over at Sera, _her eyes..._ they were filled with determination, _you'll never let me give up, will you? You're cruel, forcing me to fight all the time. You're annoying, forcing me to swallow my pride and accept help when I'm supposed to be the indomitable leader. _A dull throb where the arrow grazed her shoulder caught her attention.

_I couldn't do anything to protect you, _her eyes cast downwards and focused on Sera's over-sized boots, stepping in sync with her. _You're always by my side no matter what I do, no matter how badly I've hurt you, no matter how terrible I am. Why? _Something reflected and blinded Cecilia for a moment, her head snapped left. _The table?_ "Wait, over there, I think that's another part of the key." They retrieved it then kept moving and Cecilia was immediately lost in her thoughts again, unaware of the bickering between her companions. _You're violent and vulgar, you leave the worst impression. Anyone who crosses you gets your arrows, I've crossed you how many times now? You're strong, fiercely independent, you do what you want. You could have left to find something better, so why are you still by my side?_ Cecilia glanced at Sera again, completely puzzled, _why? Why do you even love someone as useless as me? A monster like me?_

She looked ahead and noticed the quivering in Cole's shoulders, _ah, sorry Cole. _He turned around, "you're not useless." Sera and Vivienne's heads snapped up, eyes full of fury when they misinterpreted Cole. Before they could protest however, he continued. "She loves you becaus-"

"**Oi**! What's this about?!" Sera glared at Cole, "outta our heads **it**, that's creepy shite there."

"But she's worried, she-"

"Enough, Cole. There's no need to alarm everyone. They're just idle thoughts. Come on look there's the last part of the key. Let's take it and figure out wha-"

"What is it talkin' bout luv?" Sera demanded, and Cecilia sighed. _Fuck, cat's outta the bag now._ She grinned and tried to deflect with humor, "nothing, Sera. I'm out of my mind. Be back in 5 minutes alright?"

"**Loony**," she said sternly, "why did it say you're not useless? What the heck ya on 'bout now?"

"Look, can we just focus on getting out of here first? I promise I'll tell you later okay? The key," she pushed away from Sera and hobbled over to retrieve it, "here. Now let's go over to the fancy looking table, I'm willing to bet it's Maliphant's desk." Sera raked her hand through her hair and sighed, resigning to the stubborn warrior's will.

"I ain't lettin' this go luv. Ya **will** tell me later, yeah?"

_You always forget the past, move on from it. But when it's me, you hold on for your dear life,_ Cecilia chuckled, "I don't believe I have a choice."

"Ya bloody right ya don't."

* * *

><p>Vivienne had already been scanning the contents of Maliphant's desk and relaying the information out loud while the others walked around the room. Cecilia's eye kept snapping back to a weak-looking wall the entire time and finally she walked over to investigate it. Her hand smoothed over the wall, <em>is there something behind here? These bricks look like they've been intentionally...<em> she tried to push with her hand and her arms protested, _shit, they're both useless._ Cecilia stepped back and took a deep breath, _I just know I'm going to regret this. Here goes nothing._

"Tadwinks? What're ya doi- **Oi don't kick the wall!**"

With all her might Cecilia used her injured leg and momentum as she swung it up, she pivoted on her stance leg then drove the kick through. She gritted her teeth and did her best to withhold the pained cry in both her mind and body, then stumbled back as the dust settled before her. Vivienne rushed to her side and caught the warrior before she fell on her bottom, "dear that was reckless of you. You could have asked us instead."

Cecilia chuckled, "you know me Vivienne, always making things difficult for myself."

"We're the same you and I. Too proud to ask for help." _Huh? Since when-_

"Get away from her Vivi!" Sera yanked the warrior away and growled, "she's **mine**." Cole watched in confusion and opted for silence as the two bickered, then followed Cecilia as she pushed away from the distracted elf and stepped inside the hole she made. Trevelyan smoothed her hand and wiped away the dust that caked the antique table, silently reading the inscription engraved on it.

"So that's what this does? Needs magic to power it though..." she put the fragments of the key in the imprinted grooves, "Vivienne, do you think you could focus your magic and energize this contraption?"

The mage stepped through the hole and ignored Sera yelling from behind, "of course darling," she inspected the table and smirked, "mere child's play." Vivienne hovered her hand over the lever and directed her energy into the table, the keys reacted to the magic and bonded together. After picking up the key Cecilia scanned the room, darkly mumbling, "red lyrium..."

"Smuggling for the templars, right?"

"Not anymore. Not once we kill them all, anyway. Come on let's find out what this key-"

"The locked door." Cecilia looked at Sera, eyebrow raised in confusion, _and her point is...?_

"I can't pick all the locks, daft tit." _Oh. Hey wait can she read my mind too now?_ Trevelyan looked over at Cole and he shook his head, she smiled. _Guess she knows me that well now huh, "I know yer moves",_ a light shiver traveled through her body and the pit of her stomach stirred. _Now's not the damn time,_ she chastised herself, then crossed the rubble and headed for the locked door. Trevelyan inserted the key and pushed the heavy door open, lips spreading into an ear-to-ear grin as delight danced in her eyes. _Jackpot!_

"Fuckin' A! The best locks, the best loot!" Sera cheered, and rushed over to her gear in the corner. "Daft tits kept all our stuff too," her hands gently picked up the cloak and smoothed over the wrinkles, Cecilia noticed the pained look in her eyes. Before she could ask the archer jumped back up, "hurry up luv! Let's grab our stuff and all this loot!"

"Darling your excitement is unbecoming, you're like a little child."

"Shut it Vivi! You're excited too, I can tell!" The mage rolled her eyes and collected her things, smirking when she picked up her staff and hummed approvingly as the energy flowed back in her body. Cecilia giggled as she watched Cole gingerly inspect his hat, _he must have missed it terribly._

"I did," he quietly replied, and she grinned. Vivienne walked over to the warrior, "allow me to heal you before you tear yourself apart with your unfashionable armor."

Cecilia scoffed, "it's not unfashionable. It's practical."

"Exactly what I said," her hands hovered over Cecilia and a warm glow emanated from them. Trevelyan sighed in content as she felt her muscles relax and tears knitted together, _amazing what magic can achieve..._ Her right eye ached immensely when Vivienne's hand hovered over it, attempting to heal it. She pulled away with a regretful look on her face, "darling..." _I knew I couldn't hide it forever._

"Why did you-"

Cecilia's hand covered Vivienne's mouth and her eye narrowed, trying to communicate silently _"don't say a word, or Sera will freak out."_ The archer glanced over then shrugged her shoulders, her excitement taking hold of her as she gleefully picked out all the loot she could afford to carry. The mage resigned and nodded her head then whispered, "at least cover it with something."

Trevelyan looked around and grinned, walking over and tearing pieces off a silk curtain. She folded one piece into a square then fit that over her injured eye and used the second piece to tie around her head, securing it all together. She turned around and smirked at Vivienne, "fashionable now, Madame de Fer?"

Vivienne hummed thoughtfully and walked over then adjusted the silk bandana, "it'll do for now. A crystal eye-patch would suit you far more however, I shall keep an eye out for that." Cecilia chuckled, _like those even exist,_ and walked over to her gear. _Going to need to ask Harris to repair this when I come back,_ she turned her head to Sera, "hey Sera, can you help me strap the plates on?"

The archer grumbled disapprovingly and walked over, "did ya forget Tadwinks? I'd rather undress ya." The two worked naturally in synchrony, and soon Cecilia felt at ease with the weight of her armor. _Much better,_ she looked at one of the mirrors in the treasure room and mentally chuckled, _I'm hopeless as a woman, aren't I?_

Sera grinned and stood on her toes, planting a brief kiss on Cecilia's cheek, "_woof._ Sexy when ya all armored up too, luv. Come on grab all ya can and let's go kick these arses in the dangle-bags. I'm full up on stuff, here hold on to this for me," Sera turned Cecilia's left hand over and opened her fingers, plopping down a chain-linked necklace that had a cross on it. "Should sell for a couple of sovereigns yeah? I'll stand guard outside while ya finish up in here," the archer scattered and drew her bow, smiling to herself at the comfortable feeling of her bow in her hands again.

Cecilia stood dumbfounded and looked at the necklace in her hand, _she wants to sell this?_ _But..._ she shook her head and weaved the chain link through her fingers, the cross hanging and resting on top of her knuckles, _I'll figure it out later. For now,_ she looked around, _what's worth taking anyways? I've no clue about this stuff. _A shield glinted in her peripheral vision and Cecilia strode over, lifting and inspecting it. _Sturdy, light,_ _but what's this symbol mean?_ The coat of arms was only an engraved sword surrounded by flames, it called out to her but she couldn't place her tongue on it, _it looks so damn familiar..._ Energy seemed to flow from the shield, _the enarmes are damaged, it'd be risky to try and use it as it is,_ she adjusted the guige's buckle to lengthen it then slid the strap over her shoulder, letting the shield rest comfortably on top of her sword's scabbard, _maybe Harris can restore this._

* * *

><p>With a one last look around the vault Cecilia set out, <em>not going to drag some paintings around,<em> and met up with her companions outside. Vivienne and Sera exchanged knowing smirks and tried to stifle their laughter, _huh?_ "What's so funny you two?"

"They think how it's so like you to come out with a rusted shield," Cole offered, and the other two burst into laughter.

Cecilia retorted defensively, "hey! It's not rusted! It's just as valuable as all that other nonsense crap in there!"

"So ya agree it's shite then huh?"

"W-wha... No! It's a good shield!"

"Darling, it's rusted and cracked. It looks like it will wither away into dust if I heat it up just a little bit."

Cecilia's eye twitched, _it's a perfectly good shield!_ She huffed and stomped past them, "come on! We have better things to do than insult my good tastes."

Sera couldn't help herself as she snickered, "luv, if that's good taste, I'd hate to see what your worst taste is."

Cecilia's shoulders sank, _always makin' fun me, you're all jerks!_ She pressed on and ignored the light jabs, smirking when she heard them worriedly call out to her, _that's right, cold shoulder punishment for teasing me!_ As soon as they crossed the arch and entered the garden, she felt fingers weave through her own. She looked back and her heart instantly melted at the fear etched in Sera's eyes. The archer's voice quietly called out hesitantly, "Celia?" _Celia huh? I can never say no to her no matter what..._ Cecilia smiled and momentarily let go of Sera's hand before briefly mentally chastising herself, _sending the wrong signals,_ she swiftly rectified her mistake by crashing her lips down on Sera's. _I hope it's alright for me to do this to you, still. _She watched Sera's eyes close and felt her lips part willingly, and before she deepened the kiss the two were interrupted by Vivienne coughing.

"**Ahem**. Didn't I already say save the victory sex for later?"

"W-wha-" Cecilia broke away stammering, face slightly flushed, "we weren't...!"

"Oh please, darling. Everyone knows how little it takes for you two to turn into rabbits w-"

"**There they are!**" Cecilia whirled around, _shit!_ She looked around, _we're out in the open and we can get surrounded easily, think fast!_ "Everyone take cover behind the low wall, quickly!" They knelt down and kept behind the low wall by the stairs, waiting on the warrior's signal. She listened carefully, _what matters is not how many footsteps you hear, but the clang of weapons on the belts..._ the guards slowly and carefully positioned themselves,_ four, six, shit I hear seven of them..._ Cecilia looked out to the right side before reprimanding herself, _my right eye... I'll have arrows riddle my ass if I look out this way._

"Herald of Andraste! It's a pleasure to meet you!" A man's voice called out, "how kind of you to barge into my home and interrupt my meeting with the red templars!" The man's cackles rang out, "if you would be so kind to step out and let me repay the hospitality you've shown to my men, I'll reward you by ending your life painlessly. A much better reward then what my dear torturer did to you, yes? It looked like you two had a marvelous time, a shame I couldn't be there to watch!" _Is this prick Maliphant? He's the one who ordered-_ Cecilia looked over to her companion's faces, anger rose within her at the look on Sera's face. _She looks distant, haunted, scared, the memories are replaying in her mind. I have to end them now._

"How about a duel, Herald? I promise I'll fight fair..." He cockily laughed, Cecilia peered over the top edge and squinted past the thick leaves, _shit, can't see anything up here._ An idea hit her and she grinned, _I can use that to my advantage._ She signaled her companions to be ready and whispered the plan, "Sera, cover fire. Vivienne, support Cole and protect Sera. Take down all the fuckers who don't look like the leader, save him for me." They nodded and positioned themselves, Trevelyan smoothed her hand along the hilt of her sword and rested her other hand on the ledge above her. "On the count of three," she hoisted herself up the ledge and quickly took cover behind a tree, "one," she unsheathed her sword, "two," she crept forward through the thick brush, "**three**!"

Sera peered through the corner and launched a volley of arrows, forcing the men to take cover. Cole's threw small blades and all three penetrated one man's chestplate, he fell to his knees and coughed out blood before slumping over, struggling to stop the excessive bleeding. His fellow comrades paid no mind to him and left him to rot on the ground, and this greatly angered Cecilia. _You stop fighting in the war because you were tired of losing your comrades. Here you are, fighting for something even worse, and you're letting your comrades die right beside you!_ She tilted her sword down then charged forward, catching them by surprise as she jumped off the ledge and impaled her sword through two soldiers. She lifted her leg and pushed them off while sliding her sword out, her eye quickly scanning the battlefield for the man who may have been Maliphant.

"Where are you, Maliphant! Quit cowering behind your men and face me!" She lifted her sword and caught a soldier's axe in the parrying hooks, swiftly twisting it out of his grip and kicking him down. Moment's later arrows sank into him and Cecilia smirked, _she's always watching over me._ Adrenaline filled her, her body fuelled by fury and blood-lust, _this feeling..._ She scanned the field as she charged forward to another soldier, _I missed this, _she raised her sword and blocked the soldier's strike. He recoiled back and stumbled to stay on his feet, and Trevelyan used this moment to raise her sword above her head before swinging down in diagonal arc. The sword connected and sank into his shoulder before tearing down and penetrating his chest plate, slicing down all the way to his hip. He screamed in agony and Cole appeared behind him, sinking his daggers into his neck to silence and finish the man. The young rogue stared at Cecilia worriedly but she paid no attention to this, she skillfully moved across the field leaving a trail of crippled or dismembered men wailing and crying in pain.

* * *

><p><em>Piss,<em> Sera thought, _she's doing this to them on purpose. She's leaving them alive..._ Her stomach twisted in disgust, _they're just... meat now. Pieces..._ A wave of nausea took hold of her and she took cover behind the wall, her hand covering her mouth as she heaved and struggled for air. She looked beside her and saw Vivienne doing the same, "Vivi," she gasped, "what should we do? Celia's gone insane."

"At this point dear-" Vivienne groaned and clutched her stomach, "we need to let her take her wrath out on those men, she's like a natural disaster now. We need to wait and let her run her course. She won't listen to us if we yell or approach her in this state."

"Bu-" A scream tore through the air and the two peered to the sides, horrified expressions spreading across their faces.

"P-please," Maliphant begged, "have mercy!" His left hand was sliced off, his mask torn off and lay abandoned in the now-red grass, the yellow armor had rips and tears everywhere with blood seeping through. Cecilia sheathed her sword, her sinister grin spread from ear to ear as she strode over to the man and knelt down, face hovering inches away from Maliphant. "Mercy?" She chuckled darkly and her eyes resembled that of a feral predator, "you know, your torturer taught me what mercy is. Curious?"

"No!" Maliphant's eyes widened as he watched Cecilia pull out the stiletto, he tried to scramble back but was deftly pinned into place when Cecilia pierced his knee cap with the blade and thrust into the ground. She grabbed his right hand and broke each finger separately by pushing it all the way back into his knuckles. Maliphant wailed and pleaded for mercy, to end his life already but all pleas fell on deaf ears. _Alive,_ Trevelyan mused, _I feel fucking alive!_ She clenched Maliphant's jaws with both hands and dug her fingers in below the earlobes, roughly pulling down and dislocating his jaw. She forced her hand into his mouth and grabbed his tongue between the sharp tips of the gauntlets and pulled, the man further writhing and screaming in agony. Trevelyan flexed her fingers and pinched harder, piercing and ripping the man's tongue out. She dropped it on his chest and stood up, sadistically grinning down at Maliphant.

"That's for your 'strict orders', asshole. And now you can't interrogate either," Trevelyan laughed, she raised her leg and swiftly brought her foot down on Maliphant's other knee cap, completely shattering it. She kicked him hard into the solar plexus and lifted her leg slightly, the force sent him reeling back and slamming into the nearby wall. He slumped over on his side and groaned, he started to cry tiredly. He tried to plead and Cecilia knelt down, "what? Can't hear you. Well I can, but unfortunately I can't understand you. Andraste got your tongue?" She chuckled at her own joke.

"He's asking you to end his life," Cole couldn't watch anymore. The pain in Cecilia was more than he could bear and she was rapidly traveling in a downwards spiral of wrath and hysteria. "This is not you."

Cecilia snapped, "and what would **you** know of me?!" The young man stumbled back out of instinct as Cecilia approached him, fear evident in his eyes as he raised his hands to block his face. She paused and her rage suddenly intensified, choking her. She gritted her teeth, "tell. Me. What do you know of me?" She turned around and strode back towards Maliphant, "you already know everything, don't you? I'm a monster." Her eyes flashed dangerously as she roughly pulled out her stiletto from Maliphant's knee cap, hovering it over his face instead. "What do you think Maliphant? Monster, yes? Perhaps I shall engrave it into your eyes!" The man groaned in protest, and more tears rolled down his cheeks as the blade inched closer to him. Suddenly an arrow pierced between his eyes with a sickening crunch, the blood sprayed out and drops landed on Cecilia's face. She whirled around, eyes narrowing down on the archer responsible for ending her ruthless torture prematurely.

"What the **fuck** Sera! I wasn't finished with him!"

Sera shook her head disapprovingly, her eyes shone brightly with tears she struggled desperately to hold back. She remained silent as her and Vivienne walked past Cecilia, with Sera gently taking Cole's wrist and leading him away with her. They left Trevelyan alone with the dead corrupted general, her eyes hollow as she looked up to the sky. She raked her hand through her hair and let out a frustrated sigh. _I fucked up again..._ She looked at Maliphant and the other crippled soldiers that stained the grass with their blood, dismembered limbs littered the battlefield. She turned over her left hand and examined the blood-caked cross.

_I'm a monster._


	18. Make Me!

Hahaha reading that email of the reviews made me drop everything and got my ass sitting down to write this next one immediately, just for ya Selena and random guest :P! You have just made my day, oh jeez. I don't know about you, but I didn't completely agree with how they approached the topic of Cole's humanity. Not wearing amulet? Shoot the crossbow but not kill the man, then poof! Voila! Human! Sera calls him "him" instead of "it"!

Personally, I think it's a much slower process of growth (for all characters involved), where eventually all these events will lead to that and he will have his own memories/lessons to call on when he makes that decision. People don't forget him because he wants to be there. He wants to help but he also wants to learn, with Cecilia being more of his "mentor" than a "teacher" (those definitions will forever be debated based on everyone's interpretations, but hopefully ya catch my drift.) This is just my personal opinion and take on his growth, and though I know the story isn't technically about him he's... well he's there anyways!

Also for Christians and Catholics, or anyone who simply deeply believes in Jesus please do not take offence to the way I portray the "cross" in this chapter. In DA:I, they don't exactly have the story of how Jesus was crucified and therefore it remains as a symbol of humiliating public execution rather than love, sacrifice and redemption. Hope this clears it up and prevents anyone from flipping tables at me!

Enough stalling, hope I don't disappoint. Relax and **do** enjoy the story ;P

* * *

><p>One foot ahead of the other. <em>Step, drag, step, <em>both her mind and heart were completely numb. Trevelyan pushed the metal gates apart and walked out of the Villa Maurel, she paused momentarily. Taking off her left gauntlet the warrior wove the chain necklace through her fingers and kept the cross inside her palm, she traced her thumb along it. _Now she knows,_ she began to drag herself forward again, _if she didn't believe it before, she's got proof now. She knows I'm a monster. _Trevelyan couldn't even bring herself to cry, _she'll leave now. I was selfish with her, stupid for believing this could last forever. Marriage..._ She chuckled sarcastically to herself then sighed, _I'm such a fucking idiot. Nobody loves monsters. Maybe she already knew and that's why she didn't want to move into my room..._

Trevelyan looked down and noted the familiar footsteps in the mud, she hovered her greave beside the over-sized boot print. _These should be beside mine. _She looked forward into the distance, _can't see them anymore. Guess I spent quite a bit of time in there._ The sky had a slight orange tinge to it and Trevelyan resumed traveling, _have to get back to the camp before the sun sets._ Her heart faltered, _what will I say to them? What will I do? Explain myself? Hey guys, I was a bloodthirsty barbarian all along! I certainly invoke and inspire Faith don't I? Insert mighty pose and laughter here. _She groaned and face palmed, _I'm so fucked._ Trevelyan pulled her hand away from her face and inspected the blood-caked cross again. _I'm like this cross, aren't I?_ _An execution device, humiliation, disgraceful, repulsive. Crucifixion... Torture..._ She sighed, _an instrument of death. I'm not human, but rather a weapon in human form. Unsheathe me and point me at the enemy._

She stopped, _isn't that how it's always been? Even now, with the Inquisition..._ Trevelyan shook her head, _no, there's no way Leliana or Josephine would ever use me like that. Or everybody else. They truly have faith and hope in me but..._ She dug her hands in the mud as she climbed her way up a steep hill, _after that display I can't blame the others for running away from me._ Reaching the top she scanned below, _ah right, I should probably tell Fairbanks that we struck a major blow to the Freemen here. Guess I'll do that before heading back to camp. Perhaps they'll need help in their camp, what with the refugees and all._ A small voice chastised her in the back of her mind, _"aren't you just making excuses not to see Sera now?" _She gripped her hair bangs and huffed, anger slowly boiling within her. _Why'd she run away..._ she gripped tighter, wincing slightly at the pain, _it's not my fucking fault! She'd have done the fucking same! Fuck, she has done the fucking same! To nobles and our enemies!_ The voice chastised her again, _"she's never tortured them to the extent you have though. She never took pleasure in their cries and pleas."_

"**Shut up**!" Cecilia stopped and took deep breaths to try to calm herself, slowly counting to ten. She closed her eye, _I've no right to be angry at Sera, only at myself._ _I cannot blame her if I've scared her enough to leave, especially when I yelled at her before that I didn't want to see her. I've only to blame myself. If she stays..._ a flicker of hope was immediately squashed down, _if she stays, I'll do everything in my power to make it up to her. _With determination filling her Trevelyan set out in a steady jog down the hill and towards the refugee camp. The guardsman were still suspicious but said nothing to her as she entered, and she ran over to Fairbanks. The man was overjoyed with the successful report and pledged to serve the Inquisition, but there were more pressing issues on Cecilia's mind. She saluted and bowed to him before rushing out the camp, her steps suddenly feeling heavier as she neared the Inquisition camp. Dread and fear choked her but she did her best to force herself to keep moving, _it'll happen eventually, so it's now or never._ Trevelyan scanned the camp and noted the missing horse, she ran over to Scout Harding and asked about her companions.

"Oh, they packed up some essentials and Madame de Fer mentioned they were heading back to Skyhold, that you would be close behind after reporting to Fairbanks," _damn, Vivienne's good._ "They looked really tired though, like corpses," Harding chuckled, "I'd say not to take them to Crestwood Inquisitor, they may feel a little too at home over there. Nice bandana by the way, Madame de Fer decided to dress ya up? Can ya even see though, it's kind of covering your one eye..." Cecilia bowed and quickly said thanks before Harding caught on, setting out into a faster-paced jog, _those idiots, they're going to travel when the sun is going to set! None of them know how to properly set up camp!_ She shook her head, _I know they're angry but to neglect their own safety?_

Concern spurred her on and she took deep gulps of air, settling down for inhaling and exhaling every five steps taken. Her legs quivered from fatigue and her sides cramped up but she ignored it, pushing herself to sprint instead. She relieved herself of her gauntlets and quickly unbuckled the tassets and faulds, abandoning the armor completely. She took a quick break and took off the shield and sword, working on her cuirass next, _got to make it to them,_ her eye scanned the ground, _the horse's prints! They're close together... Seems like they're just using her to walk with the gear. Can't imagine all three of them riding together anyways,_ she chuckled at the mental image in her mind, _it'd really be the apocalypse if that happened._

After dropping the cuirass and sliding the scabbard and shield's guige around her Trevelyan set off with renewed vigor and speed, unafraid of the darkness settling around her. _If anything stops me now, I swear on the Maker they're going to have the worst day of their life,_ as she thought that a rabbit hopped out in front of her path and Cecilia snapped as she hopped over it, momentarily looking back at it while her lungs burned for air. _No no, it's an innocent rabbit, I love animals, love animals..._ her eyes flashed at the rabbit and it seemingly sensed her aura, it scattered immediately as if it's life depended on it, _good enough, instill fear in them all!_ She began sprinting and followed the trail until suddenly she heard something akin to a bow creaking as the string was pulled back, she froze. _Oh... Fuck._

* * *

><p>"Knew ya'd try to follow us," Trevelyan shivered, Sera's voice was like ice-cold water being spilled down her back, completely devoid of emotion. <em>Fuck, fuck... Fuck! <em>"Did ya calm your tits down or ya still gon' go ballistic? Vivi said you'd hurt even us in that state. Believed it when ya looked at **it**, and when ya looked at me. Eyes fulla killin' intent. Ya would really hurt me?" Trevelyan tried to turn around until Sera ordered her, "don't ya fuckin' move, Buckles." She stilled and released a shaky breath, _what should I even say? Will she even believe me?_

"Sera, I'd never hurt you, this I swear. I swear on the Maker, I swear on my life. Fuck, I swear on all of Thedas, Sera. I'd **never** hurt you! I'm sorry that you saw that side of me, I never wanted you to. You were never meant to see that!"

"What, ya bein' a sadistic arse? A baddie? Like nobles? Ya had that evil pissin' look they all do too. Ya **enjoyed** torturing that prick just like the arsehole who tortured you. Fuckin' sucks y'know? Lovin' you. No matter how hard I try, no matter how pissin' scared I am, I can't hate ya. Lovin' the same thing I **hate**." Disgust laced every word and Trevelyan's heart leaped at her throat, including a surge of anger. She repressed it, _no Sera has every right to be angry with me. I deserve it but..._ she couldn't help but feel this was being pushed too far and that she had no say in it, she needed to see Sera's face.

"Sera, can I please turn around?"

"No."

"Sera come on!" She heard the bow creak as the string was pulled further back.

"Don't push yer luck, luv. Don't trust ya, not yet. Hands on your head, get down on yer knees." Trevelyan complied, _at this point if I want to earn her forgiveness I have to listen to every demand..._ she heard Sera hesitantly walk towards her.

"Where are the others?"

"Ahead, setting up camp. I told them I'd keep an eye out if ya came runnin'."

"What are you planning to do to me Sera?"

"Dunno. Got arrows just in case."

"Do you really not trust me at all? I said I wouldn't hurt you."

"That scary look in yer eyes before told me everything I needed to know. Yer flappy honey tongue can spit out whatever. Then I'll be stupid again, bein' convinced by your lies, I ain't fallin' for it this time."

Trevelyan's desperation was mounting, "then what do I need to do to convince you?! Give me a chance to explain or prove myself Sera!"

"Ain't about doing or proving, luv."

Her control snapped and anger seeped through, her right eye ached horribly as her taut face flew through a wild range of emotions, "what the fuck would **you** have done Sera? **THE SAME THING!** Don't try to tell me you fucking wouldn't!"

"What ifs pointless. Maybe I would have, maybe I wouldn't. What matters is that it happened, that it was you, that you were fuckin' scary and enjoyin' a man bleedin' and cryin' all over ya. Yer the fuckin' Andraste of Herald ya daft tit! Ya can't be into shit like that!"

"You know I'm tired of everyone calling me the fucking Herald. I'm not, I'm just a normal person! I stumbled in at the wrong place, at the wrong time, I was an ordinary fucking person Sera. I still am! I've been hurt and twisted just like any other ordinary person. You of **all** people should know that, you're the fucking same!" She heard the bow being dropped and before she could react she felt her hair being yanked back and a blade touching her throat.

Sera hissed venomously, "we are **not** the fuckin' same, luv."

"So, what. You're going to kill me now? Just like that?"

"I might," Sera's voice had been stern the entire time, there were absolutely no hints of regret or empty bluffs, "always had to look out for myself, y'know? Still gotta when there's nobody else who will."

Trevelyan's voice went cold and numb and her defensive mechanisms took over, "right. Because I never looked after you. Not one bit, of course not! Hah-augh!" The blade accidentally bit her flesh when she had started to laugh and she immediately stopped herself, Sera didn't ease off with the blade at all. _She's fucking serious?_

"Y'know what scares me luv?" Trevelyan's eye glanced down and saw Sera's quivering hand, _one wrong movement and it's all over, she's unsteady,_ "that I've seen ya at yer worst, and I still think you're the best." _What?_ Her heart warmed at this, but there was still that tiny issue where the blade could be the complete end of her. _Riiiight, no pressure,_ she drawled sarcastically. She opted for silence and let Sera talk things through.

"Watchin' ya bein' tortured the way ya were," Sera's voice choked and her hold on Cecilia's hair tightened slightly, "I felt the worst that I couldn't be there to protect you. To get that fuckin' arse off ya, to prove you were mine and nobody else's. He _touched_ you the way I do," _I don't need the fucking reminders Sera..._ "He hurt you badly. Ya shoulda known better Buckles. Why the fuck did ya turn so scary, turn like him? Why did ya look at me like ya woulda done the same to me?" Sera pulled the blade away and sheathed it, she walked around and sat in front of Trevelyan.

_She looks like she's going to break,_ Cecilia mused. She tried to reach out until her hands were slapped away, "don't touch me. Won't fall for it, won't be stupid. Want to know why ya turned scary that way, like a... _like a demon..._" Sera whispered the last part, and Cecilia's heart completely dropped. _Unfeeling, ruthless, tearing people apart. Demon. Monster._ _I've no explanation for her, I don't know why I'm this way, why I feel that blood lust. I just do... She won't accept that response. What do I do?_ She sighed, _nothing but the truth, at this point I've got nothing left to lose._

"I wanted revenge Sera. I wanted him to feel the way I did, I wanted to humiliate him, and I enjoyed every moment of it." Pain flashed in Sera's eyes and Cecilia continued, "I don't know why, Sera, all I know is that I did, and that I do. I feel that rush, that adrenaline when we fight enemies, but I restrain it because I never wanted you to find out about this side of me. I wanted to stay true to everybody's image of me, but I'm not a tough leader, I'm not perfect and I'm not made of steel. If I never had you by my side, I don't think I would have ever gotten this far, Sera. I fully regret I let go of my control because I knew it would scare you, scar you, push you away and just the thought..." her voice cracked, "just the thought of losing you..."

She couldn't finish her sentence. Her resolve shattered and emotions flooded her numb heart, she looked down and squeezed her eye shut, fists digging and tightly clutching the grass. "I can't lose you Sera, please. You're the reason I don't give up. I'm selfish, I know. The only reason I want to keep living is because of you." She couldn't bring herself to look at Sera when she heard the archer's sharp intake of breath and slow exhale, _pleading like a weak little girl, she must think I'm pathetic, whatever I don't even care anymore..._

"Buckles..." her voice was soft, soothing, "look at me."

"I **can't**." She felt the air shift and heard Sera move, her heart stung at the idea that Sera was leaving. Instead she felt Sera's hand slide over her marked hand and gently tugged on it, leading it to the warrior's sternum. Next, the archer took her right hand and Trevelyan opened her eye, trailing where Sera was going. She pressed it firmly to her own sternum. "Feel that, luv?" Trevelyan nodded, Sera's heart beat strongly, slowly, and noticed her own was frantic and shallow.

"That's called purpose. You're alive for a reason, so don't give up." Cecilia peered into Sera's eyes, the razor sharp slits had softened and had something in them but she couldn't pinpoint what it was. The archer grinned, her sharp canines reflecting in the moon light, "look, ya rubbin' off on me. Turnin' into a honey tongue myself now." Her expression suddenly changed, "oi can we frig now?"

_Just like that, she drops it all and accepts it?_ "B-but..." _I'm so confused!_

"No butts. Wait no, yes butts. Nice, firm, naked butts. Did ya forget Buckles? I said I'd come only if we got to frig out here. Ya made me wait long enough, yeah?" Sera slid both her hands into the warrior's hair and closed in, lips hungrily brushing over. Trevelyan's right hand was still on the archer's sternum, she noticed the change in Sera's heart beat. _Shallow, erratic, _Sera kissed desperately and realization dawned on Trevelyan, _she's afraid?_ She pulled away, "Sera?"

"Shut up and fuck me." Sera placed her hands on Trevelyan's shoulders and pushed her down, straddling her hips. Cecilia winced as the sword and shield dug into her back, _she's avoiding it on purpose now,_ "Sera we still need to talk."

"Done talkin'," she growled, "talked lots. Didn't do anythin' for me, this does. Scared of you but want you badly," she leaned down and licked at Trevelyan's neck, "help me forget, Buckles. Just touch me again, _please_..." She reached down and grabbed Trevelyan's hand, guiding it to the junction in between her thighs. _This won't help,_ Trevelyan's stomach stirred and she moaned as sparks shot through her, her hips slightly bucked under Sera's assault. _This won't help, it'll make things worse..._ Her hands didn't listen and moved on their own accord, one dipped inside Sera's tights and stroked up the slit before gently circling the clit. The other squeezed Sera's breast through the leather armor, eliciting a moan from the elf above her. _This will fuck things up even more between us,_ she tried to stop but couldn't. "S-Sera..."

"**Said shut up.**"

"We can't do this."

"Yer hands ain't listenin' to ya."

"I know! We both need to stop!"

Sera chuckled and her voice lilted teasingly, "I won't if you won't. And yer hands still ain't stopping, Buckles."

Anger surged through Cecilia, she was thoroughly incensed now. With renewed strength she pushed Sera off of her and lifted her up by her waist, the archer countered by wrapping her legs around the warrior before she was pushed away. Trevelyan could feel the moist heat against her stomach and groaned, _fuck, she's so fucking wet,_ she growled when Sera roughly pulled her down for a kiss. The two battled for dominance and Cecilia slammed Sera into a nearby tree, sliding her hands down under the thighs to support the archer's weight. Sera tugged on Trevelyan's bottom lip and her eyes flashed mischievously, she unsheathed her blade and cut through the warrior's shirt.

* * *

><p>"Sera! How many shirts are y-<em>oooh <em>**fuck**." The archer abandoned the blade and focused on skillfully kneading Trevelyan's breasts, smirking into the kiss. _Woof, scary warrior putty in my hands. Only my hands,_ she thought. The gasps and drawn out moans, the way Trevelyan shuddered and tried to retaliate, the feeling of control. Sera was getting drunk on these feelings and her mind clouded in complete, utter lust, forcing her to forget everything before. _Only I can do this to her,_ the feeling of triumph surged through her,_ how's that, dick wad? Only I can do this to her and not you!_

She leaned down and bit down into the mark on Trevelyan's neck and the warrior squished her into the tree trunk more, head dipping and resting on Sera's shoulder. This was the only blood, the only metallic taste she so loved and was addicted to. She pulled out her sharp canines without applying pressure to the wound and gently nibbled on the ear lobe. The smell of blood further intoxicated her and intensified the ache between her legs, she began to grind against Trevelyan's stomach.

_"Just let go, Celia. __**Fuck me already!**__" _Trevelyan still seemed hesitant and torn, a battle between what she knows and what she feels still wracking her mind. _Bloody daft tit still feels guilty, shite,_ Sera was rapidly losing her patience and desperately seeking release, "_please,_ I don't give a shite 'bout all that stuff anymore Buckles. Just need you, want you to touch already."

"But..." Cecilia sighed, and attempted to quell her fears, "how can you accept me so fast? Why? After seeing all that, how can you still want me to touch you?" Sera growled and crashed her lips into Trevelyan's before parting.

"Ya daft tit. Didn't I already tell you? Yer **mine**. Ya told me before ya wanted all of me, the good and the bad. I want the same. Already said, luv," she whispered huskily and teased Trevelyan's bottom lip, "saw ya at your worst. Still think yer the best." She licked at the trail of blood from the mark on Trevelyan's neck, "don't make me change my mind. If ya don't fuck me **now**, ya-fuck!" Sera groaned as she felt fingers slide into her roughly, _what the shite! When...!_ "Wait... Slow down, luv!"

Trevelyan chuckled darkly, her pupils dilated into large black orbs of lust and ferocity, "first you ask me to fuck you. Then you ask me to fuck you **now**, now you're asking me to slow down?" Her fingers slammed into the archer relentlessly, "make up your _fucking_ mind, Sera." Sera moaned loudly and her nails dug into Trevelyan's shoulders, hanging on for her dear life as her hips bucked to the established rhythm. Suddenly Trevelyan pulled her fingers out and Sera whimpered at the loss, frustration immediately mounting, "well? What do you want Sera?"

Her mind just barely registered the question, "don't stop."

"With what?"

Sera growled and her eyes snapped open, _she's fuckin' toyin' with me!_ "Don't stop fuckin' me ya bloody daft tit! I'll stuff yer arse with arrows if ya do!"

"And how do you want me to fuck you Sera?" Sera's ears flushed red, _I ain't this fuckin' kinky!_

"Oi, yer gettin' really bloody close to those arrows arse."

"What ones, oh the ones laying on the ground over there, away from you? I feel so very threatened and scared," _taunting me?!_ _She's not gon' win this! _Sera's eyes narrowed, "fine. If you're not gon' fuck me, then let me go. I'll just find somebod-" she was cut off as Trevelyan crashed her lips into hers and felt three fingers stretch inside her core. The strangled scream was muffled and she could feel Trevelyan grin wildly before parting and whispering vulgar things into her ear.

"Love how fucking tight you are Sera, how soaked you are just for me," _so she loves to talk dirty huh?_ "Scream my name, Sera."

Sera bit her lip, _fuck I'm really fuckin' close..._ "make me," she challenged. The fingers were pulled out again and she growled immediately, "**Cecilia! What the fuck**!" Realization dawned on her, _aw piss!_ Trevelyan smirked, "oi, wipe that shit-eatin' grin off yer face and just finish me already!"

"It's not enough. Beg for it." _Oh fuck no. I am not beggin'. _Sera glared at Trevelyan and kept her lips firmly sealed, the intense arousal was driving her nuts but she refused to cave in. She didn't notice her that hips pressed tightly against the warrior's stomach, trying to ease the ache. _I can live without this!_ The grin on Cecilia's face was infuriating her, _to hell with this!_ Sera's hands slid from the shoulders and she tried to push Trevelyan away, grunting and heaving when the warrior refused to budge.

"Ain't beggin'! Get off!"

"Nope."

"Piss off! Yer pissin' me off!"

"All you have to do is say Cecilia, p-"

"Ain't sayin' it! I don't need to!"

"Truly?"

"Yeah! Ya can't make me!" Sera immediately regretted those words when Trevelyan released her, her legs had grown slack and she fell to the ground with a painful thud. In a daze, she watched Cecilia pick up her bow and continue down the trail before her mind finally registered what was happening, _piss, she's serious?!_ "**Oi!** Where ya goin'?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Trevelyan turned her head, "I'm heading to camp to help Cole and Vivienne."

_Just like that, she's gon' drop this? No fuckin' way!_ "Wha'bout me?!"

"What about you? I thought you said you don't need," Trevelyan licked her lips and smirked, "to be fucked. And since I can't make you, I'm going."

"I meant I don't need to beg, ya daft tit!"

The warrior shrugged her shoulders and continued walking away, "same difference to me."

_She's bloody fuckin' pushin' it. Fuck! _She looked down and noticed her pure-white knuckles from gripping the grass so tightly. _Augh, fuck!_ The ache turned into an intense throb, she desperately needed release and she desperately wanted Cecilia to be the one to give that to her. "**Fine!** Please, I'm beggin' ya to fuck me Cecilia! There, happy? I said it!" Silence, she looked up and her frustration made her snap. _Piss! She actually fuckin' left me here like this!_ She stood up and stomped forward awkwardly, the intense ache made it impossibly difficult to walk.

_Make me? Fuck you! I'll make__** you **__beg to fuck me!_


	19. Make it Glow

A couple of housekeeping things, first of all I'm really sorry for such a late update, I had a bit of a vacation this past week and a half. The begging would have worked otherwise inkpot :P Any unanswered questions will be answered eventually, I try to stray away from "first chapter problem, second chapter solved problem" but rather something on-going and slowly piling up. But to answer one question which won't really take place since it's not like Sera will ask and Trevelyan will be all "YES, that's exactly what happened to me!" It was a product of raging emotions for that scene in particular, too many things had overwhelmed and crashed down resulting in that.

Second of all I've had this idea floating around in my head for the longest time for a second separate story, though I'm not going to just cut this off suddenly either and be like "okay! This one's done! On to the next!" However, I'll likely be taking turns when I do start the second story (which I'll announce as well since it's an idea I'd like feedback/criticism on if that's possible) and do one chapter 1st story, then chapter update would be for the 2nd story type of thing. I've been trying to contain the urge to write the second story instead so I could fully focus on this one, but I'm a rather impatient person :P Again, it'll be announced when I get around to the first bloody chapter, perhaps I'll stall the urge and work on this story only for a little longer, we'll see by how many times I change my mind lol. In any case, again I apologize for the late update, sit down, relax, and enjoy!

P.S. Fresh edit: Doing this since I've yet to start chapter 20, but I did get the new story up (and also got a little carried away. I'm surprised the first chapter was actually relatively long!). It's called **_Frozen Embers_**, so if you find that updates are slow here it's because I'm taking turns and alternating when I write chapters between this story and Frozen Embers (ignore the part where it's 2 chapters, the whole thing was literally a 10k 1st chapter until I decided to split it lol). Alright, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Trevelyan's whole body was shaking, both with adrenaline and lust. <em>Fucking disgusting,<em> she raked her hand through her hair and sighed, _what the fuck is wrong with me, why won't these feelings go away? _She squeezed her shirt closed with one hand while her thumb smoothed over the bow's handle. _She's probably disgusted with me too now that she's calmed down,_ she saw fire in the distance. Each step progressively slowed until she stopped completely, _there's still Cole and Vivienne. What the fuck do I do now? _Frustration was rapidly mounting and Trevelyan snapped, dropping the bow and slamming her fist in a nearby trunk. The bark scraped the flesh off her knuckles, she slowly slid down and dropped on her knees, _I don't understand anything anymore!_ Her mind wandered, the first and foremost question that irritated her was when she felt Sera's heart beat change. _She was afraid, definitely afraid... But of what? Me? She seemed pretty fucking okay when I..._ she exhaled slowly in an attempt to keep her composure as the images of Sera's expression flooded her mind. _What was that look in her eyes, when she told me about purpose? What the hell does a heart beating have anything to do with purpose anyways?_

Cecilia groaned, _wracking my mind for answers like this is not going to get me anywhere, I need to relax._ Suddenly she heard something shuffling behind her, her head snapped back and she stood up, hand quickly shooting back and gripping the hilt of her sword. "Who's there?" More shuffling, the warrior was getting agitated and she tried again, "show yourself!" The rustling quickened and Cecilia gripped the hilt tighter, her eye straining from the focus and a headache forming above her lost one. A small nug hopped out of the bushes and froze when it saw Cecilia, she let out a breath she wasn't aware she held and chuckled as she bent down as slowly as she could, extending her hand. The nug approached her cautiously and sniffed her fingertips tentatively, _oh shit, _Cecilia brought that hand towards her and extended her marked hand out, the nug jumped slightly but remained. _That hand was..._ she blushed, _I don't think Sera would appreciate a nug sniffing that._ The nug nuzzled her marked hand and Cecilia stared at it in bewilderment, _why? Aren't you afraid of me? Can't you sense who I truly am?_ Her hand smoothed over and scratched the nug behind its ears, it let out a series of squeaks.

"Hmm," she chuckled quietly as the nug jumped back and circled around, seemingly excited. It suddenly stopped and peered at Cecilia with its large eyes, _what's that look?_ She extended her hand to pet it's head before the nug suddenly bit her fingertips, she yelped and cradled her hand, "hey what was that for?!" The nug jumped back before looking at Cecilia one last time, then it ran off and disappeared into the bushes. She rocked back on her heels and plopped on her rear end ungracefully, letting off a small grunt on impact. _You're like Sera,_ _I never know what's going to happen. You're alright, then you're not, you touch and then you attack. You hop to and fro, dancing in front of me before running away. I don't understand you..._ She stared at the ground, _every time I think I do, you prove that I know nothing about you. _She sighed then stood up, stretching her legs and patting the dirt off her rear end, _to be fair, I just proved that you don't know much about me either. You never have, things have been mostly physical haven't they...? Have you,_ she gulped, her stomach stirring uncomfortably, _ever even truly loved me?_ _Is what we feel for each other truly love? You've always been scared of me,_ images of Sera's panic attacks flooded her mind, _you knew I was a monster before seeing-_

_"Want to know why ya turned scary that way, like a... like a demon..."_

_I wanted revenge Sera. I wanted him to feel the way I did, I wanted to humiliate him, and I enjoyed every moment of it. _Cecilia gripped her hair bangs, _the way she looked at me when I said that..._

_"Let me the fuck go Droopy! This hurts! You hurt, yer fuckin' scary right now! Bitch balls! Get away! Yer a fuckin' monster! Fuckin' demon!"_

_You were right all along. You knew just by looking into my eyes._

_"Dear, you aren't a monster. That imp does not possess the mental capacity to know the difference."_

_You don't need intelligence to feel something is off with someone else._ Cecilia vaguely registered pressure and tension in her muscles, her mind totally absorbed by the memories replaying in her head over and over again, trying to figure out the answer. _To what? What question am I even asking?_ Her knuckles cracked when they tightened and pulled on her hair bangs, she gritted her teeth. Memories came and went, hardly giving Cecilia the time to process all of them. It's like Sera's voice took over her mind, all she could hear or see was the archer, her grins, her frowns, her extended hand and her hunched back.

_"No matter how hard I try, no matter how pissin' scared I am, I can't hate ya. Lovin' the same thing I __**hate**__." There are plenty of reasons for you to hate me, so why the fuck do you even love me?_

_"Now we match." Her gentle touch on my scar, almost as if she was afraid to break me, her lips... _Trevelyan's hand slid down and touched her own, _she's always hungry when she kisses me._

_"Then I thought 'bout how we both share somethin'. Ya always been weird, different. Liked it, but felt like ya were a world apart. Now we match, I'm closer to ya."_

_"We are __**not**__ the fuckin' same, luv."_

_I don't understand this anymore! What is with these memories?!_ Frustration was mounting and the pressure intensified, her lungs heaved as if she had ran a marathon. _She was scared, then she just sat down and suddenly accepted everything. Did she truly? She's always fucking stubborn, always set in her ways. She- _anger surged through her, _she held a fucking knife at my neck and didn't even seem to give a rat's ass about it!_ _Then oh no everything is fine as long as I touch her, right? This is bullshit, I don't get her at all!_ The pressure was unbearable, Cecilia's eye snapped open in annoyance and she was ready to punch something, anything. She lost control when she could still see Sera, _I can't shake her off, _the smell flooded her nostrils, _she surrounds me, her smell, the feel of her, _she shook her head, _I'm disgusting. All of this and still the only thing I think about is her screaming my name..._

* * *

><p>She stared at the vision of Sera before her, confused, "I don't get you. I don't get me." An epiphany hit her.<p>

_"Scared of you but want you badly. Help me forget, Buckles. Just touch me again, please..."_

_She desperately wants things to be normal. She wants things back to the way they were, before all of this. She wants simplicity, _she stared at the vision and Sera's expression changed to something she couldn't pinpoint, _it's that same look in her eyes... _

"I can't give you the simplicity you so dearly crave. I'm not simple," she reached out, her thumb sliding across Sera's cheek. _Is life truly ever simple? You make it seem so easy, like it's black and white when it's not. It's full of gray, and different shades of gray. _"Doesn't mean I won't give up, not like you'd let me anyways," Sera grinned and Cecilia mirrored it before laughing at herself, "I'm going insane. I'm seriously going fucking insane, I think. Or wait, no, I'm-"

"Already insane, Loony." Cecilia's focus snapped to the vision of Sera, _wait, what? _The elf in front of her grinned wider, the moon light reflecting off of her teeth. Trevelyan's thumb tentatively touched the sharp canine and she could see Sera struggling to remain composed, her shoulders quivering, _this feels way too real. I thought I was just..._ Cecilia licked her chapped lips and hesitantly muttered, "are you... real? I'm awake? This is real righ-" Sera silenced her, pressing her lips desperately against Trevelyan. _Bitter, warm, wet. _She sighed contentedly in the archer's mouth before Sera pulled away, amusement dancing along her eyes.

"Real enough luv? Thought I proved that ages ago," Sera lightly rapped on Trevelyan's head, "think ya really have gone insane in there, Loony. Been standin' in fronta ya this entire time and ya didn't even notice me poke yer tit. Bloody weirdo, who doesn't notice their tits bein' poked?" Sera bent down and retrieved her bow before slinging it over and securing it to strap on the quiver. Her back was facing Cecilia and the warrior looked at her concerned. The archer glanced to the side behind her before looking straight back at the trail, smiling to herself. "Already know ya ain't simple luv. Like it, too." Sera started walking forward, _shite, was gonna make her beg. That look in her eye though..._ she looked back and noticed the warrior hadn't moved. She sighed and walked back, gently taking Cecilia's hand in hers, "oi, Loony, c'mon let's go back to the camp. Need ya to fix up the tents, daft tit." _What's with her?_ She gently tugged, the warrior still had a lost look in her eye and didn't move, "oi, Loony?" Sera poked the side of Cecilia's breast again, "lost in your head again?"

Cecilia lightly jumped, suddenly aware again and her eye scanned Sera's confused face. Everything felt like it was going too fast, Sera reached out and grabbed Trevelyan's wrist, the archer's fingertabs scratching her pulse point. _Why did all that happen?_ She let herself be tugged along by the impatient archer, who was mumbling something about it being dark and, "**it** won't know what the piss is a tent and Snottienne's gon' complain it's too dirty to be touched." _Why did you drop it all? Are you truly that desperate for things to be normal again? _Her eye scanned Sera's hand wrapped around her wrist, the archer was still rambling and complaining about things that hardly mattered. _Filling the silence, dragging me along. You won't let me go, you won't let me give up even when I want to._ Her attention shifted to the archer's toned back, _I'm almost always looking at your back. You're always ahead of me. You light things up, make them glow._

Sera kept glancing back at Trevelyan, rapidly becoming uncomfortable with the silence that has taken hold of the warrior. _Asked her 3 times to say somethin', is she even listening?_ They had approached the camp and Vivienne looked at the two disapprovingly, shaking her head but opting for silence. Cole looked frightened and stayed back, unsure of what to do or say with the thoughts that were being broadcasted. Sera tugged on Cecilia again, _this daft tit looks like she's gon' cry, yeesh._ She stepped on her toes and leaned up into the warrior's ear, "hurry up luv. I wanna sleep." Sera grinned against Cecilia's ear and gently nibbled on her ear lobe, eliciting a surprised choked groan. The warrior's eye snapped to her immediately, _gotcha. Now you're listenin' to me._ She patted Cecilia's rear end, "while you fix the tents I'm going to go get wood for the fire. You're startin' the fire too by the way." The archer walked away with a smirk on her face, the hungry look in Cecilia's eye stayed in her mind.

Trevelyan stared off in the distance, watching Sera walk away. She snapped herself out of her thoughts and looked around, sighing and muttering a quiet apology to Cole and Vivienne who continued to watch her carefully. It was clear by Vivienne's expression and narrowed eyes that she greatly disapproved of the sliced shirt, but that was the least of Trevelyan's worries. _Should I say anything to them?_ _Apologize? Explain? What happens now? _The warrior's mind wandered, desperately trying to think of something to fill the eerie silence as her hands fixed the tents effortlessly. She looked behind her into the dark, _Maker, when is S-_

"I'M BACK!" Sera announced, walking over and dropping the pile of sticks in the center of the tents.

Cecilia jumped back and her hand flew immediately to her sword, spinning in the opposite direction and glaring at the amused archer, "**Maker **Sera! Now the whole damn forest knows where we are!" Sera flashed a grin, mischief dancing in her eyes as she stalked closer to the warrior. She reveled in the Trevelyan's sudden change in demeanour, her eye dilating and the desperate hungry look was back again. _Only I do this to ya, change ya like this, luv. Me. Nobody else. You're __**mine**__._

"Oi," Sera playfully flicked Trevelyan's nose, "I'm only doin' what you'll do later anyways. Start the fire will ya luv? I'm cold. **It**, Vivi! C'mere lets tell scary stories!" Cecilia knelt down and piled the tinder in the center, twisting the stick between her palms and blowing gently, _what I'll do later...? And what does she mean scary stories?_ _Why do I have to start the fire, Vivienne could've easily combusted this whole damn camp with a flick of her wrist!_ She looked up at Sera who was bickering with Vivienne then sighed, _right she hates magic, can't believe I forgot something so simple... _Something shiny reflected in Cecilia's peripheral vision and her head snapped immediately, jaw dropping at the sight.

"Hey Viv! Vivvy! Look at this! I've got something for you!"

"Darling, it's your bottom. Again. As bony and sad as it was the last dozen times you've displayed it."

"It's my butt!"

"Maker, however shall I endure this horror? Someone fetch me a fainting couch. "

Trevelyan couldn't hold it in, the shock caught her completely off guard and she rocked back on her heels, ungracefully falling on her rear end and laughter rang out. _Dear Maker,_ the warrior held her ribs as she wheezed for air, _she always knows how to lighten the atmosphere, how does she do it so easily?_

"She likes your smile. She does it because she wants to see you smile," Cole spoke quietly beside Trevelyan and her attention immediately honed in on the young man, _when did he sit beside me?_ Cole's stoic face held no answers and he continued, the other two watching the exchange between Trevelyan and Cole in silence, "she's very happy right now. Skipping, glowing, dancing, ready to sing."

Sera's ears perked and she pulled up her tights immediately, "shut it, **it**!" The archer exclaimed and Vivienne's eyes shone with amusement, taking the chance to poke fun.

"You? Sing? Shall I cast a barrier to protect our ears?"

Sera growled and sat down with a huff leaving her, hand reaching and roughly yanking on Cecilia's left hand. She pulled the warrior closer towards her, "hurry up Loony, sit here. Got scary stories to tell before shut-eye time."

"Bu... the fire ne-"

"Make it glow."

_The fire or the hand?_ "What? I-"

"Yer fancy hand, ya daft tit. Make it glow!"

Cecilia eyed Sera suspiciously before concentrating on her hand, the bright green softly emanating from her hand as the tingly feelings spread to the tips of her fingers. As she focused on this Sera bickered with Vivienne to sit on the ground but the mage seemed adamant on not getting her clothes dirty. Cole sat and curiously watched the exchange, eager to hear the story and content that the archer had not berated him for anything. Satisfied, Sera brought Cecilia's hand closer, the only light now coming from the hand as the clouds covered the moon. Darkness blanketed the group and Trevelyan struggled with the surroundings, trying to remain alert for any threats. Her mind was constantly pulled back to the tiny soft and warm hand cradling her own, and she was mesmerized by the smug grin on Sera's face as the green glow illuminated her. Trevelyan mentally chuckled, _really? This is what she uses my hand for?_

* * *

><p>"Darling, the Inquisitor's marked hand is not to be-"<p>

"Shhh Vivvy! Story time!" Sera looked at Trevelyan, smirking and feeling clever about the hand, "anyway, some arseholes were at a tavern one night. There was a graveyard nearby, and they were talking about how scary it was. 'Don't ever stand on a grave after dark', one of the boys said. 'The person inside will grab you. He'll pull you under.'

'That's not true,' one of the girls said. 'It's just a story.'

'I'll give you a sovereign if you stand on a grave,' said the boy.

'A grave doesn't scare me,' said the girl. 'I'll do it right now!'

The boy handed her his knife. 'Stick this knife in one of the graves,' he said. 'Then we'll know you were there.' The graveyard was pitch black and was as quiet as a constipated nug takin' a shite. 'There is nothing to be scared of,' the girl told herself, but she was scared anyway."

Trevelyan looked at Sera in awe, _since when did she know or like telling stories like this?_ She felt engaged and intrigued at Sera's animated expressions and mischievous glint in her eyes. Her eye scanned her other two companions and she mentally chuckled, _Cole is eating up every word and taking it seriously, Vivienne looks completely disinterested. Two complete opposites. _She watched and listened to Sera continue, the archer's free hand mirrored the actions of the girl in the story.

"She picked out a grave and stood on it. Quickly she bent over then plunged the knife into the soil and started to leave. But she couldn't get away, somethin' was holding her back! She tried to leave again, but she couldn't move. 'Somethin's got me!' she screamed, and she fell to the ground. When she didn't come back, the others went to look for her. They found her body sprawled across the grave..." Sera let go of Trevelyan's hand and watched the warrior's haunted and pale look with smug amusement, _this is what makes her scared huh? _"Oi, scaredy cat," she poked the warrior's cheek, "start the fire now and come get some shut-eye. I'm hittin' the sack," she leaned in and gave a quick peck on Trevelyan's lips, "night!" Sera stood up and patted the dirt off her rear end, walking to the tent with a suggestive sway in her hips.

The warrior made no move to start the fire, Vivienne grew impatient and with a flick of her wrist set the tinder aflame then retreated to her tent. Cole broke the silence, "what happened to the girl? We need to find out." Sera raked her hand through her hair and turned around, she sighed.

"It didn't happen for real, **it**. Just a story."

"So how did she die?"

All the enthusiasm was sucked dry from Sera, and she bluntly finished off the story, "she stuck the knife through her skirt and had pinned it to the ground. It was only the knife that had held her," Sera smirked as she glanced at Trevelyan, _luv's still pale_, "scaredy cat died o'fright. Oi Loony make sure that don't happen to you yea? If ya want I can sing ya a lullaby if ya can't sleep." Her snickers rang out as Cecilia glared at her. The warrior stood up and briskly walked past her, catching and pulling on Sera's wrist then headed towards their tent. Trevelyan impatiently dragged the archer and shoved her inside the tent, walking in and then firmly tying the flaps closed. Sera grinned the entire time, expecting a heavy and heated make-out session but when Trevelyan whirled around her grin disappeared.

"Oi, l-"

"Shut up and listen. You call me the scaredy cat, but it's you who's afraid," Trevelyan stepped forward and Sera instinctively stepped backwards. "What the hell is up with us Sera? What happened back there?"

_What's this daft tit on 'bout?_ "W-"

"You aimed your bow at me, held a knife to my neck, and then asked me to touch you just like that. You dropped everything and accepted it **just like that**. I find it hard to believe."

"Look, ain't hard unless ya waste all day gettin' a scrunchy face over it. Why ya gotta make this complicated?" _What's so hard to believe?_

"I said I'm not simple, you said you knew that. I don't buy a word you're telling me. What's wrong?" She reached out towards Sera and the archer stepped backwards again, her shoulder blades brushing against the tent's wall.

"What's wrong? It's bloody fuckin' scary what ya did. It's still stuck in my head, can't get rid of it. Hate it. Wanna get rid of it," Sera's panic was rapidly mounting and suddenly she crashed into Trevelyan, arms enveloping in a tight bear hug. "Still scared of you. Please just touch me Buckles. Wanna feel normal again." Sera's desperate hands wandered lower but before they could push away the cut shirt Trevelyan grabbed her wrists and held them at her sides.

"**No**, Sera. We need to talk about this."

Sera snapped immediately, "said I was done talkin' didn't I? We talked lots, and said it didn't do nothin' for me." She tried to retaliate but couldn't break out of the firm grip, Trevelyan's arms overpowered hers and her arms were squeezed tightly against the sides of her ribs. "Let go, Buckles!"

"No, not until we talk things through."

"Ya ain't fuckin' listenin'!"

"Neither are you, Sera!"

"Fine! What d'ya wanna talk 'bout, STILL talk 'bout?! Won't do nothin', don't get this at all!"

"Why are you really afraid Sera? Tell me the truth."

"Already did before!" She struggled to move her arms to no avail, _piss, why's her arms gotta be so phwoar and woof?! _Heat pooled in her belly at this thought and she couldn't help but stare at the taut muscle hiding underneath the tight sleeves. Her throat constricted and her voice wavered, "just touch me, _please_. Can't do this, can't deal with this Buckles. Don't wanna run away. Touch me, don't wanna be scared. Want happy you, not scary you. Can't we just drop this and frig like usual?" She looked at Cecilia, exhausted eyes desperately pleading and her heart feeling like a sack of bricks. _What's with that look luv?_

Trevelyan sighed, _what can I say, or do_? She let go of Sera's wrists and hugged her, fingers weaving through the gold locks. She kissed the top of Sera's head and whispered, "everything will be okay, Sera. I promise I won't ever hurt you or scare you like that again. I swear it on my life. You've nothing to be afraid of with me, okay?" She pulled away and looked at the constricted razor sharp slits, uncertainty and fear still lingered within them. Cecilia smoothed Sera's hair bangs back and gently kissed her forehead before reaching and unbuckling the clasps of the quiver. She worked on her own next, taking both the weapons and stepping away from Sera to set the gear in the corner. Trevelyan walked back to the nervous archer then suddenly leaned down, hooking her arms underneath Sera's legs and armpits and lifting her.

"**Wah**- Oi what're ya doin' Loony?! Put me down!" Trevelyan moved silently to the make shift bed and gently laid Sera down before quickly shirking off her own clothes. She swiftly moved under the pelt and hugged Sera tightly from behind, burying her face in the archer's neck. "O-oi..." Puffs of hot air hit Sera's neck and a shiver rolled through her, the heat in the pit of her stomach intensified. _She's fuckin' naked behind me, why the fuck's she torturin' me like this? Don't get it..._ _ain't used to hugs. Always hated 'em. This one..._ she tried to move her neck to look at Cecilia until the warrior hugged her tighter.

"Don't, Sera."

_This one..._ Sera mused, _always feels nice with her. Her only._ A wave of drowsiness hit her and clouded her mind, _she's naked... Gotta do somethin',_ Sera yawned, _gotta make her beg,_ she sleepily moved her top arm behind her and hugged Cecilia's waist closer to her. _Shite, fuck it I'll do it tomorrow,_ "mmm," she mumbled tiredly, "love you Celia..." her breathing slowed, and she drifted off to sleep immediately.

Trevelyan briefly squeezed tighter in recognition and buried her nose into Sera's neck even more. She inhaled deeply, the musky scent soothing her fraying nerves and she pushed down the feelings of incompetence. _You make things shine,_ she opened her eye and stared up at Sera's peaceful sleeping face, _fast asleep huh?_ She smiled and gently pressed her lips into Sera's neck before parting, "I love you too, Sera."

_You make it glow._


	20. M'ange De Le Lux

I'll keep this short since I always write way too bloody much in these little notes lol. The new story_ Frozen Embers_ is now up, and I did maybe kinda sorta got carried away and ended up writing for that a little more than this, I apologize for that. There's a couple things I'll be trying there and I'd appreciate any feedback if it's a story/idea that you think you may enjoy reading. Anyways, let's get back to this story instead shall we? Sit, relax, and hopefully enjoy :)

* * *

><p>The sun peered through the crack of the tent flaps and shone on Sera's face, the archer groaned and tried to turn her face to press into the make-shift pillow more. The bright light still irritated her, and with a growl she decided to immediately sit up to shake off the drowsiness. A huge yawn escaped her as she stretched her arms over her head, and when they dropped down she looked to the sleeping warrior to her right. She grinned, <em>lucky Loony. Can't see this pissin' sun with that eye of yours.<em> Her heart constricted and anxiety welled up when memories of the torture flashed within her mind, she shook her head and laid back down. Facing towards Cecilia she stretched her hand out, curiously touching the side of the improvised eye-patch. The warrior's forehead creased as her eyebrows furrowed, body tensing under the touch.

"Wake up luv," Sera whispered, "or I'm gon' jump ya soon." Her hand wandered lower and she grinned, lust rapidly clouding her mind. Her fingers ghosted along Trevelyan's breast and her thumb traced small, lazy circles. She smoothed her palm along the flat abs and shuddered, "woof..."

Eyes dilating and darkening with predator's intent swirling in the large orbs, Sera grinned in anticipation when she felt the warrior shiver under her touch. There was light shuffling outside the tent and her head snapped to attention, ears straining to pick up more sounds. She inhaled deeply and then growled, "piss off, Madame Fancypants!" Said mage coughed then cleared her throat and ripped open the tent flaps, uncaring of the furious elf and butt-naked warrior.

"How did you know it was me? An-"

"'Cause ya stink. Now piss off."

Vivienne ignored the expected insult and sighed, "anyways, please wake up the Inquisitor, in a normal fashion. We have important business to conclude and must get back to Skyhold. We cannot afford to wait after you two are done shagging to oblivion and beyond, we must leave now." Before the archer could protest Vivienne pivoted on her heel and left.

Sera raked her hand through her hair and sighed frustratedly before an idea hit her. She leaned down to Trevelyan's ear and gently tugged on the earlobe, "wake up, luv..." her grin spread wide as her hands cupped both breasts. _Need things back to normal already__._ She squeezed and elicited a choked gasp from the warrior, "come on, luv, wake up." Chuckling lowly, one hand slid down the stomach and left a trail of goosebumps as it made way for the junction between the thighs. _This'll get her up right away,_ Sera mused, humming approvingly when she felt the slightly wet core. "Gettin' started without me?" Cecilia's forehead creased and a low moan escaped her lips, she shifted and rolled on to her back. "Heavy sleeper," Sera climbed on to her hips and leaned down, gently nipping at the neck, "never mind, **don't** wake up."

Without waiting she bent her wrist and started stroking slowly, smirking at the reactions she was getting. _Like watchin' ya, _she licked around the nipple and blew gently, _ya always so scrunchy or serious looking. This is much better._ She got annoyed with the pelt-blanket and tossed it to the side, then pushed Trevelyan's legs apart and settled in between. Sera roughly pushed her finger inside and Cecilia woke suddenly, dazed and disoriented as she cried out in surprise. The warrior looked down wondering what was going on and saw Sera grinning mischievously back at her, razor-sharp eyes promising all sorts of things.

"Mornin' luv," she hooked her arms under Trevelyan's thighs, "thanks for breakfast." Sera dipped her head down and licked up the slit, keeping control of Trevelyan's hips when she bucked up and cried out again. She mentally smirked when she saw the warrior's hands tightly clenching the pelt desperately below them, _mine, all mine. _The musky scent intensified under Sera's assault, she glanced up and cursed at sight above her. _Drivin' me nuts with ya, Loony,_ she pushed her tongue inside and groaned at the strong bitter taste, the vibrations had kept Trevelyan on the edge of bliss.

Cecilia's hands flew up to her face and covered her eyes, fingers weaving in her hair bangs as spasms engulfed her entire body. Her legs quivered and hips bucked uncontrollably, her mind still a thick fog from the deep sleep. All conscious thought was thrown out the window and all that was left was the desperate desire for release. Dull pain throbbed above her injured eye but was swiftly overtaken by the immense pleasure setting every fibre of her being on fire. Choked gasps and pleas filled the silence, the world spun and suddenly the thick fog disappeared. White-hot pleasure blinded Trevelyan as lightning travelled through her spine and the overwhelming waves crashed down on her at once, the relief washing over her. She focused on getting her breathing under control, and faint husky chuckles vaguely registered in her mind. The warrior opened her eye and glanced down, the sight of Sera grinning wildly while wiping her mouth ignited something feral within her. She reached out and yanked on the archer's wrists, pulling her down and roughly crashing her lips against Sera's. _Sera tastes like me..._ she blushed and her possessive assault turned into timid brushing of the lips.

Sera pulled back and Cecilia rolled her eyes at the triumphant look on the archer's face. "Why ya red luv? Felt that good?"

"A-ah..." Cecilia didn't want to tell the truth, "yes."

Sera brought her legs up and settled on Cecilia's stomach, grinning proudly, "I rock the party that rocks the body, luv." She wove her fingers to the back of the warrior's hair then leaned down, pulling Cecilia towards her and tenderly kissing her. Trevelyan was still reeling from the orgasm moments ago, her heart rate was slowing down and the adrenaline was dying down. _How can she still smile at me?_ Anxiety was welling up in her chest, _all I ever do is cause issues for you. I'm messed up, flawed, broken. _She opened her eye and stared into the depths of the razor-sharp slits, she couldn't understand the look the archer was giving her right now. _Eyes that would be scary to anyone else..._ she reached her hand up and smoothed her thumb along Sera's cheek, _I love them._

Without thinking Trevelyan voiced her concern out loud, "I'm broken. I'm in pieces, how can y-" she was promptly hushed when Sera dove down and kissed her again. The archer pulled away, an uncharacteristic warm smile spread across her lips, and yet again the unknown look in her eyes had puzzled Cecilia.

"So? Give me all the pieces, luv. I'll glue your broken bits back together. Sound good innit?" Sera grinned at Trevelyan's wide-eyed teary look, "all tough and woof, and this is what gets ya cryin'?" She chuckled and trailed light kisses along the warrior's jaw to her ear. "I love you luv," she whispered. Sera pulled back and supported herself with her elbows on each side of Trevelyan's head, smirking knowingly and staring into the warrior's eye.

_What's with that smirk? And that look in her eyes..._ Cecilia had struggled not to cry, _she can be so sweet without realizing it. She has no idea how much she means to me, _her hands trailed up and rested on Sera's hips, "I love you too, Sera." The archer's eyes lit up and Cecilia mentally face palmed. _Of course, that look... I can't believe I never figured it out after all this time. _She smiled and one hand slid up to cup Sera's cheek, _I'm an idiot for ever doubting if she's loved me beyond the sex._

"Why ya smilin' Buckles?"

"Your eyes th-"

"What 'bout 'em?"

Cecilia chuckled, _she's always so impulsive and eager. It'd kill her to wait a second longer and let me finish my sentences._ "They're filled with affection."

"Oh." Sera seemed to be processing the thought and then her eyes changed to a look of curiosity. "Wait. How can ya tell?"

"Well, I've figured out most of your other looks, I'll admit I had a hard time figuring out this one for a while. They light up every time I tell you that I love you, see? They're doing it again right now."

Sera grinned, "'cause I love ya too, ya sappy tit." She sat back on Cecilia's stomach, "c'mon we gotta get up or Vivi is gonna shite golden bricks and piss magic all over the trees. Told me to wake ya up in a normal 'fashion', whatever that meant. Why would I wake ya up by dressin' ya up in normal clothes?"

Cecilia chewed her lip but lost control immediately, rich laughter bellowing out of her and bobbing Sera up and down. The archer looked miffed and Cecilia tried to contain herself, _shit she's going to get so mad at me for laughing at her. _Sera punched her shoulder, "oi! Ain't that funny, daft tit! Y'know what is, though?" Mischief danced in Sera's eyes and warning bells went off in Cecilia's head, but she didn't react quickly enough. The elf hopped off Cecilia and dove for her clothes, standing up and spinning the bra around her fingers.

"Sera! Don't you fucking dare! Give me what's left of my clothes **now**!" Trevelyan scrambled to her feet.

"Hmm," Sera grinned madly, "lemme think about it. Nah! See ya luv!" She casually side-stepped when the warrior dove for her, and Trevelyan suddenly found herself out of the tent.

_Oh... F-_ she glanced to the side and saw Cole staring curiously at her. _LOOK THE FUCK AWAY COLE!_ The startled rogue jumped from the screeching thought and immediately turned his head away as Cecilia covered herself with her hands. "Sera!" She whirled around, "give my clothes back or I swear I will make you **wish** you were dead!" Sera's laughter echoed in the forest and ran around the camp away from Trevelyan.

"Pbbffftt, ya look so funny runnin' naked luv! This is way better than playin' Wicked Grace with Curly! Perfect bouncin' titties and arse!"

"**Sera**!" Cecilia's face flushed with complete embarrassment and shame every time she passed by Vivienne or Cole. _Vivienne looks incredibly pissed off, and Cole is-_

"Oi! Maybe we should run back to Skyhold like this?" Sera pivoted and started heading deeper into the forest, opting for the path with the most resistance and objects to separate her from the warrior.

"Ser- Fuck, don't you- Maker! Don't you fucking **dare** Sera!" Cecilia jumped over a fallen log and decided to stop covering herself in order to gain speed, "get the fuck back here!" _Fucking-_ "so help me Maker I will grind your ass to dust when I catch you, Sera!"

"Oooh, grind eh luv? Yer Kinky again!" Sera suddenly stopped and turned around, grinning wildly at Trevelyan.

_Yes! I'm going to- _Cecilia's eye widened in utter horror, _oh fucking hell,_ "Sera, don't!" She slowed down immediately, "Maker, please Sera, don't do i-" Sera extended the arm holding the clothes out. _I'll be so fucked if you do!_ "Please! I'll do anything!" Trevelyan quickly dropped down on her knees on the ground, "just don't dr-" Sera opened her hand and everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Cecilia was too shocked to react, she simply sat there and watched her clothes drop off the cliff. She was completely speechless and couldn't utter any sounds. _She was serious..._

Trevelyan's face twisted in anger and she stood up, stomping towards the laughing archer. _She took this too fucking far! Does she really expect me to go back to Skyhold naked?! _She grabbed Sera's wrists before the archer ran away and spun her around, gripping her tightly. _Not fucking alone I won't!_ Her hand quickly cut down the middle, ripping the strings holding Sera's shirt together and also throwing it off the cliff.

"Oi Kinky! Wha-" Cecilia kissed the archer roughly, hands desperately hooking on the edges of the tights and pushing them down. She bit Sera's bottom lip and sucked on it hungrily before parting and bending down to yank the tights completely off. Shoving Sera back she used her feet to kick the tights away and they fell off the edge, then pinned the archer to a nearby tree. Her eye darkened and she grinned wolfishly, "I'm not going back naked alone, Sera." The elf laughed giddily and teased Cecilia's bottom lip with her tongue.

"Naughty 'touched' Herald. What ya gon' tell Vivi and Cole?"

"I don't know. Right now, I don't care," she leaned down then gently bit and sucked just above Sera's faint scar on her neck. "I've got Thedas's most beautiful woman naked right in front of me, you really think I give a fuck about what others think?" She smirked when she saw the tips of Sera's ears flush and she leaned in to whisper in her ear, "you're so cute right now, Sera." The heat emanated from Sera's ears and she brought her arms up, desperately trying to push Cecilia away from her.

"Honey tongue..." Sera mumbled and looked away, avoiding eye contact.

Trevelyan's heart squeezed, _too damn cute. I still can't believe that these are the things she gets embarrassed about when she can make the blue sky blush with the way she talks._ She pressed herself into Sera more, "I love you, beautiful," her hands wandered and explored but never touched where the archer had obviously wanted. _You accept me for who I am even if it scares you, _she trailed kisses along the inside of Sera's forearm and kept eye contact with the archer the entire time. _You love me for me,_ she worked her way up to the shoulder and kissed across the collar bone, _I love you. _She trailed down the centre and left a couple of love marks on the archer's toned stomach, eliciting little content gasps from the elf, _I love you, I love you, I love you. _Cecilia could think of nothing else except chanting those words in her head, she tenderly kissed every part of Sera's body she could think of before getting to the parts the archer wanted most.

Sera gripped Trevelyan's forearms to stop her, "V-Vivi gon' kill us, luv..."

Cecilia chuckled, "Sera responsible? I believe it's the end of the world."

The archer dug her nails in and tried to glare at her, lust swirling in her eyes, "fuck you..." Her head rolled back and leaned against the tree, she tried to slow down her breathing, "you haven't even fuckin' touched me. Feel like I'm goin' crazy."

"Aren't you already?"

"Pushin' it, luv." Sera suddenly felt fingers push deep inside her and she choked out a cry, nails digging into Trevelyan's forearms and drawing blood. The warrior kept a fast pace and seemed bent on bringing her lover to climax immediately.

Cecilia chuckled darkly, "I guess I am, aren't I?" She relentlessly slammed her fingers in roughly and revelled in Sera's taut expressions, it sparked the feral urges within her again. She crashed her lips against Sera's and pushed her tongue in, possessively dominating every part of the writhing elf. _More... I need more. I need to do more to her, _Trevelyan desperately sought out what else she could do. _More than the physical, I don't want to touch only her body, _she mused, _souls. I want to touch her soul._ She kept whispering and chanting "I love you, beautiful," in Sera's ear, and the archer's temperature skyrocketed. Trevelyan winced when she felt the nails digging in painfully deep but ignored it. It wasn't long before an ear-shattering scream pierced the air as the rushing orgasm overwhelmed Sera. _Just calling her beautiful really gets her going, huh?_ Cecilia smirked to herself, _now I know what I need to do if I want to push her over the edge faster._

Sera was completely out of breath and all her strength was drained from her body, she fell limp and the warrior had to hold her up as she struggled to get her bearings. Her face was flushed and her chest heaved as her head lulled back against the tree, her hands slowly relaxing their tight grip. Her throat was parched and her voice cracked, "holy p-piss... Fuc-kin' amazing..."

Cecilia laughed, "you did say you only came with me so we could do this. I owe you lots after everything that's happened." Sera opened her eyes and stared at the warrior in bewilderment.

"We need to fight more then. Best sex ever."

Trevelyan grinned, "I love you, beautiful." Sera squirmed and avoided eye contact again, her ears flushed red. "Why do you get embarrassed Sera?"

"'Cause..." Sera hesitated, "I'm still not used to bein' cared for. Always had to look out for myself y'know? Growin' up on the streets you only got yourself. Been with lots of people but..." she glanced up at the warrior, "was always only sex. Still not used to hugs or the whole... cuddling thing. Your honey tongue. Everything's different."

_That's the first time she's opened up about her past willingly... _"We've both changed quite a bit since the very beginning, I think." _I'm surprised she didn't make a dirty joke about the honey tongue for once._

"Yeah..." Sera looked lost in thought before she suddenly snapped back to Cecilia. "I love you too, Sappy."

"Sappy now, really?" Cecilia sarcastically drawled.

Sera grinned, "well, yeah. Drenchy sucks."

"Drenchy?" Cecilia looked at Sera confused, _what does she-_ her hand slipped and accidentally touched inside the archer's thigh, "oh dear Maker, Sera, seriously?" _I should have known a joke would've been thrown in sooner or later,_ the elf laughed, the rich tone always soothed Trevelyan. She leaned her forehead on Sera's shoulder, _no matter what happens, we work through it. __If I had to describe life in three words it would be '__it goes on__'__._ She pulled away and silenced Sera by kissing her, the archer eagerly and hungrily kissed back. _Life's too short to worry, _she smiled into the kiss, _life's too long to wait._ She pulled on Sera's hands and hugged the archer, whispering in her ear, "thank you, beautiful." Sera pushed on her and mumbled incoherently, _I love making her blush and embarrassed._ Trevelyan leaned back and tipped Sera's chin up, staring into her eyes with affection. "M'ange de le lux, come on we should go back before Vivienne really does kill us."

"Manage deluxe? We're gettin' pizza?" The lost look was absolutely adorable, Cecilia couldn't help but laugh as she dragged Sera along back to camp. _Stark naked, laughing my ass off while walking through a forest. If someone asked me half a year ago if I had ever thought of even laughing while naked, I'd have cut them in half._ She looked back and grinned at the archer, _it's because of Sera. Only with Sera. My angel of light._


	21. Favorite Place

You know that's a really good question Selena lol. Now I'm not sure what time frame Dragon Age would technically be set in but I recall seeing old-style ovens/fire pits... somewhere in there... and figured pizza would be a safe food. I did some quick research and boy is it a really old recipe lol (like 7000 years or something like that). I think the glaring flaw here is that pizza used to be considered "poor man's" food so it'd work more for Sera (if she actually cooked, which is highly unlikely) but not for Trevelyan. Also saw a part that said food similar to pizza was made even way back in the neolithic age (stone age). Friggin awesome right? Their pizza crusts must've been hard as rock... budum chi ;) Anyways relax and enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>This seemed like the most brilliant idea just a couple minutes ago but now... <em>Being glared at always sucks. The impatient tapping of the foot was rapidly diminishing all confidence and Cecilia was wishing she could be anywhere but here at this moment. She glanced up and quickly averted her gaze downwards when met with a pair of frightening flashing eyes. Sera stood beside her, arms crossed and an irritated look on her face that practically screamed "hurry up!" Trevelyan sighed and kicked the pebble at her feet.

"Look, I'm-"

"Don't you dare start, darling. I do not want your excuses, but merely to take responsibility for the duty you have so selfishly ignored in order to sate your desires. Now-" Vivienne pointed to the horse, "do everybody a favour and find **something** to cover yourselves. We cannot go back to Skyhold looking like a band of fools, you must maintain a respectable reputation Inquisitor." The Iron Lady went back to her tent, "after you have some semblance of decency back I will assist with the tents, we must get back with all due haste."

_Why is she in such a hurry to go back?_ Cecilia looked at her irritated lover who was surprisingly quiet, _and why is Sera silent?_ She shook her head and walked over to the horse then took the travel pack off to search for extra clothes. _Great,_ she pulled out everything, _of course I packed the extras in Sera's horse, not mine._

"What's wrong luv?" Sera peered over the warrior's shoulder, curious as to what was in the pack.

"It looks like we really will be going back to Skyhold naked," Cecilia grumbled. _How in the world did I actually think this was a good idea five minutes ago? _She looked behind her and rolled her eyes at Sera's toothy grin, _Maker, she's so easy to read sometimes I swear._ "Of course you'd be happy with that."

"Which of the bloody lot you know wouldn't be? Don't answer that," Sera's eyes lit up, "gon' be fun watchin' your arse when ya fight now."

"Maker!" Trevelyan raked her hand through her hair then stood up, "I give up. Let's just pack up and start heading back, maybe we can use- I don't know, leaves or something." The archer burst into a fit of giggles and held her ribs, tears threatening to leave the corners of her eyes. Trevelyan pouted and muttered to herself, "it isn't funny..."

Sera wiped the tears from her eyes, "yeah it is. You in an armor-" she snorted, "made of leaves! I'll light the ones on your arse on fire."

"What **why**?!" Cecilia tried to ignore snickering at the mental image of her swinging her sword around with leaves covering her.

"Make ya run faster, ya daft tit. Love those bouncin' titties and perfect arse." Sera grinned as the warrior grunted and momentarily glanced around the camp, growling when she saw Cole looking their way. _Oi, __**it**__, piss off!_ The young man averted his eyes and realization sunk in for the archer, _fuck and get out my fuckin' head!_

"I can't help it, your thoughts are loud!" Cole protested and suddenly had a confused look on his face.

Cecilia cleared her throat, "I don't think I even want to know what Cole heard." she grabbed Sera's wrist, "come on, help me cut up our tent, we'll cover ourselves with that. And before you say it I already know you dislike helping me dress up, but I also don't want to fight naked nor catch cold."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to?" The mischievous glint in Sera's eyes told Trevelyan everything.

"Why?"

_Oh dear Maker, this stupid game. _"Because it'd suck."

Sera snickered, "why?"

"For the love of- Sera!"

The archer grumbled and scratched the side of her ass, shoulders sinking in disappointment as she plopped over to the tent, "fiiiiine." Both of them went to grab what was left of their things and packed up the pelts before tossing it all outside. Trevelyan pulled her sword out of the scabbard and stood outside the tent, wondering where or how to cut first.

Sera's eyebrow rose, _what's this daft tit checkin' out a tent for? _"What are you waiting for luv?"

"I have to cut equal stri-" a crisp sound pierced the air and Cecilia whirled her head at Sera before back at the tent with a hole in the center. Sera strolled forward and hooked her fingers inside the hole before quickly ripping the tent half, huffing as it got harder and harder to pull the ends apart. Trevelyan caught herself from drooling at the spectacle, the sun shone brightly and she could see the muscles strain on the archer's toned back. Her eye wandered lower and she shook her head from her thoughts, _we need to cover ourselves before I turn into a Sera._ "Here let me help," she sheathed her sword into the scabbard then stepped behind Sera and wrapped her arms around, gripping the remains of the tent below the archer's hands.

Cecilia fought not to grin as she rested her head on Sera's left shoulder, purposefully using the lack of vision on her right to her advantage. "Maker, Sera," _she's shaking,_ "these aren't equal strips at all." _How little does it take to make her snap?_ "I hope the smaller pieces are for you," _her fingers are tightly clenching in a death grip,_ "because that's definitely not going to fit," Trevelyan pressed into Sera's back more and hovered her mouth over Sera's ear, "my..." _she's going to break soon,_ "bust..."

With a last rip and the tent now torn in a lopsided-half, Sera desperately struggled to turn around in Trevelyan's arms. "Piss luv! You're doin' this on purpose! This ain't fuckin' fair!" _I'm gon' make this daft tit regret __testin'__ me!_ The husky chuckles from the warrior drained all strength in her legs, _fuck, fuck, fuck!_ "Oi! **It** and Vivi are right here ya daft tit! I ain't up for friggin' with them around!" She felt strong callused hands cup her breasts and Sera struggled for control, _ain't she listenin'? This is fuckin' hot but this ain't my pissin' thing!_

"What's wrong, beautiful? Hav-"

A loud cough interrupted the two and they both started sweating bullets immediately. The familiar ominous aura intensified and they were afraid to look. Sera was completely frozen and her skin crawled, o_h shite, this feels like Red. Red's here? Red's gon' kill us and then there's gon' be red everywhere. Can't look, no way. Gotta run,_ the archer looked in the opposite direction and whispered "luv, let's make a break for it?"

"That would not be wise," Vivienne called out, Sera's eyes snapped to her, _holy shite she heard that?!_ _And it's her, not Red? Not gon' piss Vivi off then. _The mage crossed her arms and looked incredibly pissed, "if you two do not stop fooling around **right now** and do not dress up **right now,** I will set this entire forest on fire so that the intense flames will force you to run to Skyhold **right. Now.**" She raised her hand and Cecilia quickly let go of the archer, diving for the tent pieces then throwing it around Sera and tying the ends into a tight knot before covering herself. She scrambled for their weapons and slung the shoulder scabbard over, holding the bow in one hand and gripping Sera's wrist in the other.

"Yes ma'am! Got it, we're ready and we're going right now!"

"O-oi the hor-"

"No time Sera," Cecilia glanced back, a look of intense fear and panic in her eye, "Madame de Fer is serious, we have to move **now**!" She started dragging Sera and left Vivienne and Cole behind, the mage smirked, insufferably pleased with herself.

"Separating two who shag like horny rabbits 24/7 is quite the feat," Vivienne nodded in approval of herself before turning to her tent and sighing. "Now who's going to take this down?" She looked at Cole, "darling-"

"I don't know how."

Vivienne sighed frustratedly, "charming..."

* * *

><p>Sera's laugh carried along in the wind and Trevelyan ran harder, faster, spurred on by the rich tone. <em>Two idiots covered by a thin sheet with weapons strapped on us, we must look so threatening,<em> Cecilia smirked as she chased after the archer. _How long have we been running?_ She looked back, _maybe we should wait for Vivie-_ "oh, **shit**! I forgot about-" She stopped right away as Sera turned around, bow and arrow ready. _Wait _w_hy does she have her bow out?_ The archer released her arrow and it whizzed past Trevelyan's ear, she snapped immediately "what the fu-"

"Get down!" Sera dove and tackled Trevelyan to the ground, she rolled and scrambled to her knees as she nocked another arrow back. She tilted her head as an arrow flew and barely grazed her cheek, then released her own. Her razor-sharp slits constricted, glaring intensely past the bushes, "bits up, face down!" Grinning, Sera strapped her bow to the quiver and walked over to inspect her target.

"Sera!" Cecilia unsheathed her sword and charged forward, blocking Sera's side and slamming her sword into the ground. An arrow hit the width of it and recoiled back, "we're not alone, take cover behind the trees!" The archer snickered as she hid behind the trees, _Maker, her dream came true about us fighting like this it seems._ "Cover fire, Sera!" The warrior rushed ahead, tilting and using her sword to block or slice any arrows coming her way, _these fucking Freemen assholes!_ She growled as she caught up to one of the panicked archers and struck her pommel into his stomach. He dropped his bow then keeled over, Trevelyan ended his misery and sank her sword into the man's chest. The last soldier let out a cry as he charged to her, his sword already in mid-swing, _shit! I'm not going to make it!_ She let go of her sword and shuffled back, crossing her forearms in front of her and preparing herself for the pain.

A sickening crunch echoed and Cecilia winced but then opened her eye in confusion, _what the..._ She lowered her arms and saw agony-filled eyes staring back at her as the man dropped to his knees, an arrow firmly embedded in the side of his skull. She released a sigh of relief and turned her head, smirking at Sera's radiant grin beaming back at her. "Not gon' let no pissin' nug-humper hurt ya, luv," Sera walked over and forcefully yanked the arrow out of the man's head then spat on him. "Dicks. But sure was pretty watchin' your arse, forgot to shoot."

Cecilia rolled her eyes, "thanks, beautiful," her smirk grew at the sight of Sera's ears flushing as the archer averted her gaze downwards and kicked a pebble. _Too damn cute..._ she shook her head and went to pull her sword out of the man's chest, "anyways before we were interrupted I was going to say we have to head back for Vivienne and Cole. I forgot to take down their tent."

"Piss! Do we have to?! We ran so fuckin' fa-" Sera's ears perked and she chambered another arrow, pointing it past the warrior. Cecilia whirled around and stepped in front of the archer, readying her sword to block and lowering her shoulders so that Sera still had a clear shot. The ground vibrated and the sounds of a horse galloping towards them grew louder and louder. _They ha__ve__ cavalry?!_ The improvised eye bandage was drenched in sweat and Trevelyan's eye was burning, she gritted her teeth. She glanced back at Sera's focused look and shoulders quivering from muscle fatigue, _we can't hold out for much longer, all that running's completely exhausted us._

The rider came into view and Sera released the arrow, cursing as her sweat-slicked hands slipped. The arrow strayed to the right and she fumbled for another arrow in her quiver, Trevelyan panicked. _Fuck, she won't have time!_ "Sera, run! I'll buy you time to set up another shot, go!"_ High-speed targets are the fucking worst._

"Stop, are you trying to kill us?!" The rider called out and both Cecilia and Sera froze, _what the hell? That voice sounds familiar._ They squinted into the distance and face palmed. Sera was the first to break the silence between the two, her tone flat and matter-of-fact.

"Luv, she's going to fry our bits when she gets here."

"I know."

"Should we start running?"

"Can we out-run a horse? I think she'll just light our asses on fire if we try."

"It'll help us run faster."

"Hmm. Good plan. **Run!**" They sheathed their weapons and pivoted on their heels, pushing and sprinting as fast as they could while ignoring Vivienne hollering behind them. Cecilia felt something bubbling in her chest and before she knew it, she collapsed in fit of laughter as they ran.

"Did ya finally lose yer mind Loony?" Sera shouted, grinning as the warrior wiped the tears with the back of her hand and nodding. Vivienne and Cole caught up with the two struggling to keep going, Cole had looked confused and the mage glared daggers. Vivienne pulled on the reins and slowed to a trot, the horse casually keeping up with the two panicked runners. A smirk tugged on the corners of her lips as she watched them gasp for air, she coughed and kept her tone business-like.

"Rest you fools, you two will collapse in exhaustion soon. Why are you covered in blood?"

At the word 'rest' both Cecilia and Sera dropped on their knees and plopped on their backs, spreading their arms wide as their lungs heaved up and down. "Got-" Cecilia gulped and fought for deep breaths, "_ambushed_," she wheezed.

"Pricks," Sera added, "good as dead. Don't mess with angry naked Loony."

"Hey! I wasn't naked!"

Sera snickered, "yer tent flapped open, nice full view of that plump arse."

Vivienne sighed as she climbed off the horse, "always sex with you two."

Cole tilted his head in confusion, "why does hugging while naked m-"

Everybody simultaneously groaned, "don't go there."

After a brief rest the group collected themselves and secured their weapons to the horse, taking turns on riding and resting whenever they were sore or tired from all the walking. Half a day later they stumbled across a small town and decided to stay there and recuperate. Cecilia blushed at the odd looks or whispers of "shameful," as they headed towards the inn, _this is really awkward..._ She mistakenly glanced at Vivienne and winced at the glare, _no wonder she's pissed if she's travelling with two half-naked companions and one she's convinced is a demon._ Trevelyan sighed, _I just need a decent bed and clothes._ She pushed open the door and stepped to the side, holding it out for her companions to step inside. She smirked when Sera stuck her tongue out and patted her cheek.

"Too knightly, luv."

"Admit it. You like it."

Sera hummed in approval and grinned, "like tons o' things 'bout ya." They head to the inn owner and an arrow-threat later they were able to secure two rooms for free. "I'm with Loony!" Sera shouted, and immediately fell into a bickering match with Vivienne on who was left with Cole. Trevelyan raked her hand through her hair, _Maker they're like kids sometimes I swear._

"I'll stay with Cole."

"**Fuck** no yer not!"

"Both of you don't like Cole, he has to sleep somewhere."

Cole interjected, "I don't sleep."

Cecilia looked at him confused, _oh right... The spirit thing._ Cole's eyes lit up and she smiled, _told you before didn't I?_ The young man eagerly nodded and Vivienne cleared her throat, "if that's the case, I will be taking this room all to myself then." The mage slammed the door behind her and Trevelyan groaned, _where the heck is Cole supposed to go still? _She looked around, _what the, where did he go? _Sera started dragging Trevelyan into the other room, s_he's not going to let me sleep tonight is she?_ Everything was moving fast, the warrior suddenly found herself pinned to the wall while Sera desperately attempted to untie the knot. _That look in her eyes, what's wrong?_

"S-Sera-"

"**Shut up**," Sera growled, "you were gonna sleep with Creepy. If ya ain't gonna remember then I'm gon' remind your body that you belong to **me**." She sank her teeth in Trevelyan's shoulder and revelled in the choked moan, constantly chanting _mine_ in her mind. The archer ripped off the make-shift tent pieces and next worked on the improvised eye-bandage before Trevelyan roughly gripped her wrists.

"Don't, Sera."

"I want to see."

"No, you'll hate it."

"Love you. Love yer scars too, bet ya this one will make ya look more phwoar an' woof," a feral grin spread across her face. She caught Cecilia off-guard, slipping out of her grip and swiftly pulling the bandage off, her face paled immediately. _She's got no-_ her stomach dropped and heart constricted, anxiety welled up and her brain felt like it was frying. The thick crust of dried blood below the shut eye lid and lack of lump beneath it confirmed Sera's fears.

"Fuck! This is exactly why..." Trevelyan's words fell upon deaf ears as she kept talking to Sera, the archer's eyes honed in on the injured eye, she couldn't hear anything but white noise. _She pulled her fuckin' eye out...? _Her hand gingerly made way to touch the missing eye but Cecilia gripped her wrist again, _why? __This why she kept it shut an' covered the whole time?_ Her stomach lurched again, _missin' an eye, in pain all the time,_ tears stung at her eyes, _did it so she could rush to me in time, this daft tit..._ Her eyes glanced down to the blood leaking out from the wound on Trevelyan's shoulder, _made her hurt more. _An intense headache formed as thoughts flooded Sera's head, she clenched her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut.

"_That imp is always endangering the Herald."_

_Shut it! __I __save her pretty arse all the time!_

"_You're the one treating her like her life is useless, dear."_

She opened her eyes and stared at Cecilia, _she means everything to me. More than me. Her life isn't useless bitch!_

"_You'll only wind up killing her by staying."_

Her eyes went back to the wound and her body felt like lead, _will I?_ Shaking erupted from her tiny frame and she vaguely registered not even being on the ground anymore, she tried to fight the negative thoughts overwhelming her. Something soft hit her back and her mind was pulled to reality, _bed?_ A callused hand cradled her chin and guided her to look at Cecilia, concern and fear firmly etched into the bright green eye. The racing thoughts slowed, and Sera took a deep, shaky breath as she made way to touch the injured eye again. The warrior made no movement to stop her and leaned her head into Sera's hand, a small sigh leaving her at the contact of the soft and curious touch. "It still hurt, luv?"

Cecilia gently shook her head, a warm smile taking hold, "no, and welcome back."

"Huh? What ya talkin' 'bout Buckles?"

"You were lost that entire time, it frightened me half to death. Your eyes were empty and you couldn't hear me," she leaned down and gently brushed her lips over Sera's. Her hands wandered and she whispered, "I'm sorry I scared you."Hesitant touches rapidly turned into desperate passion, both of them seeking familiar comfort and warmth to convince themselves everything was okay. Gasps and pleas filled the silence, their bodies felt as though they were on fire and their eyes conveyed everything that needed to be said. Cecilia smirked in the kiss before pulling back, her smirk growing larger at the curious look from the frustrated archer beneath her. "I love you, beautiful."

Sera flushed and punched her shoulder playfully, "quit it, Sappy ya-ungh... and quit interrupt-hah-ing me too!" The husky chuckles turned her on even more, and soon she was squirming and asking for Trevelyan to touch her where she wanted it most.

"Mmm," Cecilia leaned into Sera's ear, "the sweetest sound of them all is the voice of the woman I love," she grinned when she felt Sera's hips buck against her, spurred on by the frustrated growls and the intense heat emanating from the lithe body. _Vivienne must hate being able to hear all this right now,_ she couldn't help but laugh at that thought. Sera took advantage of the opportunity, she swiftly lifted her hips and grabbed Trevelyan's elbow, bending it and forcefully rolling the two so that she was now on top. A predatory grin swept her face and her eyes dilated, her sharp canines glinted in the dim light of the room.

"Honey tongue," she muttered darkly, "not fair. Teasin' then laughin' at me." Cecilia's eye widened, o_h shit, she thought I was laughing at her?! _"Gon' teach ya a lesson ya won't forget."

Trevelyan fought to keep the playfulness out of her voice, "what will you be teaching me?"

Sera chuckled throatily, "sex-ed."

"Will there be a test later?"

"This is the test right now luv," Sera licked along the collar bone and huskily whispered, "pay close attention."

_I__n school, you're taught a lesson and then given a test. In life, you're given a test that teaches you a lesson._ Cecilia looked at Sera warmly, _didn't you know? You're always testing me._ She lifted her head and brushed her lips against the archer's, _the same goes for you, but you always pass with flying colors. You accept __me__ so easily, _she swept her tongue along Sera's bottom lip and smirked at the growl she elicited, the tender kiss switching to a desperate, hungry one. _I still don't understand you,_ _but I don't think I'm meant to. Or rather, you won't let me._ She smirked and issued the challenge, "alright, show me what you've got, angel."

"Pbbffftt!" Sera burst into laughter and sat back on Cecilia's stomach, "angel?! Where'd that come from, ya sappy tit!"

"Well, you're the devil too."

"What? Can't be both. Make sense, daft tit!"

"You're my hell."

"Hey!"

"And you're my heaven. If someone asked me the one thing I think I did right in my life, I would say that it was when I gave my heart to you. My heart is perfect because you are inside, my favorite place in the entire world is next to you, beautiful."

Sera grinned despite her face now completely flushed, "but yer under me, honey tongue." Cecilia placed her hands on Sera's hips and lifted her slightly, then shimmied downwards. "Oi! What are you doin'?!" Mischief shined as bright as day in the warrior's eye as she went down to the junction of Sera's thighs.

Trevelyan smirked as she looked up the archer's toned stomach and held her heated gaze, "because this is your favorite place for me."


End file.
